<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Past, Your Present, Our Future... by Beware_The_Tristero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085474">My Past, Your Present, Our Future...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero'>Beware_The_Tristero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit for a reason!, Feudal Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Mpreg, Gratuitous Smut, Gruff Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Mito will get things done!, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a domestic God, Hatake Kakashi is done with your shit, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Hatake Kakashi will fix ALL of the problems, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, No beta; we mie like den!, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Original Namikaze Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Alphas, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama just wants everyone to get along, Senju Tobirama is done with your shit, Slow Burn, Smut, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Warring States Period (Naruto), attempted humour, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>*This work contains romaji; don't read if you don't like it!</b>
</p><p>As much as he’d been enjoying his retirement, the Rokudime couldn’t help but feel a little bored, a little <i>lethargic</i> as he went about his (predominantly) civilian life; sure, Naruto needed him from time to time and yes, he’d assisted Boruto with a few things and there was always Gai and Kurenai to visit.</p><p>However…</p><p>Overall, he’d just not expected to live this long; not that he wanted to die <i>but</i> having to live without a purpose was something he was struggling with until, quite out of the blue, a group of archaeologists ask for S-Rank level assistance and permits to explore what was once Uzushiogakure.</p><p>Being asked for by the head of the party (a woman he’d once saved), Kakashi accepts the assignment and promises his former student to keep him updated about his mother’s ancestral land and report back with any significant finds.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, he inadvertently triggers a seal in an ancient, half-destroyed fertility temple, a temple femmes and omegas had visited in order to find their fated mates.</p><p>Who could have known that such an accidental turn of events would result in him waking up in the past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Wonderland</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be Careful what you Wish For...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Rokudime-sama~?!</i>”</p><p>One moment he’d been minding his own business, his eyes half-focused on Icha-Icha Tactics (Mia-sensei and her students were excitedly buzzing around him, their brushes, shovels, maps, cameras and evidence-baggies fluttering along with them inside the cavern they’d auspiciously found) whilst his feet wandered the dusty, debris scattered ground. Sure, it was a little cliched <i>but</i> he’d always enjoyed his favourite romantic series and it did, of course, help to keep him occupied; the exciting adventures of Jiraiya’s alphas and femmes always filled him with nostalgia and, if he were honest, a little touch of longing.</p><p>Strangely, he’d only been contemplating what his life <i>could</i> have been like if he’d ever met an alpha, femme or beta to settle down with and the next, well…</p><p>“<i>Kakashi-san~!</i>”</p><p>Who’d have thought that flaring his chakra to zap the few mosquitos doggedly flitting about his face and ankles could spark an ancient seal (buried under decades of dirt and masonry, its circular markings swirling into the centre of the uzumaku he’d unintentionally been tracing) so powerful that the very ground beneath him seemed to give way?</p><p>“<i>Hatake-sama~!! Grab my hand~!</i>”</p><p>Heh…</p><p>So… this was how he was going to die, huh?</p><p>“<i>No~! Quick~! Someone~! Break that seal~!</i>”</p><p>There were worse fates, he supposed, even if the hole he’d inadvertently created was closing in and over him, the distressed faces of his fellow shinobi and the researchers getting further away as luminous, archaic chakra strands bound him in unbreakable chains and wrenched him into the abyss.</p><p>“<i>Kakashi-san~!!</i>”</p><p>And at least he was leaving the world better than when he’d entered it; Naruto was every bit the Hokage he knew he’d be, Sasuke was settled, their families were thriving, the next generation were shaping up nicely and the elemental Kingdoms were at peace.</p><p>All in, he had no complaints, not really.</p><p>It’d be nice to finally meet up with his friends and family in the after-life too, wouldn’t it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“… such strange attire…”</p><p>Wasn’t there supposed to be <i>no</i> pain in the after-life? When he’d briefly met with his father all of those years ago, the pair of them sat in limbo, their talk one of the best things he’d ever experienced, he’d felt nothing, not even the warmth of the fire that’d flickered between them.</p><p>“… very muscular… a kunoichi?”</p><p>So why, as he came to on what his senses were telling him was very real, very <i>hard</i>, warm stone, did his body ache like he’d been sparring with Gai for hours on end? Why was his mouth dry?</p><p>“… what a lovely face…”</p><p><i>Why</i> was his chest rising and falling?</p><p>“… ano… omega-kun? Can you hear me?”</p><p>
  <i>O-Omega-k-kun?!</i>
</p><p>Gasping, his eyes snapping open (he’d long since forgotten the habit of keeping his left lid closed; there really was no point, anymore), Kakashi found himself sat between.</p><p>“<i>N-Nani?!</i>”</p><p>Two Uzushiogakure Priestesses?!</p><p>“Ugh…” he tried, his owlishly expression rounding as the women (both dressed in same, authentic garb he remembered from the history books he’d studied at the academy and the few, rare photographs of Mito-sama that Professor Sarutobi had on display in the Hokage Office so many years ago) smiled at him. “I… <i>where</i> am I, again?” he asked, his bangs (where they… lighter? The darker streaks of grey he’d been noticing (because age ravaged everyone, eventually; heh, well maybe not Tsunade-sama) seemed to be gone, didn’t they?) slightly obscuring his vision.</p><p>“Why, you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be” the younger of the two giggled, her sparkling emerald eyes filled with mischievous glee; “the temple of Bonded-Souls brought you here from another point in time to find your fated-mate” she furthered as though the answer was obvious.</p><p>As though <i>he</i> was the crazy one for even asking.</p><p>“Oh… okay” he tried, his feeling of unease only doubling as he took in the rest of the area, his jaw unhinging when, instead of buried, ruinous area scattered with broken statues, rotten wood and piece of broken pottery an airy, well-cared for temple stood with the three of them sat in its centre whilst a few other priestess’ looked on.</p><p>
  <i>Huh…</i>
</p><p>Shit… was the room, the <i>temple</i> spinning?</p><p>“Omega-kun?”</p><p>The air was getting thicker, his depleted chakra-reserves making it harder for him to think, to move; he needed to get up, he needed to get out of there, this all had to be some crazy, silly fever-dream, didn’t it?</p><p>“Hey… are you alright? The transition can be…” </p><p>He… he was falling backwards again.</p><p>“Maa... there he goes…”</p><p>Yes, there he went, indeed…</p><p>~*~</p><p>The second time he woke up, the dream he thought he’d been experiencing (or a genjutsu, he should have <i>really</i> tried to dispel the illusion the first time, shouldn’t he?) still <i>very much</i> his reality, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a range of increasingly complex and disturbing emotions. However, as a seasoned shinobi, he managed to keep himself in check, his hands coming together in a familiar sequence with a murmur of “<i>kai</i>”; just as he feared, the room and everything in it remained the same.</p><p>Tch, so much for plan A and, although plan B wasn’t his finest concoction, it was his best option for the moment.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Because here he was, laid out on a futon, his jonin uniform no where to be seen (his face was uncovered; <i>fuck</i>!), his body instead wrapped up in a summer yukata and, if he wasn’t mistaken, someone had bathed and even washed his hair (which wasn’t creepy or concerning, no, <i>not at all</i>). That, and the room he was in was small, windowed (just as he’d imagine a Priestess’ bedchamber to be; a few tapestry-kanji prayers hung from the walls, a small shrine was set up on the wall to his right) and, since he could sense no chakra in the air, it hadn’t been sealed, either.</p><p>So, when it came to knowing what the actual hell was going on, who better to ask then the people responsible for his current, immaculate <i>condition</i>?</p><p>Therefore, “hello?” he tried again (because there really was no point in stealth; the people who’d brought him to this place knew where he was and that he was unarmed as they’d sure of that themselves) whilst sitting up; he hadn’t been restrained or tampered with in anyway that he could detect, either.</p><p>Heh… </p><p>Thank the Sage for small mercies, he supposed.</p><p>“Ahh~! You’re awake~! Hold on, I’m coming in…”</p><p>Blinking (and staying where he was for the time being; patience had always been on his side and he didn’t want to risk a confrontation when he knew so little about the situation he’d landed himself into), Kakashi watched as the bamboo and paper door slid to the side, one of the two women he remembered from earlier shuffling inside with a tray of food.</p><p>Damn…</p><p>He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until the scent of onigiri, pickles and miso hit his senses, causing his mouth to water despite himself.</p><p>Could he really throw a life-time of ninja training out the window, accept the meal and eat it?</p><p>“It’s very nice to see you looking less tired, Omega-kun” the woman greeted warmly, her pretty face luminous in the daylight still filtering into the chamber from the partially opened window; “how’re you feeling?”</p><p>Watching her carefully (because he wasn’t stupid and this all seemed a little <i>too</i> friendly, a little <i>too</i> nice, didn’t it?), Kakashi put on his most pleasant smile, the one that Sukea was known to wear as he wondered out and about on photography assignments and tried to look relaxed. “Ahh… much better, thank you” he replied cordially, his eyes widening a touch when she blinked and blushed at him; heh, it’d been a while since his last ‘<i>honey-pot</i>’ information gathering mission (by decades by now; he was fifty, for crying out loud) <i>but</i> it looked as though he still got it.</p><p>Heh, Jiraiya-sama would be proud.</p><p>“O-oh… oh good” the woman (her ceremonial ivory-robe precisely tied by a viridian obi, her glimmering crimson hair tied up in neat-bunches on either side of her head) replied, her socked feet now padding over to him across the tatami mats; “my name is Uzumaki Hiyori” she offered whilst placing her tray at the side his futon and kneeling. “May I ask you yours?”</p><p>“Hatake Kakashi” he returned in kind, both of them bowing politely; “it’s nice to meet you, Uzumaki-sama” he furthered, her blush deepening as she brought her left kimono sleeve up to hide her shy-embarrassment.</p><p>“I… I am but a novice” she breathed, her long-lashes fluttering delicately; “and please… call me Hiyori” she offered before reaching to proffer the tray: “here Hatake-san, you must be hungry.”</p><p>“Ah… domo” he returned, his tone intentionally bewildered as he took it; “I have ryo, you know, in my gear” he reminded, his hands securing the (admittedly delicious smelling) meal: “ano… is there a reason why I’ve had my personal effects removed?”</p><p>Smiling at him understandingly, the Miko in training let out a sigh; “I apologise, Hatake-san” she started: “but when we have arrivals from different eras, it is our custom to remove and seal such articles away so that our current time-stream is not… umm… polluted” she explained, her expression softening further at his raised eyebrows.</p><p>“So… you’re saying that I have travelled to a different time?” he said slowly, his hand reaching for the cup of miso before taking a delicate sip; “that’s… a little difficult for me to believe…”</p><p>“Hai” the girl nodded, her emerald eyes regarding him compassionately; “we estimate that you are from at least a hundred years into the future” she continued: “at a time when my Clan no longer inhabits this place, at a time <i>after</i> they returned to the past” she mused lightly.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>What?</p><p>“But… but we were told that…”</p><p>“The Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure no Sato had been wiped out by a rival sect?” she chuckled, her levity momentarily taking him by surprise; “iie… our elders could see that a Third Great War was on the horizon and made the decision to retreat to the past whilst leaving a handful of families in the present, those who wanted to make new lives for themselves elsewhere” she revealed. “Since you’re clearly a kunoichi, Hatake-san, then I can only assume that they were right and more fighting comes to pass…”</p><p>“Maa… Hiyori-san… we, ah, we don’t call omega-shinobi <i>kunoichi</i> anymore” he cut in, his tone (mortified) sheepish as she blushed, her eyes widening in horror.</p><p>“Oh~! <i>Oh</i>~! G-g-omen nasai~!” she gasped; “I didn’t…”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine it’s… ah, and era-appropriate, I guess” he managed before drinking more of the soup (and damn it all if he’d not enjoyed this quality of ingredients since his childhood); “yari-yari… okay, let’s say that I believe you” he added after they’d both calmed down a touch. “How in the world did I get here?”</p><p>“Why… you activated our shrine’s most sacred seal” the femme replied, her tone dreamy; “you were thinking about your fated-mate and released a pulse of chakra” she continued whilst Kakashi struggled, valiantly, <i>not</i> to choke and sputter the savoury goodness he’d been enjoying all over himself and the futon.</p><p>“No… <i>no</i> I… I wasn’t” he tried to rasp, his eyes narrowed to pinpricks; “and… and besides I… I’m <i>much</i> too old for such things” he laughed, the panic momentarily running around his mind quickly subsiding thanks to the sheer ridiculousness of it all.</p><p>Fated-mate?</p><p>How silly, how preposterous, how…</p><p>“Eh? But Hatake-san, you can’t be much older than twenty-one” the red-haired femme stated thoughtfully; “why, you couldn’t have had your first heat all that long ago, surely?”</p><p>What?</p><p>
  <i>W-h-a-t~?!</i>
</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Hmm? Masaka… you didn’t know?” the pretty woman breathed, her head tilting to the side cutely; “this is a shrine dedicated to mating and fertility” she stated, the pleased smile she wore broadening in the face of his growing horror-tinted shock: “the seal isn’t only designed to bring you to your fated mate <i>but</i> to ensure that you’re primed to fulfil your role as a sub and parent…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversations...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, sexism and Hatake Kakashi being a little shit~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay… let’s imagine that Uchiha Madara didn’t have the Kyuubi and, instead, let’s all pretend that Uzumaki Mito had Kurama within her since childhood, shall we?</p><p>And this, by the way, has <i>nothing</i> to do with me not knowing enough about the “Warring States Era”, yeah?</p><p>^_^;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Sub</i> and <i>parent</i>?!</p><p>As Hiyori continued to babble on and on about (quite frankly) terrifying things (like marriage, bonding and building a family), Kakashi couldn’t <i>quite</i> supress the horror bubbling up and out of him.</p><p>“… we will do everything we can to assist you, of course…”</p><p>This… this wasn’t happening, this <i>couldn’t</i> be real.</p><p>Could it?</p><p>“… you’ll need appropriate clothing, money and travel papers, too…”</p><p>Oh why, <i>why</i> did he have to take that stupid, <i>stupid</i> mission? Why did Mia-sensei have to ask for him?  </p><p>Sweet Kami-sama~!</p><p>He didn’t want a mate, he didn’t want <i>anything</i> other than, well…</p><p>“Hatake-san? Are… are you alright? You seem quite… <i>flustered</i>…”</p><p>“D-do I?” he breathed, his hands moving to his heated cheeks; yari-yari…</p><p>Wasn’t retirement supposed to be relaxing?</p><p>“I understand that this must be incredibly daunting for you” the young woman murmured, her body readjusting itself to sit a little straighter upon the tatami mats; “we’ve not had anyone travel to our time in many years” she furthered: “to come to a place like this must seem quite primitive and hindering…”</p><p>“Ahh… ah, iie… it’s not that, so much” he tried because, in all honesty, it wasn’t; “maa~! And besides, I’m certain that I can reverse the seal that brought me here” he said with a nod: “once my chakra reserves have returned, I…”</p><p>“Oh, Hatake-kun” the Miko in training breathed; “gomen nasai… demo… there is no <i>reversing</i> the seal” she stated softly, her form oozing compassion: “once activated by a person’s chakra… that person cannot reignite it…”</p><p>No… <i>no way</i>…</p><p>“Would I be allowed to try, you know, just in case?” he pushed, their eyes locking; “I may not look it but I am a shinobi of S-Ranked skill…”</p><p>“S… Ranked?” the crimson haired woman blinked, her head tilting.</p><p>Shit… so he was even further back in time than he thought; the Rankings had been one of the first things that all four of what he knew to be the <i>main</i> nations collaborated on to form.</p><p>“It… it’s one skill set below Sage level” he tried; “my chakra reserves aren’t high enough to push me further, but…”</p><p>“Eto… since you know of Sages then you <i>must</i> know of jinchūriki, yes?” she interrupted, her eyes regarding him carefully.</p><p>“Hai…” he confirmed; “I have met and worked with a few and I am also aware of the first people known to have housed the bijū, well, in Hi, Iwa and Suna no Kuni at least” he added when he realised that she was assessing him, her senses scanning for lies.</p><p>“So-na… well, a jinchūriki would be considered just as strong as a Sage, wouldn’t you say?” the femme offered, her smile saddening when he all but baulked at her; “Mito-sama has tried many… <i>many</i> times to reverse the seal” she told him, her eyes closing as she doubtlessly remembered her senior priestess’ attempts. “She, too, came to this era the same way you did… only from a more distant past… her mother developed the seal and built the temple and she, well, who better to try the ancient art brought to us by Kaguya-sama then the chief Miko’s daughter?”</p><p>Oh… <i>double</i> shit…</p><p>Wait…</p><p>Mito was also trying to leave? She didn’t <i>want</i> to be here?</p><p>The same space-time fūinjutsu had brought her here from elsewhere?</p><p>Then… then that could only mean…</p><p>“Hiyori-san” he breathed, his dashed hopes moving to the side (for the time being, anyway; he may have other work to do in this era if his hunch was correct); “does Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni exist yet?”</p><p>“Eh?” she blinked; “what a strange name” she commented: “iie… I have not heard of such a village… masaka… that was your home, yes?”</p><p><i>Was</i> your home…</p><p><i>Fuck</i>…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Uzumaki Mito was not used to <i>entertaining</i> strangers, nor was she particular <i>thrilled</i> at the idea of having her studies interrupted; surely, she’d been allotted more than enough chaos for one life-time thanks to the kyuubi?</p><p>However…</p><p>“Gomen nasai, Mito-sama” her attendant gasped, the girl’s form stood at the entrance to her private garden whilst an omega she’d never seen before waved at her from the delicately mossed-boulder he’d materialised upon, his handsome face offering a gentle smile regardless of the ruckus he’d no doubt caused. Yes… from the chakra signatures she could feel buzzing around the temple proper, it would seem that the man (a talented kunoichi since he’d sneaked past her wards with no trouble) had been told that she <i>didn’t</i> grant audiences. “We couldn’t stop him, he…”</p><p>“Fret not” she sighed, her form serenely rising from her preferred bench beneath the same sakura tree she’d helped to plant in her childhood over a hundred years ago, the scroll she’d been reading already rolled and tucked within her kimono’s sleeve; “you are dismissed…”</p><p>“D-demo…”</p><p>“That will be all, Kiko” she reaffirmed, her eyes narrowing slightly whilst the omega rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and the younger femme, her ears reddening in shamed embarrassment, stiffly bowed before shuffling back into the temple and sliding the screen door shut.</p><p>“Maa~! Wari, Uzumaki-sama” the boy (no older than twenty from the look of him; so <i>this</i> was the latest victim of her hahaue’s <i>genius</i>?) tried, his graceful, almost feline form slipping from the stone at the centre of her sanctum, his feet not disturbing the artfully raked pebbles. “I didn’t mean to cause a fuss…”</p><p>Hmm…</p><p><i>Talented</i> indeed. </p><p>“Well, in that regard you have failed” she snipped, her right brow quirking a fraction; “but, you have managed to pique my attention” she admitted mildly: “what can I do for you, omega?”</p><p>Feeling his smile tighten a touch (<i>goodie</i>… era-appropriate sexism; his third gender had always been rare but, thanks to the wars and countless conflicts that sprang up every other decade since the first Nations formed, many didn’t bat an eye at omegas learning ninjitsu. Here, however, his lot were usually in daimyo-harems or brothels if they’d made it to his age without getting mated or married off by their money-greedy father’s), Kakashi <i>tried</i> to relax.</p><p>“Yari-yari” he breathed; “maa… my name is Hatake Kakashi” he introduced with a bow: “and I’ve been led to believe that you and I share the same… heh, <i>predicament</i>?” he tried. “Ano… is the situation as hopeless as it seems?”</p><p>Watching her carefully (they were both aware that she could flatten him if she so chose), the now younger man (hell, he’d caught a glimpse or two of himself in the various reflective surfaces scattered throughout the temple; he’d almost <i>not</i> recognised himself) let out a soft sigh as she sat, her face turning away.</p><p>Well, that answered that, then.</p><p>“Heh… then you’ve helped me to make my choice” he called, his words causing her to glance at him once more; “arigato gozaimasu” he furthered with another bow: “and since I don’t want to be responsible for any more unrest, I guess I’ll take my leave and entrust my <i>old</i> things to you and yours” he said with a light shrug. “Ja ne—”</p><p>“Chotto matte~!”</p><p>Blinking, a smile that she couldn’t see (as he’d turned to vault over the temple’s wooden walls) stretching is lips momentarily, the silverette looked at her over his shoulder, his features now cutely puzzled; “hai?”</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked; “I… I cannot allow someone with future knowledge and such chakra-control to simply go about the world” she huffed, her robed body up and approaching him: “I must insist that you stay and…”</p><p>“Eto… isn’t one of the chief duties of you Miko to ensure that any and all femmes or omegas who come here are able to find their (wow, he had to stop himself from pulling a face; the first chance he got, he was going to either buy or make a mask) <i>fated-mate</i>, hmm?” he asked. “Forgive me but, umm, I haven’t seen any alphas around here…”</p><p>“Tch, impudent scamp” she bit out, her eyes flashing momentarily before she drew in a breath and smoothed down her robes; “I mean… we have much to discuss” she stated, her gaze narrowing: “and it is almost nightfall… as talented as you appear to be, a man of your <i>gender</i> wandering around in the darkness is not… <i>prudent</i>” she advised.</p><p>“Maa~! Mito-sama” he smiled, his eyes closing sweetly; “I think you might be right…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Schemes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of good-bye angst and plotting.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, a few amazing commenters have asked what my take on A/B/O is all about, so here goes!</p><p>In my (bizarre, messed up, crazy) view of A/B/O AUs, the population goes a little something like this:</p><p>There are four genders:</p><p>*Alphas = the physically strongest and healthiest males. They're considered natural-born leaders and can mate (through soul-binding bite marks) with both femmes and omegas; they go into "rut" and use "knots" to knock up their mates. Alphas and betas can be in love/marry (etc.) however, it is frowned upon/they can't form a soul-bond.</p><p>*Betas = just regular men like what we have in our reality; they can be fast, strong, smart etc. but they can't form soul-bonds. Again, they can love/marry anyone, including other betas.</p><p>*Femmes = just regular women; I mainly use this term so I'm not writing woman/girl all of the time. (^_^;;)</p><p>*Omega = this is the "third" gender of "males" overall and the most rare. These are men who tend to be lithe, incredibly handsome (verging on pretty) and have been treated like women in the past; because they're so rare/can go into "heat" (a highly aroused state where they release pheromones/can become pregnant if knotted by an alpha), they are highly prized/usual found in harems or mated to alpha leaders of various societies. Furthermore, since they don't lactate like femmes do, children born to omegas (who can only birth alphas/omegas; femmes can birth any of the four genders but omega children not as often) develop at a fast pace/are able to ingest mushed up solids from birth with makes them more resilient.</p><p>In terms of overall population sizes:</p><p>60% of this AU's population are made up of betas/femmes (an even 30/30 split), 35% are alphas which means omegas only make up 5%. In some cultures they're seen as delicate/fragile prizes to be fought over and others they're held up as being religiously symbolic (kind of like how ancient Romans/Greeks saw virgin maidens) and so they're ushered into convents before reaching sexual maturity and are then married off to the elite of alpha-leaders.</p><p>Hence... a whole bunch of sexism~!</p><p>Yay?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d taken a few hours and a cup of sake or two, however, as he and (a much more relaxed, less reserved, <i>almost</i> friendly) Mito sat on the cedar veranda which boxed her ornate, beautifully manicured garden, another warm bottle of the drink perched between them, Kakashi felt that he’d <i>finally</i> made some progress.</p><p>“Your plan is…”</p><p>“Inspired?”</p><p>“<i>Ridiculous</i>” the pink-cheeked Miko huffed, her head shaking ruefully; “the Uchiha and Senju have been spilling each other’s blood since <i>my</i> day” she reminded, her delicate hand bringing the dainty porcelain cup to her pretty lips once more. “What in the world makes you think that some well-intentioned words and a cock-sure attitude will be enough to halt their shared madness?” </p><p>Smiling, another mouthful of the sweet alcohol they were sharing filling his own mouth, the omega hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, well… I just so happen to know, for a fact, that neither Madara or Hashirama <i>want</i> to fight” he revealed with a grin, his grin shit-eating; “they met as boys, developed a friendship without realising they were from opposing Clans and vowed to start their own Village and rule it together” he furthered whilst she blinked at him.</p><p>“And this <i>Village</i>” she said slowly, her right brow quirking; “that is where you were born?”</p><p>“Mm… more or less” he shrugged; “that’s the thing about dreams and promises, isn’t it?” he sighed: “things don’t always work out as you’d hoped… da-na… I think that, if our little gambit pays off, then…”</p><p>“<i>Our</i>” the slightly older femme chuffed, her expression incredulous; “you think to involve <i>me</i> in this… lunacy?” she furthered imperially, sake all but gone.</p><p>“Yari-yari… Mito-sama” he smiled before lifting his cup in a toasting motion, the full moon hung over them glimmering across the brim of the cup; “that all depends on whether you want to meet your fated mate or not, now, doesn’t it?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“<i>Eeeehhhhhh~?!</i>”</p><p>The temple, it’s guardians and their body-guards had amassed, it seemed, to stare in open, bewildered amazement at him and his newly made friend as they stood at the impressive, sturdy-logged gates, their jaws hanging open in shock and their eyes awash with tears. Surely, their back-packs and travelling clothes (he’d never worn authentic hakama-pants (in navy blue) or a silk haori (in dove-grey) before; they were actually… really nice) highly suggestive of what they were going to do and yet, as the Miko and their apprentices huddled about them, they appeared to be at a loss…</p><p>“<i>W-w-what? W-why? <b>Where</b> are you going~?!</i>”</p><p>Apparently, Mito leaving their <i>sacred</i> place to <i>finally</i> track down her soul-mate was pretty big news… </p><p>“<i>Uzumaki-sama~!! When will you return~!?</i>”</p><p>Heh…</p><p>“<i>What will we do without you~?!</i>”</p><p>The irony wasn’t lost on either of them.</p><p>“Mina-sama, <i>please</i>” the (soon to be former) chief priestess called, her tone authoritative despite the touch of sorrow he could detect in her aura; “this day was bound to arrive eventually” she reminded amidst a sea of teary-eyed faces and sniffles. “Hatake-san and I will send word to you when reach our destination… thank you for your concern, well-wishes and prayers” she furthered with a bow, the motion causing many to fall to their knees to provide a more dramatic gesture. “It has been an honour to learn and grow with you all… sayonara.”</p><p>Offering his own bow at those parting words (and choosing to ignore the few annoyed glares batted his way; well, he supposed he couldn’t blame them, really. He <i>was</i> stealing away their strongest kunoichi and most revered Priestess, after all) and a jaunty wave, the pair then turned to the sakura-lined path leading down from the raised plateau the temple rested on and toward Uzushiogakure no Sato proper. </p><p>Wow…</p><p>It was <i>just</i> like the books and scrolls Professor Sarutobi had allowed him read all of those years ago; creatively placed boulders and smooth, rounded hillocks gave way to a plethora of streams (some fierce and gushing, others mellow and meandering) and waterfalls pouring into the valley basin where multiple houses, buildings and shrines were artfully scattered.</p><p>Yes, every vista, rice-paddy and training ground almost took his breath away, especially since the spring-blossomed trees, shrubs and orchards were burgeoning with scented flowers to scatter the few steep, yet well-trod, walk-ways with highly scented petals.</p><p>He… he <i>almost</i> couldn’t believe it…</p><p>“You are suitably impressed?” his companion asked, the sounds of her friends calling various good-bye and good-luck messages slowly flittering away upon the light, warm breeze.</p><p>“Heh… you could say that” he mused, his eyes roving around the kimono-clad women demurely walking about with hand-painted parasols, the sprinkling of children (some bare-foot) scampering around with kites and wooden-toys and the men (some clearly shinobi, others merchants, priests, officials and civilians); “I feel like I’m in a tapestry” he chuckled.</p><p>“Oh? Is the future so very different?” the older of the two asked; “we were made aware that one day this place and our people will no longer inhabit this area” she continued, her brows furrowed lightly: “is it truly nothing more than a wreck in your time?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to say that it is” he sighed softly, his head inkling at an old femme who bowed at them; “bandits, scholars, thieves and nature all take their toll over time” he added lightly. “There were a few people who tried to keep the place sacred… dana… when the Uzumaki Clan just disappeared under such mysterious circumstances, the rumours and wars made doing such work very difficult” he said before giving her a sideways glance. “I would <i>love</i> to take some photographs with my…”</p><p>“Kakashi-kun” the other cut in, her tone serious and chakra momentarily flashing; “I will not tell you again” she stated, their eyes locking: “the… what did you call it? <i>Technology</i>, scrolls and weapons you brought with you are to be kept sealed away” she snipped. “It’s bad enough that I’m allowing you to go ahead with this… <i>scheme</i> of yours” she huffed, her arms crossing within the secrecy of her kimono-sleeves; “my mother would be <i>furious</i> with me if she knew…”</p><p>“Yari-yari, Mito-sama” he tried to chuckle; “this’ll be for the best, you’ll see” he urged as they turned to walk through a small, rustic market, his inner-chef ogling some of the produce admiringly: “and besides… we’re just, ahh, <i>helping</i> events to take place a little earlier and with less blood-shed, aren’t we?” he mused. “Plus… it’s not as though I <i>meant</i> to come here” he shrugged; “the fates <i>must</i> have had this in mind all along, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Snorting, her eyes rolling fondly, the Miko couldn’t <i>quite</i> stop a smile from tilting her lips; “you’re incorrigible” she offered.</p><p>“I’m <i>adorable</i>” the last (or would he be the first, now?) Hatake returned with a wink, a true laugh rolling between the pair of them.</p><p>For once, he had a really good feeling about this…</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh boy…”</p><p>That feeling, as always seemed to be the case with him, didn’t last.</p><p>“You can feel it, too?”</p><p>Blinking, the travellers having stopped in a thicket on the outskirts of what would soon be a unified Hi no Kuni (they’d taken to the trees after leaving the femme’s village, their bodies flitting through the leaf-thick boughs undetected by the handful of people they’d noticed upon the few dirt-paths and trails), Kakashi sighed.</p><p>“I was hoping that we could find each of the Clans and speak to them privately to arrange mediation” he stated, his silver brows furrowing; “but it looks as though we’ve arrived before the scene of a major conflict” he grumbled, his eyes narrowing. “There has got to be about five hundred people on each side, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Hai” the crimson haired kunoichi sighed, her frown deepening; “there will be little we can do if this fight breaks out in earnest” she added, her dark, fathomless eyes shimmering: “does your history speak of many spats like this?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, it does” he replied softly, his senses stretching out as far as they could; “dana… I think this may be the conflict which heralds the desired turning point” he murmured: “Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara all stand out, of course, however… Madara has another signature close to his power marching beside him” he stated, his eyes widening. “That… that <i>must</i> be Izuna…”</p><p>“Izuna?” Mito hummed; “yes, the secondary Uchiha chakra does feel stronger than their brethren… eto… is he so important?” she asked, her brows quirking: “isn’t every member of their group formidable?”</p><p>“Heh… you’re not wrong” the (now) younger man replied; “however… Izuna is Madara’s younger brother, the only brother he has left” he revealed, his expression softening: “in my history… Tobirama slays Izuna and then, in an offer of reconciliation, Hashirama offers up his own life in exchange as part of a ceasefire agreement” he breathed. “The action moves Madara to the point where they call a truce and begin laying the foundations of what will become Konohagakure no Sato” he stated, his shoulders straightening as they continued to stare off and into the distance. “Mito-sama… if we sprint, I… I think that we can reach their destined battlefield before they do…”</p><p>“Oh? And what good will that do?” the priestess chuffed, her head shaking; “would you have me unleash the kyuubi and get us all killed should they wish to fight regardless of your well-meaning meddling?” she pushed, her hands now resting upon her hips as she regarded him: "with respect, my friend, you are an omega... they're more likely to attempt your capture than..."</p><p>“It won’t come to that” Kakashi replied, his features determined; “but having Kurama may <i>just</i> be the bargaining tool we need to get them all to stand down and listen” he argued: “and… and if I’m wrong, if my plan <i>doesn’t</i> work then I will do everything it takes to keep you safe and…”</p><p>“<i>Alright, alright</i>” the woman sighed, her haughtiness deflating; “fine… I’m not quite sure why I should put my faith in you and what you want to do but” she broke off, her cheeks pinking a little: “for some strange reason, I do” she admitted. “Let us go and let us at least try” she offered, the omega’s smile spreading her own.</p><p>“For a chance of lasting peace, it could all be worth it, I suppose...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Common sense...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, references to death and war, Kakashi is SO done and Mito's migraines...</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Kakashi was a betting man then he would have put his apartment, substantial savings and every ryo in his coin purse on the Senju and Uchiha Clan’s <i>not</i> expecting an omega and femme to be awaiting them upon the agreed battle-ground which cut the border between their two territories.</p><p>Heh…</p><p>It was a <i>real</i> shame that the Uzumaki had sealed away his camera because, as he quickly regarded the leaders of both shinobi groups, he would have <i>loved</i> to immortalise the looks (varying from shocked and bewildered to annoyed and pissed off) of the four main players in this pivotal moment of history.</p><p>“Konichi wa, mina-sama~!” he called out jovially, Sukea’s disarming smile cheerfully painted across his features (hell, he’d prefer to have a mask (to help him drown out the smell of so many angry, testosterone fuelled alphas, if nothing else) <i>but</i>, since he didn’t have one, he figured a charm-offensive was the best way to start); “it’s a lovely day, don’t you think?”</p><p>Blinking, murmurs rippling up and over the masses of men on both sides, he could see, in his periphery, Mito shaking her perfectly coiffured head, the paper-charms elegantly dangling from those immaculate buns catching the wind (and the attention of a certain Senju brunette; hmm, <i>interesting</i>) whilst the warring ninja continued to baulk at them.</p><p>“What is this nonsense, Hashirama?!”</p><p>Tch, why was he not surprised that the hot-blooded Uchiha-patriarch was the first one to point fingers?</p><p>“Ha! This seems closer to genjutsu-trickery than anything else” Tobirama (again, not a shock; Gods, the albino seemed particularly high-strung, didn’t he? Hmm… maybe it wasn’t just the older brother who didn’t want to fight) snipped; “what are you planning?”</p><p>“Yar-yari” Kakashi sighed with an exaggerated shrug; “have my friend and I travelled all of this way just to be ignored?” he asked, his lips pouting (causing many an alpha to openly gawp at him, some of them even gasping): “maa~! I guess we <i>could</i> just leave and let you slaughter each other, though, couldn’t we?”</p><p>“No, you will state your business <i>after</i> you’ve surrendered yourselves” Madara stated, his dark eyes momentarily flashing red; “now stand aside…”</p><p>“Ahh, but <i>Mada-chan</i>” he smiled, his use of such a nickname staining the gruff alpha’s face beet-red whilst many gawked and some struggled to cover their laughter with coughs; “if we were to do that then <i>Tobi-chan</i>” he grinned whilst gesturing to the sputtering Senju: “will kill <i>Zuna-chan</i>” he added, their gazes disbelieving. “Which’ll mean that <i>Hashi-chan</i> will have to offer up his life in exchange, an action that will effectively end your feud” he related with all the brevity and levity of someone merely discussing the weather over tea.</p><p>“<i><b>N-n-na-n-i-i?!</b></i>”</p><p>“You can’t be serious?!”</p><p>“The hell is he on about?!”</p><p>“He’s got to be lying~!!”</p><p>Heh.</p><p>It was <i>always</i> fun to watch the chaos his well-chosen words wrought even <i>if</i> Mito looked as though she was developing a migraine and preparing to thwack him.</p><p>“<b>Silence~!</b>” Madara barked whilst similar calls were spreading out throughout the stunned, bewildered and disbelieving men who’d all been marching towards an almost certain, unavoidable death, their eyes wide and, in some cases, pleading. </p><p>
  <i>Hmm.</i>
</p><p>That’d worked better than he’d hoped; however, when the Uchiha-patriarch stepped forward, his impressive armour clacking ominously, Kakashi couldn’t have been more pleased that he’d remembered to look at the man’s cheeks as opposed to his gaze (as he was sure the alpha had hoped; the sharingan was still only a rumour to most, after all). </p><p>‘Sorry pal’ he thought; ‘but you’ll not catch me out that way’.</p><p>Grunting when he realised that they wouldn’t be locking eyes, the raven-haired shinobi sneered, the expression so wrong, so ugly on such a handsome face (‘whoa… where the hell did <i>that</i> thought come from?’); “even if you are a witch with future knowledge” he spat. “Which I find <i>highly</i> suspect, what makes you so sure that that <i>fool</i> offering his life in recompense for such a heinous crime would soothe my rage?” he snarled, his aura flaring in what he probably thought was <i>quite</i> the terrifying display.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>It was even <i>more</i> fun to see the other <i>almost</i> deflate when he merely shrugged, his arms folding to create one of his favourite ‘<i>I’m so bored of your bullshit</i> poses; “why, <i>Mada-chan</i>” he grinned, the expression thoroughly shit-eating. “It’s because you were best friends once and, together, you decide to build a Village, a prosperous one, where your Clans and many others can come together to protect, build and broaden Hi no Kuni <i>just</i> as you dreamed of doing when you were boys.”  </p><p>The tsunami waves of that news, as expected, proceeded to wash over their combined forces; understandably, the Uchiha’s leader had then gawped from him to an equally mystified Hashirama whilst their brothers and Generals all baulked, a few even falling over as they were overwhelmed by the information. </p><p>
  <i>Ahh…</i>
</p><p>“And the truth shall set you free” he hummed to himself whilst anarchy bubbled up all around him, his travel companion now pinching the bridge of her nose as the shouts, cries and confused garbling of war-hardened men dissolved into prayers, diatribes and relief-peppered cussing.</p><p>Well, it looked as though he’d stopped any bloodshed for the time being, at least.</p><p>That had to be a win, didn’t it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm, this tea is wonderful” he praised at the huddle of alphas crowded around them; they’d been ordered to keep their distance (overall) whilst Hashirama, Madara and their retainers held ‘<i>peace-talks</i>’ in a hastily constructed tent a little-ways to the right. “Thank you, Uchiha-san” he furthered, his words causing the three (who’d been virtually falling all over themselves) men who’d somehow magicked up the matcha for him and Mito to bow, blush and stumbled away from the make-shift dais that’d been set up for them in the middle of what <i>should</i> have been a blood-soaked battle-ground.</p><p>“Well, isn’t this a pleasing turn of events?” he asked the crimson haired kunoichi as she regarded their surroundings, her pretty face reserved yet curious as she observed the resting (if still edgy) ninjas. In the midst of their potential truce, the two sides of a conflict that’d spanned across three generations, had all huddled in their familial groups and were murmuring amongst each other whilst shooting cautious glares at their would-be opponents.</p><p>They were on edge, however, many looked hopeful.</p><p>And <i>tired</i>.</p><p>“For the time being” she mused before taking a sip, her brows momentarily lifting before she composed herself; “this may all be for naught if the leaders choose to disregard what you’ve told them” she reminded: “did… did you stop to think about <i>anything</i> before you just… <i>barrelled on</i>?” she huffed.</p><p>Chuckling, his form the epitome of relaxed, the omega simply shrugged; “maa~” he grinned: “sometimes the simplest way forward is the best” he explained, his tone light and pleased. “Did you see the way that Madara and Hashirama looked at each other? They entered the tent together, hell, Izuna and Tobirama were no where near as hostile, either” he reasoned. “That’s the thing about children being caught up in the conflicts of their forebearers” he sighed; “I believe, now that they’ve had a chance to stop, talk and <i>think</i> that none of them <i>truly</i> know why they’re fighting anymore” he said, his eyes sad. “Once upon a time, maybe one side thought that they’d be able to subdue or wipe out the other” he offered; “da-na… but looking at their forces, they seem quite evenly matched, wouldn’t you say? Surely, they must see that, too?”</p><p>Frowning lightly, the Miko couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>There were so, <i>so</i> many of them and many were young, far too young to be daubed in battle gear, their weapons much to large for small, shaky-hands.</p><p>“Then let’s just hope that the Gods are smiling on you and this enterprise” she replied softly; “the leaders do, at least, seem… <i>agreeable</i> to a truce” she conceded, her brows quirking once more when she realised that her enigmatic young friend was <i>smirking</i> at her.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Oh, <i>nothing</i>” the silverette chuckled; “I was just wondering if there was a certain <i>leader</i> you might have been admiring <i>more so</i> than the other?”</p><p>Blinking, her cheeks pinking whilst she tried, desperately, not to spit out her tea, Mito then narrowed a glare at the deviously grinning fiend, her gaze narrowing; “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about” she attempted to deny, her beautiful features pinched by denial.</p><p>“Uh-huh” he snickered before helping himself to another cup, his own expression pleasantly pleased; “you just keep telling yourself that…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>When they were called to the ‘<i>war-room</i>’ (it was a tent and not the best one he’d ever seen, either) some time later, Kakashi wasn’t exactly <i>thrilled</i> to see that the group were still very much at an impasse.</p><p>Was it too much to ask that they all say sorry, share a few bottles of sake, agree to build a Village, shake hands and go home?</p><p>“We thank you for your… <i>interest</i> in our matters” Hashirama began, his expression grim; “however…”</p><p>“No” the youngest of those assembled cut in, his right brow lifting; “we don’t want your thanks, we want results” he stated, his frown displeased even as the men (all more powerful than him; heh, the war against Kaguya had made that <i>abundantly</i> clear) baulked at him.</p><p>“With respect, Hatake-san…”</p><p>“<i>No</i>” he repeated, his eyes flashing determinedly; “you have the chance to stop this madness right now… no one else has to die, you can draw a line in the sand and move forward…”</p><p>“It’s not that simple” Tobirama spat; “there <i>have</i> to be consequences…” </p><p>“There are” he countered hotly; “they’re littered all over Hi no Kuni is shallow-graves, rivers and in family-plots that get ransacked and ravaged by time and attacks” he quipped, his fists clenching until the other backed down and looked away.</p><p>“And what will you do, <i>pray tell</i>, should we simply choose to carry on our war, little omega, hmm? Would <i>you</i> attempt to stop us?” </p><p>Feeling a profound sense of calm washing over him (because he <i>knew</i> that would fluster the man who’d addressed him more than anything else), Kakashi turned to Uchiha Madara, the man’s imposing figure glowering at him smugly.</p><p>“Don’t be silly” he offered smoothly, his head inclining towards the Miko beside him; “<i>she’s</i> the one who’ll stop you” he shrugged, his form the epitome of nonchalance as the alphas blinked at them.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Oh, you heard me” he grinned; “why don’t you take a <i>real</i> good look at Uzumaki-sama with your dojutsu, hmm? That’s a good boy” he winked, his grin spiking as the alpha bristled before, with a huff, his lips muttering out a “<i>we’ll talk on how you know of this <b>later</b></i>”, he did as told.</p><p>To see him, Izuna and their Generals gasp and (beside the leader himself) physically back away from Mito (who subtly preened) made him want to laugh like one of the cartoon villains he’d seen on the few occasions he’d baby-sat Mirai, Boruto and Himawari.</p><p>Gods… why couldn’t he have his camera again?</p><p>“What is it?” Hashirama breathed, his cautious gaze flitting from the crimson haired kunoichi to his raven manned rival; “what do you see?”</p><p>“She… this woman is a jinchūriki” Madara breathed, his jaw slackened with awe; “Hatake is right” he furthered, his tone begrudging: “if she were to unleash that beast it would doom us all” he grunted.</p><p>“Aww, see?” the silverette purred, his tone syrupy sweet; “you guys just agreeing to let bygones be bygones has got to be better than <i>all</i> of you being wiped out, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“It… it can’t be that simple” the older man tried to defend; “the elders…”</p><p>“Oh my <i>Gods</i>” the omega groaned, his eyes rolling; “if I had a ryo for <i>every</i> time a bunch of old people who <i>somehow</i> managed <i>not</i> to die whilst sending younger people out to fight for <i>their</i> bitter ideals <i>ruined</i> peoples’ lives then I’d be <i>drowning</i> in money” he sighed, his head shaking. “Tell them to fuck off” he added, his body prowling towards the bewilderedly blinking Uchiha, his right hand jabbing his index finger into the other’s armoured chest; “are you or are you <i>not</i> the Head of your Clan?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Hai” the other breathed, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>“And <i>you</i>” Kakashi continued, his sandaled feet spinning and launching towards (a previously very amused but now actually quite concerned) Hashirama; “are you the Head of the Senju?”</p><p>“Yes” the brunette nodded, his hands raised in surrender.</p><p>“Huh” the omega shrugged; “could have fooled me” he stated, his tone demure: “so what’s stopping you from putting your big-boy pants on and telling all of those exhausted people outside that you’re not only all going home <i>but</i> you’re going to practice forgiveness and work towards building a new and better future together, hmm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Arrangement of Sorts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, poor Madara, a smidge of angst, bargains and embarrassment~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Considering the outcome” Mito stated after another mouthful of sweet, sticky dango; “I’d like to congratulate you on your unorthodox, yet incredibly effective, handling of both parties” she offered. “I am... actually quite impressed.”</p><p>Chuckling fondly, Kakashi finished his own helping with a pleased sigh, his smile particularly warm; “why thank you, Mito-sama” he returned with an incline of his head. “Oh... and please pass on my thanks to Kurama-san, too” be furthered whilst they continued to laze on the dais they’d been given.</p><p>“That monster deserves no thanks” the femme returned, her tone bitter, the pleasure she’d been enjoying swiftly shoved to the whey-side; “he is a curse to be suffered and nothing more” she added, her eyes looking off into the near distance whilst Senju and Uchiha continued to mill all around them.</p><p>“Is that so?” the younger Shinobi murmured, his tone thoughtful; “that seems quite a bleak way to put things” he said, his hands reaching for the small plate holding the last treat and holding it out to her.</p><p>“Tch, don’t talk on matters in which you have no experience” she huffed whilst waving the food-stuff away; “my body has become the housing for a monster” she bit out, her hands balling into fists. “And so <i>I</i> am a monster” she reasoned harshly; “you cannot know what that is like” she added, her lips trembling slightly. “You notice how they look at me now?” she asked, her right arm gesturing demonstratively at the few alphas and betas packing up their weapon scrolls, securing their horses and preparing to move out.</p><p>“With respect” he tried to soothe, his hands raised in surrender; “whereas it’s true that I am not a jinchuriki” he continued when the other didn’t gut him with one of the many kunai he knew she was carrying. “I was lucky enough to teach and be saved by, many times I might add, one of your successors” he revealed, her clouded eyes regarding him carefully.</p><p>“This person was... <i>will be</i> a prodigy, then?” she asked quietly, her expression grim; “try as I might... I am unable to bend that creature to my will” she sighed. “All I am is a vessel... and all that the fox is… is anger and hatred and bile” she muttered, her shoulders slumping; “I have had to seal it away, deep inside myself, just to get some semblance of peace...”</p><p>“What if I told you that there was a better way?”</p><p>Blinking, her expression briefly hopeful until she smoothed it over with her Miko’s composure, the crimson haired kunoichi turned to him, her words whisper soft; “you taught this student of yours how to overcome and suppress the kyuubi?”</p><p>Baulking, face the epitome of sheepish, the omega rubbed the back of his neck whilst a sweat-drop appeared at his temple. “Maa~!! Mito-sama” he tried, his laugh genuinely mirthful despite the feeling a guilt manifesting in his stomach, his whole demeanour self-deprecating; “he taught me <i>far more</i> than I could have ever hoped to teach him...”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Standing side by side, their brothers (both alive, even smiling) and retainers sat quietly on their respective sides the tent they were using to host their talks (which had been progressing hour by hour), had never felt so good.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking” Madara breathed, his fathomless eyes roving over the map spread out before them; “would it not suffice to build our Village... here?”</p><p>Blinking, his smile spreading as he regarded the spot his friend (ahh, and it felt so good to admit it) had pointed to, Hashirama nodded enthusiastically. “Hai” he emphatically agreed, own fingers moving to tap on various features; “the river valley will provide for farmland and homes whilst the high-cliffs will offer protection and vantage points” he said.</p><p>“Staking out territories for our Clans and any others who wish to join should be a simple matter as all the land appears to be of a similarly good quality” the Uchiha admitted. “We can set my Clan to the east and yours to the west...”</p><p>“Yes, that’ll be perfect” the Senju gushed, his excitement palpable; “we can build a series of bridges, walls, gates and have our best sensory-ninja stationed across them all on a rota system” he grinned gleefully whilst Madara snorted at his eagerness. </p><p>“Oh, come on~!” the brunette gushed, his shoulder pauldron bumping into the slightly shorter man’s; “aren’t you happy? Aren’t you just so, <i>ridiculously</i> pleased?” he pushed, his smile threatening to tear his face in two. “We’re <i>actually</i> doing this~!” he stage-whispered, his eyes <i>completely</i> ignoring the disapproving looks his sibling and Generals were sending his way; “I mean… can you <i>honestly</i> believe that we get to work together? That the next time we fight it’ll be for sparring and keeping our skills sharp as we protect our peoples <i>together</i>?”</p><p>Feeling his gruff exterior soften (but only a fraction, mind you), the slightly younger man snorted and rolled his eyes fondly; “you always were so set on this outcome, weren’t you?”</p><p>“We both were… we <i>still</i> are” the wood-style user said, his expression now reverent; “I… I cannot imagine doing this with any other” he admitted warmly, his right hand moving to the other’s left shoulder: “you could be no more my brother than if we truly shared blood, after all…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Standing with a stretch, the ‘<i>war-camps</i>’ now virtually packed away, promises of a further meeting in the Valley that would one day become his home whispering their way across the groups of relieved (heh; hating other people and refusing to forgive was always <i>much more</i> difficult when exhausted) shinobi, Kakashi let out a sigh.</p><p>One job down, one to go.</p><p>“So… you are <i>truly</i> going to abandon me, then?”</p><p>Blinking, his steel-grey eyes looking down to the woman he was becoming increasingly more fond of, the former Hokage felt his old friend <i>guilt</i> swing by to knock the wind from his sails; “ano… Mito-sama” he tried: “of course I’d love for you to come with me” he said. “Dana… your soul-mate is here… he’s offered you a place to stay…”</p><p>“And the Uchiha have given you the same opportunity” the femme cut in, her similarly dark eyes narrowing on him; “I know what you say you must do is important” she furthered: “but surely it could wait a while?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Please excuse our interruption, Uzumaki-sama, Hatake-sama?”</p><p>Turning their heads, the pair found themselves regarding a boy (no older than ten, the Senju emblem emblazoned across his head-band) kneeling before their dais alongside an Uchiha counter-part, his position equally reverent; “your presence is requested at the contract signing” he furthered with another bow of his head.</p><p>“Ahh… about that” Kakashi said, his form sheepish once more; “could you please send my deepest apologies to both Clan Heads?” he asked, his sweat-drops multiplying as the children looked up at him bewilderedly.</p><p>Heh…</p><p>Neither of those men would be used to being <i>turned down</i>, would they?</p><p>“Eto… Hatake-sama…”</p><p>“Maa~! I… I have other business elsewhere, you see” he tried to explain; “the life of an oracle (and Gods, hadn’t that made for some excellent cover, hadn’t it? Thank the Sage that he’d paid attention to history-lessons when he was younger) is one of travel, after all” he added whilst Mito snorted indelicately.</p><p>“Oh… oh yes, of course” the boy (pale-blonde hair, red eyes, definitely Hashirama’s kin if Tobirama’s colouring was anything to go by) replied whilst sharing a wary look with the rapidly paling Uchiha child.</p><p>Shit…</p><p>Madara seemed like a ‘<i>shoot the messenger</i>’ kind of guy, didn’t he?</p><p>Well… there was no skipping out on this one, it seemed.</p><p>He’d have to bite the proverbial bullet and go tell the Clan Leaders himself, wouldn’t he?</p><p>Sighing (and cursing his stupid conscience; ahh, how he sometimes missed his more cut-throat days), Kakashi reached down to pat their heads, his smile quirking when they flinched; “don’t worry” he told them: “I’ll go and say a proper good-bye after the deal’s made, alright?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Acting as witnesses, a few of the grouchy elders having been ferried over as the sun prepared to set, both omega and femme offered up their signatures whilst Hashirama and Tobirama shook hands with their form enemies for all to see.</p><p>The sound of cheering, laughing, (secret crying) and general whoops of joy was deafening, their echoes bounding around the numerous trees and resounding across the cliff which would one day hold the faces of Hokage, the celebrations continuing even as the two Leaders and their newest allies returned to the ‘<i>war room</i>’.</p><p>Yes, those sounds were <i>almost</i> as loud as the Clan Heads baulking at him, the pair barking out “<i><b>nani?!</b></i>” in unison when he’d shouldered his pack and offered a wave, his form heading to exit the fateful tent that’d seen the concept of Konohagakure no Sato become realised.</p><p><i>Of course</i> it wouldn’t be that easy.</p><p>“H-Hatake-sama, please” the brunette had tried, his form beseeching; “there must be some way that we can dissuade you” he said: “we… we have so much to thank you for… and you and Uzumaki-sama will only be given the best of what we have to offer…”</p><p>“Yari-yari” he sighed, his resolve not enjoying the pleading look being sent his way by the ‘<i>God</i>’ of all shinobi; the death-glare Madara was sending him, too, wasn’t helping; “Mito-sama is more than capable of helping you guys to figure out the rest” he said. “You don’t need me or my help in this… and it’s not to say that I’m not flattered by your offer, either…”</p><p>“How can the same omega who stood up to me and won my respect in one moment” the Uchiha cut in, his body moving to stand before the silverette, effectively blocking his way; “be so <i>cowardly</i> as to leave his work half done in another?”</p><p>Blinking (and caught between feeling bad and <i>really</i> pissed off), Kakashi instead decided to flip the situation on its head, a smile unfurling across his lips; “aww, Mada-chan, are you going to miss me that much? Maa~! How <i>very</i> flattering~!” he cooed whilst batting his lashes.</p><p>Yelping (as though he’d been struck), the ebony haired ninja took a step back, his eyes wild; “<i>m-miss you?!</i>” he sputtered: “d-d-don’t be ridiculous~! I… you… you’re <i>infuriating</i>~!” he fumbled, his cheeks pinking whilst Hashirama struggled to hide his mirth and even Mito had to cover her mouth with a long, white kimono sleeve.</p><p>“Hmm, well, alright then” the <i>oracle</i> grinned; “I’ll be back for a visit in a few—”</p><p>“<i>Chotto matte~!</i>” the Senju ruler gasped, his body leaping (not to attack him, as the split-second of mind-numbing panic had warned him) to land <i>on</i> the man he would have been trying to kill right now if not for him and Mito intervening; “y-you don’t mean that, do you Madara?!” he cried, his arms giving the slightly shorter man a shake.</p><p>
  <i>Oh boy…</i>
</p><p>“G-g-g-et off of me… you… you over-grown lummox~!” the sharingan wielder all but squealed; “what the fuck are you doing~!?”</p><p>“I’m trying to get you to apologise~!” the brunette replied, his smile-strained; “I’m sure Hatake-sama would reconsider your <i>generous</i> offer of staying at your Compound if you were… well… umm… that is to say” he stumbled, his expression becoming more sheepish: “ano… a little… <i>nicer</i>?”</p><p>“<i><b>What~?!</b></i>”</p><p>Now trying his best not to break down into a fit of laughter (Mito was also valiantly trying to maintain her composure as they attempted <i>not</i> to meet eyes for fear of <i>completely</i> dissolving into entirely inappropriate giggles), Kakashi folded his arms and somehow managed to smooth his expression into something coy.</p><p>“Hai” he managed to say, his grin becoming more mischievous; “perhaps that would change my mind” he mused whilst being able to subdue his snicker.</p><p>“I… you… <i>you</i>?!” Madara tried to accuse, his pale skin aflame; “bah~! Fine~!” he snapped: “you want nice? I’ll <i>give you <b>nice</b></i>” he grunted, his eyes alight with challenge. “However, I want you to promise, on your honour, that you won’t simply vanish the first chance you get” he stated, his form prowling back towards the omega who was <i>attempting</i> to look intimidated. “Laying the ground of our Village will be no small task and your insight, so far, has proven invaluable” he (not really) reluctantly admitted; “I demand a full year’s worth of your time before…”</p><p>“Yari-yari” Kakashi huffed, his tone mildly exasperated; “okay… since it seems to mean so much to you” he relented, the feel of Mito’s hand upon his shoulder almost as warming as the look of relief painted across Hashirama’s face: “then sure, I promise a year of my services in exchange for room, board and <i>you</i> being <i>nice</i> to me, Mada-chan…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heh, in the interests of full-disclosure, I must admit that I nearly had Madara say that classic, clichéd anime-meme line of: "It... it's not as though I <i>like you</i>, baka~!"</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Settling in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: sexism (yay?), a smidge of angst, embarrassment, swearing, attempted humour and Kakashi being a domestic God~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later found Kakashi <i>very much</i> settled as an <i>honoured guest</i> amongst Madara and his people…</p><p>“Hatake-sama, they’ve started to set the washitsu with tables and place-settings~!”</p><p>And sure, the elders scowled, chafed and bit at him (until Izuna and his brother stepped in with the help of their most trusted retainers, all of them unanimously agreeing that peace and cooperation was worth more than any archaic, destructive ideologies concerning honour) <i>but</i> he’d dealt with bitter old men for long enough that he didn’t mind…</p><p>“Hatake-sama, are these the spices that you wanted? Kenji and Koji should be back with those herbs you described soon, too~!”</p><p>He’d been given a private room in the Clan Head’s residence (he was still getting used to <i>chamber-pot</i> living and having to ask for water to be boiled and brought to him when he wanted to bathe), a few sets of clothing (all backed with uchiwa, surprise-surprise), hand-carved sandals and a very comfortable futon…</p><p>“Hatake-sama, Ao-san has sharpened these knives for you~!”</p><p>The Compound itself (a relatively new structure since the multiple attacks these lands had suffered often caused the buildings to be burned down in some capacity) was also in a state of flux; Hashirama and his fellow leader were wasting no time in getting their Clan’s over past grudges and moving towards the new territory that they’d be sharing…</p><p>“Hatake-sama, is there anything else I can get for you?”</p><p>Therefore, as of first thing tomorrow morning, they’d all be packing up and moving out to the valley, groups of their best shinobi and diplomats already having spread to neighbouring hamlets and townships in search of carpenters, builders, farmers and merchants to flush out their fledgling utopia…</p><p>“Hmm? Ah, no thank you, Suki-chan” he replied whilst he and his shadow-clones (heh, the look on Madara and Izuna’s faces had been priceless; the bitterest old-woman (their grandmother, he’d been told) who’d been accompanying them had nearly had a conniption at seeing that ‘<i>wily, young meddler~!</i>’ having multiplied) busied themselves in the main kitchen. </p><p>“Dana… but can you spread the word that dinner will be ready in half an hour, please?” he asked, the fish he was flambéing sizzling nicely. “Oh… and thank Ran-sama for that premium sake, would you? It’s excellent” he praised, the seven-year-old girl (who he’d refused as a servant (because <i>no</i>) but accepted as a paid assistant) kneeling at the kitchen door nodding, her pretty young features serious as she replied with a proud “hai! Hatake-sama!” and dashed off.</p><p>Heh, the kids of this era were so rigidly cute.</p><p>He’d <i>definitely</i> be demanding that he have a gaggle of them to train, with Suki being amidst their number.</p><p>It’d be nice to teach again, wouldn’t it?</p><p>“Wow… something smells incredible in here.”</p><p>Blinking out of his thoughts (hmm, maybe <i>he</i> would be the forgotten ancestor who developed the bell-test which’d been passed down to him which he, in turn, had passed onto his students), the omega turned to see Izuna’s slender form stood in the same door-way, his eyes roving around the clone-covered kitchen.</p><p>“What is it that you’re making for our celebratory dinner, hmm?”</p><p>“*Trout meuniere, Kakashi-style” he replied with a wink; “if you’re too hungry to wait, I’ve also made some onigiri and there’s a pot of miso simmering over there” he offered as the younger of the Uchiha patriarchy smiled excitedly and swiftly made his way over to the selection of perfectly sculpted rice-balls, his eyes rolling as he took a bite.</p><p>“<i>How do you make everything taste so good~?</i>” he asked after a swallow, his face full of praise.</p><p>“Maa~! Izuna-kun, you’ll be giving me a big head…”</p><p>“Tch, it can’t get <i>too much</i> bigger or it’ll fall right off of your shoulders, Hatake-gaki.”</p><p>Huffing, his gaze returning to the pan, he mentally checked on three of the clones copying his motions whilst three more oversaw the rice, selected the best pickles and stirred various pots and pans; “uh-oh” he called: “Mada-chan sounds grumpier than usual” he mused, his shoulders giving a light shrug. “Whatever could be the cause, I wonder?”</p><p>“Whatever <i>indeed</i>” the Clan Head replied dryly whilst gesturing at the six silverettes so happily going about their work; “why am I <i>not</i> surprised that you can use one of Tobirama’s most ingenious and closely guarded jutsu, hmm?”</p><p>“We all have our talents” he chuckled, his steel-grey eyes appraising the man (so much more relaxed, so much younger in his navy-yukata and bare-feet); “speaking of which, I really enjoyed your speech earlier” he admitted, his attention returning to the almost perfectly cooked fish.</p><p>If his gaze had stayed on Madara then he would likely have seen the momentarily bewildered but <i>definitely</i> pleased look flashing across the usually grumpy alpha’s face.</p><p>Izuna, however, had had a front row seat, his throat now struggling to swallow the rice he’d accidently inhaled due to his shock at seeing such a thing.</p><p>He’d <i>rarely</i> seen his brother look like that, in fact, it’d never happened outside of the very rare moments they’d shared growing up, their bodies exhausted and bloodied whilst their father <i>almost</i> congratulated them on an assassination well done.</p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>“Yes… well… it was appropriate” the older Uchiha recovered, his body walking into the room and cautiously regarding the clones, his form flinching, unnerved, when a couple waved at him; “you will teach this jutsu to me” he added, his arms crossing to show the finality of the statement.</p><p>“Will I now?” Kakashi hummed, his cooked wares carefully deposited on a serving dish; “that seems quite likely supposing that you meet with my terms…”</p><p>“<i>Our</i> terms have already been <i>met</i>!” the stronger harumphed, his body moving to stand beside the omega; “you agreed to a year’s worth of room and board…”</p><p>“On the condition that you’re <i>nice</i> to me” the younger man countered, his expression demure; “is yelling at me whilst I cook a meal for you and your kin, a service that was <i>not</i> included in our original discussion, very nice, Mada-chan?” he furthered, his lips pouting.</p><p>Ahh; was there anything <i>better</i> than watching that usually stoically composed man flinch, baulk, pale and then blush as he struggled to override his gruff, domineering nature?</p><p>“I… that’s not… you didn’t… I mean” he struggled, his hands bunching into fists at his side before, his ears burning with embarrassment, he stiffly bowed his head; “<i>g-gomen</i>” he (somehow; Gods, the poor man looked as though he was about to blow out at least five veins in his forehead alone) managed to bite out.</p><p>Izuna didn’t know quite <i>how</i> he managed to remain standing as he watched his dragon of brother simper at the omega’s heel like a naughty puppy.</p><p>If he hadn’t have seen it with his own eyes then he <i>never</i> would have believed it…</p><p>“There-there” Kakashi smiled; “all is forgiven” he granted magnanimously, his hands then (by the Gods, by the Gods, <i>by the fucking Gods</i>~!) moving to grab a pair of chopsticks, the implements artfully picking out a prime chunk of the freshly cooked trout which was offered to Madara.</p><p>And he <i>took it</i> in his <i>mouth</i>~!</p><p>And he <i>sighed</i> in <i>utter bliss</i>~!</p><p>What…</p><p>What, exactly, was he witnessing here?</p><p>What would his aniki do to him if he remembered that he was <i>there</i> to witness it?!</p><p>Feeling as though his eyes would pop out of his head as he stared, the younger of the ruling brothers quickly decided to very slowly and very carefully extradite himself from the kitchen (with two more onigiri in hand), a silent prayer of thanks heading up to the heavens as his ninja prowess didn’t let him down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for him, in his time as Hokage, Kakashi had taken part in his fair-share of <i>hostile</i> dinner-parties and so, when his refusal of attending the <i>last meal</i> in this Compound before it was razed for any useful parts then abandoned was turned down flat by Madara (who’d threatened to <i>actually</i> drag him in if necessary), he just enjoyed his food and left the Uchiha to their conversations…</p><p>“And what say you, Hatake?”</p><p>Or… at least that’s what he’d <i>tried</i> to do…</p><p>“I’m sure that Hatake-<b>sama</b> has no interest in your theories on gender, Seiji-sama” the Clan Head cut in, his gravelly voice tinged with displeasure; he’d warned the elders time and time again about being disrespectful to the oracle that’d been sent to guide them.</p><p>His displeasure at being ignored would not end well for them, either, for the omega had said it himself on that fateful day, hadn’t he? Who exactly <i>was</i> the leader of the Uchiha? Who exactly <i>was</i> in control?</p><p>It was about time that he put the ghosts of his father and grandfather to bed and moved into that role, to own it fully.</p><p>And that meant that his decisions (not that he wouldn’t allow others to inform him; he would <i>not</i> become a tyrant, after all) would be acknowledged and that his word would be law.</p><p>They knew where the proverbial-door was if they didn’t like it, didn’t they?</p><p>Heh, not that they’d be stupid enough to go anywhere without his protection, of course.</p><p>“Masaka… I meant no offense” the shrivelled old coot mused, his right hand gesturing to his nearly empty plate; “I was merely saying how <i>impressed</i> I am that an omega whom is clearly so suited to his natural inclination for domestic-service also finds himself as an unescorted traveller and kunoichi, that’s all” he furthered. “The next generation seems to be full of surprises, wouldn’t you agree, Hatake-<i>sama</i>?”</p><p>Smiling good-naturedly (because old bastards would never change, no matter what era you were in), Kakashi straightened his shoulders and regarded the speaker calmly, his smile serene; “firstly, I am honoured by your compliment, Uchiha-sama” he said smoothly. “But I’m afraid that your assumption of this being my, what did you call it? <i>Natural</i> inclination is quite misplaced” he furthered, his smile dimming a little; “like so many children, I was orphaned at a young age” he explained. </p><p>Gods, it was probably a little early to be sharing his history, but still.</p><p>He <i>really</i> couldn’t stand the thought of that sneering man regarding him as though he should be bare-foot and chained to the sink because that’s what he’d been <i>born</i> to do.</p><p>“And by orphaned, I mean that my father and I were the last of our Clan at the time of my birth and he was lost to me at the age of five” he added, a few of the elders and the ruling brothers having stopped eating as they listened to him. “Being alone in a village consumed by war, I had little choice but to teach myself the skills necessary to survive and, fortunately for me, I’d shown great promise at the age of three and had already mastered several katas, reading, writing and arithmetic by the age of four” he shrugged. “Catching fish, foraging herbs and maintaining a house compares quite poorly to having to defend yourself every-day, carrying out missions for payment and to live in a society that looks down on you for being so different” he finished mildly.</p><p>“Ahh…” the wrinkle creased former shinobi tried, his form withering under the collective glares of Madara and Izuna; “yes… I should imagine that was a very… trying time for you, Hatake-sama…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“*Trout meuniere, Kakashi-style” is what Kakashi cooks for Obito and Rin in Naruto Shippuden episode 483~!</p><p>Also, I wrote this two hours before heading to bed... so apologies if it needs heavily editing~!</p><p>^_^;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Visions and Fate...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, shouting, bossing people around and being sneaky~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the evening had passed a lot more amicably after that; hell, Madara had even <i>personally</i> apologised to him, completely unprompted, before they’d bid each other good evening and retired to their rooms.</p><p>It was hard to imagine, thinking on it now, that Zetsu would be able to corrupt this man and turn him into a monster who’d attempt to destroy the world and forfeit his existence as a consequence. </p><p>Heh.</p><p>Not on his watch.</p><p>However, now that he’d pledged a year of his service to help build the Village that would one day become his home (ahh, the paradoxes of time-travel; what fun!), how <i>exactly</i> would he be able to track, find and kill that annoying, little blob-demon?</p><p>Humming to himself, he unfurled, spread out and lay atop his futon, the night far too hot and muggy for any blankets even with his shuttered windows open.</p><p>His plan, of course, had been to go travelling; based on everything he’d gleaned from the fourth <i>Great</i> war, he thought he knew <i>roughly</i> where the bastard spent its time before approaching Madara after the fight he and Hashirama would have at the Valley of the End. However, in hindsight, perhaps that’d be more of a wild-goose chase then anything else; the vast territory that would become Iwa no Kuni was treacherous and swamped with bandits, ninjas and all manner of wild and dangerous animals.</p><p>Sure, he was more than capable of looking after himself <i>but</i> the news of a powerful omega roaming around would make him too big of a target, wouldn’t it?</p><p>That, and as small and relatively powerless Zetsu probably was with his mother’s tree still sealed away and the Gedo Mazo still trapped on the moon (of all places), if it caught wind of him snooping around and looking for it then it could go to ground and resurface in the midst of Konoha with the Senju and Uchiha none the wiser.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Then there was Hagoromo’s tablet, wasn’t there?</p><p>Yes, he’d seen the shrine set up in the family’s small, well-guarded temple and knew that the cursed thing was laying there, simply waiting for a mangekyo user to reveal it’s <i>truth</i> that the tsuki yo me would put them on top and solve all of the world’s problems.</p><p>
  <i>Whoopee…</i>
</p><p>Getting to the blasted carving, let alone destroying it and living to tell the tale (he should imagine that the notion of being <i>nice</i> would be thrown straight out of Madara’s vernacular if he saw him smashing up their greatest heirloom) would be… <i>difficult</i>.</p><p>Hell… even if he told them the truth (an idea which had nearly given Mito a conniption; he could influence certain events, she’d told him, but revealing that he was from the future was a big <b>no-no</b> and she’d had him swear on it with a fūinjutsu before she’d allowed him to leave the temple (as part of her <i>responsibilities</i>), too) how could he prove it?</p><p><i>“Hey Mada-chan, could you do me a favour and <i>not</i> stare too hard at the sacred stone you and your kin have been worshipping for generations in case you inadvertently become a megalomaniac obsessed with getting a rinnengan and world-domination, please?”</i> had a certain ring to it <i>but</i>…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Who was he trying to kid? As real as the events he’d survived were, that just sounded crazy, didn’t it?</p><p>Crazier still, he’d also met the man pre-mangekyo, hadn’t he?</p><p>Maybe stopping him from thinking about developing his dojutsu to that stage was doable?</p><p>
  <i>Pppffftttt…</i>
</p><p>Oh yes, and Ton-ton could fly and just chose not to.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>” he muttered to himself, his form sitting up to stare at the (tch, how fitting) full-moon taunting him through the slatted widows, its brightness flooding his room to annoy him even further.</p><p>Hell… and destroying the damned thing would probably do more harm than good even <i>if</i> he could find a way to do it.</p><p>‘<i>Okay Hatake, since you’re so smart, what are you going to do now?</i>’ he thought, his arms folding as he huffed to himself; ‘<i>you’ve got four, maybe five years before that slimy bastard comes to call with the intentions of turning Madara against Hashirama, haven’t you?</i>’ he mused. ‘<i>Also… with Izuna alive, him passing his eyes onto his brother will be unlikely… hmm… but that doesn’t help with the blindness situation, does it?</i>’ he huffed; ‘<i>and Madara won’t suffer being lesser to Hashirama either, will he? No… no there has to be some way that I can help him to create the mangekyo <i>and</i> stay loyal to the Village whilst… <b>wait!</b></i>’</p><p>Blinking, the omega was up and crouched at the small writing desk he’d been given, his hands reaching for the oil-lamp (oh how he <i>longed</i> for electricity outside of his chakra), ink-pot and calligraphy brush, his mind a whirl with ideas.</p><p>He could make this all work.</p><p>He just needed to present everything in a way that he could persuade the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki to go along with…</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ano… Hatake-sama… are you… <i>well</i>?”</p><p>Stumbling from his bedroom, the clothes he’d been wearing since yesterday still covering him, Kakashi regarded Suki (diligently kneeling at his door awaiting instructions whilst the rest of her Clan were still going about the packing and storing of various things in preparation for the big-move to their new lands) for a moment before looking at the five scrolls he held.</p><p>“Umm” he tried, a yawn stretching his lips; “w-ha time is it?”</p><p>“An hour after dawn” the child replied; “can I help you with those?”</p><p>Blinking (what had he been doing?), the omega cocked his head to one side before, with a baulk, he looked to her again; “where is Madara-sama?”</p><p>“He’s trying to convince the elders to leave their lodgings” the girl whispered conspiratorially, her eyes sneaking a look around at the walls and ceilings; “they’re being… temperamental” she furthered quietly.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>The poor girl was probably worried that she’d be overheard disrespecting their Clan’s <i>beloved</i> council and be spanked for her trouble.</p><p>“Oh… right I… no… no wait, that’s perfect!” he gasped; “can you take me there?”</p><p>Looking at him owlishly, Suki nodded once and stood; “hai, Hatake-sama” she said slowly, her expression dubious: “whether they’ll allow you entrance is another thing entirely, though…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Feeling his shallow-well of patience boiling away with every complaint, refusal and out-right insult that his grandmother and her retainers had (in some cases literally) thrown at him, Madara was beginning to wonder what the true harm of just leaving them all there to starve and perish in the elements without protection was, when…</p><p>“Sumimasen, mina-sama… I hope you’ll excuse my informal interruption?”</p><p>Ahh… Kami-sama be praised!</p><p>“As our honoured guest, you’re more than welcome.”</p><p>Oh yes, he couldn’t be <i>more</i> pleased to allow the enigmatic traveller entrance; now his churlish seniors had a new target for their barbed words and diatribes, didn’t they?</p><p>“What is <i>he</i> doing here?!”</p><p>“This is an outrage~!”</p><p>“Is <i>nothing</i> sacred in this accursed world any more~?!”</p><p>Grunting and sliding to the side, the alpha indicated for the silver-haired oracle to take the place he’d previously been kneeling in as they stared at the wall before them lined with the <i>honourable</i> elders.</p><p>“You <i>dare</i> to allow an… an <i>outsider</i> to have an audience with us unannounced and looking as though he’s been dragged around the wilderness all night?!”</p><p>Crossing his arms imperially (after giving the omega a quick once over, a smile very nearly stretching his lips; the omega <i>did</i> look dishevelled… hmm, it wasn’t a <i>bad</i>-look, really), the Clan Head nodded; “Hatake-sama is in my employ and, if we hadn’t been wasting valuable time here arguing, I would be holding council with him now” he stated gruffly. “You’re the ones imposing on his time, not the other way around…”</p><p>“<i>Ooohh!</i> You would not <i>dare</i> speak that way to me if your father was…”</p><p>“Yes, but my father <i>isn’t</i> here, is he?” he cut in, his irises momentarily flashing red; “he was slain by the Senju, just as we slew hundreds of their number, their <i>children</i> in retaliation” he grunted: “are you all not <i>tired</i> of such blood-shed?” he heard himself ask, his brows furrowing. “How many more of our kin would you have me bury before you’re satisfied!?”</p><p>“The Senju are…”</p><p>“<i>Just</i> as many! <i>Just</i> as strong! <i>Just</i> as bitter as we are!” he snapped, his patience having finally gone; “and I will tolerate this jingoistic nonsense no longer… we should be <i>building</i> our Clans to defend these lands and our territory from others, not bickering amongst ourselves!” he added. “You’re free to think differently… just as you’re <i>free</i> to stay here and rot!”</p><p>Gasping, their wrinkled eyes widened as some even clutched their hearts, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a ridiculous amount of pride (which was ridiculous in itself) as the alpha beside him stared them all down, his shoulders straightening when all of them, his grandmother included, deflated.</p><p>“Ahh… about <i>rotting</i>” he managed to use as a way into conversation, his expression sheepish as they all turned to him at once; “it’s actually quite fortuitous that we’re all here, right now” he furthered whilst laying the labours of his night’s work before them: “I’ve had a <i>vision</i> that the fates wanted me to share with you…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Offering a wave at Hashirama, his brother (because <i>of course</i> he’d come even though he wasn’t invited; heavens forbid that they be apart for five minutes, especially since the brunette had been summoned to the <i>enemies</i> homestead) and the pretty Miko that their resident saviour had travelled with.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Senju-sama” he greeted with a bow, his eyes momentarily locking with Tobirama (was it him or did the alpha keep <i>looking</i> at him? Surely… he couldn’t know his secret, could he? Shit… he did have advanced senses, didn’t he?); “please follow me…”</p><p>“Tch, you must be <i>crazy</i> if you’d think…”</p><p>“…that we’d <i>dream</i> of keeping Madara-sama waiting~!” the older of the men cut in, a <i>very</i> deliberate look passing to his kin as they were warily watched by small groups of servants and retainers; “kyodai, if you have such grave reservations, then why not wait here at the gate?” he added before bowing to allow Mito to pass him.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>It seemed that the mokuton-user was <i>also</i> sneaking glances that he shouldn’t be.</p><p>
  <i>Interesting…</i>
</p><p>However, there was little time to ponder such things now; he might have to step in if a fight broke out between their guests but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>“Tch, <i>fine</i>, I’ll come… but that doesn’t mean I have to like this… <i>arrangement</i>.”</p><p>Watching the exchange carefully, and grinning despite himself when the taciturn, ivory-haired alpha snorted, tightly folded his arms and stomped over to join them, Izuna checked his sentries, Generals and the rest of their Clan (most sitting on boxes and crates or tending to the horses as they waited) before leading them into the partially deconstructed homestead.</p><p>“Can you tell me what this urgent summons is about?” Hashirama enquired as they removed their sandals and padded inside, a handful of maids bowing deeply at them; “I must confess that I was… ano… just a little concerned when your Clan didn’t meet us at the rendezvous…”</p><p>“Yes… and we’re very deeply sorry about that” the younger of the ruling Uchiha was quick to soothe; “but there has been a development that really couldn’t wait” he added, a glare narrowing from him to Tobirama when the other snorted.</p><p>“Maa… I see” the brunette replied, his shoulders slumping with relief; “then I am very, <i>very</i> glad to have been informed and invited” he breathed: “and I’m ready to help in any way that I can…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Uzumaki Mito had experienced many things that most women, most <i>people</i>, of this era would never be able to contemplate…</p><p>“<i>N-n-nan-i-i-i?!</i>”</p><p>She housed a grumpy-youkai in the confines of her mind (a kitsune who, after spending the past few nights meditating to actually attempt a conversation with him, didn’t seem to be the manifestation of pure-evil she’d been told he was by the Houshi who sealed him inside of her), she’d travelled through time and had met others who’d done the same…</p><p>“By the Gods… if it was possible… then…”</p><p>However…</p><p>“What say you, Tobirama? Do his workings seem sound?”</p><p>Whatever deity had led her to cross-paths with Hatake Kakashi, she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they’d wanted to make her life even <i>more</i> interesting…</p><p>“This… this is… <i>how</i>… these seals are… why, they’re <i>incredible</i>…”</p><p>And positively <i>littered</i> with migraines…</p><p>“Maa… such high praise from one of the greatest seal-masters of the known world, I’m honoured” the silverette offered pleasantly enough, his head ducking slightly when she took a very deliberate slurp of her matcha, their eyes meeting.</p><p>“Yes, and quite fitting praise it would seem” she noted mildly, her brows minutely twitching in irritation; “and you say that <i>all of this</i>” she continued, her right hand gesturing to the five scrolls that the men and Uchiha elders were still gawking over: “came to you in a <i>vision</i>?”</p><p>“H-hai” he replied, the sweat-drop at his temple a dead-give away; “I stayed up the whole night conversing with the fates that brought me here” he explained ruefully as, despite herself, Mito felt a smile tug at her lips.</p><p>What a shrewd, clever and sneaky way to get around the seal that should have prevented him from revealing such things.</p><p>It clearly was all in his own hand-writing and, obviously, he would have had to make adjustments to whatever seals and jutsu he’d presented to the people assembled around him.</p><p>Yes, very clever indeed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Realisations...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: swearing, messing with the time-stream, planning, scheming, embarrassment, burgeoning romance, feels, Hashirama's bouts of depression, sibling-on-sibling violence and JEALOUSY~!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am having TOO MUCH FUN writing this~!</p><p>XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As noon rolled around, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel <i>incredibly</i> pleased with himself…</p><p>“A-ano-sa… Hatake-sama… this isn’t very proper…”</p><p>Here he was, marching through a forest amidst a sea of Uchiha with a pack on his back, a box in his hands and Suki perched across his shoulders; the poor girl had been run ragged like so many of the lower-class children (who he’d insisted be allowed to ride in one of the horse-drawn carts lest the spirits be <i>displeased</i> with them) and he wouldn’t stand for her to suffer the long trip as well.</p><p>Even if she was more embarrassed than pleased by his gesture.</p><p>“Yari-yari, who cares, hmm?” he asked whilst looking up at her, his smile bright; “it’s a lovely day to just enjoy the sunlight coming through the trees, don’t you think?”</p><p>“H-hai” the girl replied before lifting her head to look up, the light breeze catching her jet-bangs and ruffling her pigtails.</p><p>Ahh…</p><p>Now that he’d put so many fail-safes in place at once, maybe all of them would be able to relax and enjoy themselves a little more often from now on.</p><p>“I can’t decide whether I want to wipe that smile from your face or copy it” Mito, steadfastly walking at his side, a younger child cradled in her arms as though the infant belonged there, revealed, her dark eyes scrutinising him.</p><p>“Hmm, Suki-chan and I think you should copy it, don’t we, Suki-chan?” he advised with a wink, the action causing her to release a breathy laugh before she composed herself whilst the girl he carried giggled cutely whilst nodding.</p><p>“You’re a menace” she huffed good-naturedly; “however, I cannot deny your <i>all seeing</i> prowess… oracle-sama” she furthered as he sweat-dropped once more: “how <i>incredible</i> that the spirits have communicated to you a way to use medical jutsu to ensure that the Uchiha Clan will no longer go blind” she mused. “Similarly, to think that the Gods are so <i>pleased</i> to see an end to this warring of ninja that they’ve ordained that two people should rule the very aptly named Konohagakure no Sato as joint Hokage” she furthered demurely, her smile tilting into a pleased grin as he continued to sweat. “And to have such advanced forewarning about an evil in our midst, why, one can’t help but be impressed, especially since you’ve won over the infamously stoic Senju Tobirama with your wizardry” she marvelled coyly; “it’s certainly <i>very</i> fortunate, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Maa~! Y-yes… the fates move in mysterious ways, don’t they?” he chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>“Hatake-sama is pretty <i>and</i> wonderful, isn’t he Uzumaki-sama?” his passenger called, her shyness having died away in the light of her admiration for the man who was <i>paying</i> her to do no where near as much work as the main house-keepers had been busying her with. “I’ve never seen Madara-sama <i>so</i> happy, either” she furthered before looking around the people quietly chatting and moving with them, her head leaning down to whisper; “he’s actually very handsome when he smiles, isn’t he?”</p><p>Sharing a look and a genuine laugh, the older travellers agreed with the girl and began talking on other things as the Valley they’d all come to call home drew ever closer.</p><p>And, for the first time in a long while, he actually felt hopeful; Gods, it was <i>good</i> to feel <i>useful</i> again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“<i>The mangekyo, you say? You believe that you know of a way to awaken such a thing?</i>”</p><p>Uchiha Madara had seen and experienced many things in his twenty-five years of life and yet, as the private conversation the oracle had shared with him, his brother and elders before the Senju had arrived to review the jutsu he’d made and the instructions he’d been given, he still couldn’t help but feel amazed…</p><p>“<i>Hai Seiji-sama… the legends speak of the Rikudō Sennin unlocking the magekyo through witnessing the death of loved one and, I should imagine, many in your Clan may have interpreted that to mean that even killing your kin may produce the desired result… however… I believe, through genjutsu, there may be another way that doesn’t involve any <i>real</i> death at all…</i>”</p><p>“<i>But why?</i>” he’d asked, his tone slaked with awe; “<i>why would you help us to do this?</i>” he’d pushed because, in all of his life, no one had ever approached the Uchiha to help them; most rival Clans knew them to be cursed, frightening and <b>evil</b> with many more openly admitting that they’d love to see the Senju slaughter them all…</p><p>Who was this mysterious and beautiful man from a Clan none had ever heard of?</p><p>How could he see something redeemable in them when others could not?</p><p>“<i>Madara-sama, since you and Hashirama-sama will be responsible for the nurturing and protection of the Village you’ll co-create, then it is only fair and right that <b>you</b> are his equal in strength and skill</i>” the omega had replied as though the answer was obvious, as though he shouldn’t even be <i>questioning</i> the aid he was receiving. “<i>You’re a great man</i>” the other had added, his smile genuine; “<i>and you deserve to be greater still in order to protect the ones you care about</i>” he’d grinned: “<i>that, and I can’t have either you or the Senju Clan Head getting complacent or <i>bored</i> now, can I?</i>”</p><p>Would wonders never cease?</p><p>“Ano… you do know that you’re staring at him, don’t you ainiki?”</p><p>Blinking, the teasing tone of his brother pulling him out of his thoughts, Madara turned to narrow a glare at his sibling; “what?”</p><p>“<i>What</i> he asks” the slightly shorter shinobi snorted, his eyes rolling fondly; “you’ve not taken your gaze off of <i>you know who</i> since we set off” he said, his eyebrows waggling: “I think <i>somebody</i> is a little… smitten.”</p><p>Snorting, his arms folding tightly across his armoured chest, the Uchiha Clan leader turned his head to the left to glower at something other than his kin…</p><p>“I think that Izuna-san has a point, you know~!”</p><p>And found his flustered countenance faced squarely at a deviously pleased Hashirama…</p><p>“Feh! The pair of you… you… I… I have <i>no idea</i> what you’re talking about” he stumbled, his glare narrowing harshly when the brunette had to smother his laughter with his hand whilst Tobirama shook his head and returned to scrutinising the scroll Kakashi had insisted he inspect.</p><p>“Oh Gods… Madara… you… you’re <i>blushing</i>~!”</p><p>“<b><i>No I mostly certainly am not~!</i></b>” he snarled in a hushed, harsh-whisper that had a couple of his retainers wisely moving away; “and what about you, huh? Have you asked that Miko to marry you yet?!”</p><p>“<i>W-w-w-h-a-a-t-t?</i>” the Senju sputtered, his face erupting with every shade of red on the spectrum, his hands flailing around; “M-M-Mito-sama and I… well… she… I mean… I’m just a dumb brute and she’s, well…” he sighed, his form becoming rapidly dejected, his face growing bluer by the second as his shoulders slumped.</p><p>Watching on, his anger dying to exasperation, the Uchiha Clan leader shook his head, his masses of inky hair rustling around whilst Tobirama let out an annoyed sigh as Izuna sheepishly chuckled, the noise briefly causing the pale-haired ninja to glance at him before looking away once more.</p><p>“How can a man who is able to meet me, toe-to-toe, on the battle field give in to such bouts of sporadic depression?” he heard himself breath whilst the brunette, somehow, sagged further; “have you even <i>talked</i> to her outside of any meetings you’ve shared with your elders?”</p><p>Slowly straightening himself, his dark eyes unfathomable as he tracked the happily chatting Priestess’ movements, Hashirama huffed, his brows furrowing; “no” he all but pouted: “and it’s not been for lack of trying, either” he grumped. “She… a woman like that? She wouldn’t want to waste her precious time talking with me” he mourned; “what would we even converse about? I’m no saint and she is so wise, so learned…”</p><p>“Tch, trust you to make something so easy sound so difficult” Madara grunted, his crossed arms slackening a little as he side-eyed his friend; “just ask her to take tea with you this evening” he advised, his shoulders shrugging: “who would say no to tea?”</p><p>Blinking, his face becoming hopeful, the brunette turned to his friend fully, his eagerness clear; “you… you really think so?” he breathed: “eto… I still don’t know what we’d…”</p><p>“Oh, for heavens’ sake, man” the slightly shorter ground out; “ask her about her homeland, her childhood… hell, hobbies, <i>anything</i>” he bit out, his frustration mounting: “she’s <i>just</i> a person” he reasoned. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“She could reject me” the Senju replied quickly, his brows furrowing; “laugh at me, ask me what in the world I was thinking to even <i>look</i> at her, let alone…”</p><p>“Tobirama” the older of the Uchiha cut in bluntly, the naturally red-eyed man turning to him, his expression sour.</p><p>“Hai?”</p><p>“You need to smack your brother across his stupid-head before <i>I</i> do and cause a scene…”</p><p>“<i>N-n-nani?!</i>”</p><p>“Hmm? Wakata.”</p><p>“<i>Ooowwww~!</i> Otouto~! That hurt~!” Hashirama cried, his hands clutching the bump that was forming atop his crown whilst Izuna guffawed into his hands, Tobirama continued on as though nothing had happened and Madara let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>Who in their right mind would get so caught up in such a silly thing as <i>courting</i>, anyway?</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next week flew by in a blur…</p><p>“All Earth-style users are needed for sewer-tunnel crafting and… yes, Yuri-san? Have the water-style users redirect those seven creeks into the main-stream, would you?”</p><p>The Mokuton users had outdone themselves with the creation and manipulation of timbers thanks to his <i>critiquing</i> of their jutsu (he’d sent a silent prayer of thanks to his kohai in the time-line he’d left as he created each scroll; Tobirama insisting on a library to house them all had been another God send) and, for the majority, the Senju and Uchiha were working well together…</p><p>“Akira-san? We’ll need another hunting party to go after boar and, ano… could you please check that Shinobu-san and the fishing teams have taken their catches to Hana-sama in the communal-kitchen? If we all want dinner tonight then those trout need to be prepared soon, alright?”</p><p>Slowly but surely the tents they’d been using were packed away as families moved into newly constructed homes, Clan houses broadened out and the farmlands were seeded and the smaller groups of peoples who’d agreed to join them in their efforts to create Konohagakure no Sato were more than happy to pitch in with ideas of their own.</p><p>“Suki-chan? Why don’t you go and play with those children over there, hmm? Don’t you want to make a nice flower crown for yourself?”</p><p>Faithfully sat at his heels, her hands diligently sharpening kunai, the girl blinked up at him, her embarrassed blush darkening; “gomen nasai, Hatake-sama” she said, the pair of them occupying the grand meeting-hall’s veranda as various people approached him for tasks and assignment updates.</p><p>“Eh?” he quipped; “what are you sorry for?” he asked before crouching down to observe her.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have been watching them” she admitted, her head ducking in shame whilst, completely oblivious, the small gaggle of civilian children sat on the river bank to their left, their forms laughing and threading the summer wildflowers into various <i>jewellery</i>; “I have work to do…”</p><p>“Hmm, yes… but you do work for me now, don’t you?” he mused, his hands reaching for the whetting-stone she’d been gripping, her small hands already toughened from labour; “well, as your employer, I demand that you have a break and go enjoy yourself, make some friends and relax a little” he said, a grin threatening to take over his serious frown.</p><p>“Honto-ni?!” the little femme cried; “arigato gozaimasu, Hatake-sama~!” she called, her expression joyous as she gave his yukata covered leg a quick hug before getting up and sprinting over to introduce herself to the other younger people, their smiles wide as they greeted her in return and welcomed her to sit with them.</p><p>Aww~!</p><p>If only he had his camera…</p><p>“Umm… sumimasen?”</p><p>Blinking out of his revery, Kakashi pulled himself back into a stand, his eyes looking over to the right to see…</p><p>‘<i>No… no it… it can’t be…</i>’</p><p>“Are you Hatake-sama?”</p><p>‘<i>M-Minato-sensei?!</i>’</p><p>“H-Hai” he replied softly, his form a little shaken as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed alpha smiled at him warmly; Gods… he’d known it was wrong when he was a child, however, there was <i>no</i> denying the <i>huge</i> crush he’d had on his teacher growing up.</p><p>Or the heart-break he’d felt every time he saw the man of his affections spending time with Uzumaki Kushina, the pain only growing (until he squashed it) with their marriage.</p><p>“Ano… are you alright?” the taller man asked, his handsome face a touch worried as a gentle breeze tousled those sunshine bangs, his head tilted a little.</p><p>“Oh… oh yes, ahh, sorry” he tried to laugh off, his cheeks pinking; “you… umm, you just reminded me of someone I used to know” he admitted, his storm-grey eyes giving the man (fishing-nets in hand, ninja-tools tucked into his yellow-sash, a wave-patterned haori in emeralds and azure over-top navy hakama-pants) giving the man a once over. “You… you wouldn’t happen to be a Namikaze, would you?”</p><p>Blinking, that cheerful voice (so similar to Minato’s) curling out as an astonished laugh, the blonde rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, his smile radiant; “yes, yes I am” he said: “we… we all have <i>quite</i> the similar look, don’t we? Maa~! Well, our alphas do, at least” he chuckled. “My name is Namikaze Hiroshi” he introduced with a bow; “it’s an honour to meet the oracle responsible for such an amazing change in our troubled world” he furthered graciously, his grin quirking as the omega’s blush deepened a shade.</p><p>“It’s my fervent hope that I get to work with and be of service to you a great deal in the future…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Walking back to the communal hall that was serving as everyone’s overall base of operations, Madara was feeling pretty pleased with himself; the joint Senju and Uchiha Council had been established, fair laws were being constructed and he’d just returned from an extremely fruitful meeting with the Inuzuka Clan of the north.</p><p>Oh yes, he was sure that nothing could sour his good-mood; in fact, he was feeling so magnanimous that he’d decided to find the oracle and treat the man to a bento one of his finest kitchen-attendants could prepare.</p><p>“Perhaps you’d be free later to show me around?”</p><p>“Maa~ Namikaze-san, it’d be my pleasure…”</p><p>Blinking, his sandaled feet stopping just as he turned a corner to see the hall’s main-entrance, Madara was becoming aware of two <i>very</i> disturbing things.</p><p>“Oh please, call me Hiroshi…”</p><p>The first? Kakashi was laughing and chatting with a stranger… </p><p>“Alright, but I insist you call me by my first name too… ano… which tent have you been assigned to?”</p><p>A <i>stranger</i> who was (by the scent of him he’d caught on the breeze) an alpha…</p><p>“Umm… the one designated with a stag, I think” the man (a shinobi from the western coast if he wasn’t mistaken; his own scouts had encouraged quite a few to visit their fledgling Village, hadn’t they?) replied warmly; “how about you? Where are you staying?”</p><p>The second? This interloper was <i>flirting</i> (openly, unabashedly and completely unashamedly) with the oracle, his body leaning in a little closer, his phrasing overly informal, overly <i>familiar</i>.</p><p>“I’m the honoured guest of Uchiha Madara and the Uchiha Clan…”</p><p>‘<i>Yes, yes you are~!</i>’ the patriarch seethed within the roiling maelstrom of his mind; ‘<i>how <b>dare</b> this little, common nobody even approach you in this way~!?</i>’</p><p>“Wow… so you’re <i>just</i> as special as the rumours say you are, then” the blonde chuckled; “that’s quite some company you’re keeping…”</p><p>Oh~!!</p><p>He’d <i>never</i> wanted to slam someone’s stupid face into the dirt so much in his entire life~! </p><p>“They’re wonderful” Kakashi replied; “in fact… as luck would have it, Madara-sama seems to be just over there” the omega smiled, the pair of them turning to him, the silverette waving him over: “please allow me to introduce you…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelations...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: jealousy, attempted humour, Mito is taking NONE of your bullshit, Kakashi is taking NONE of your bullshit, swearing (duh), tantrums and... you'll see~!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Umm...</p><p>I wrote this in two hours so... typos, I guess?</p><p>^_^;;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teleporting to the communal hall, his eyes wild, Hashirama almost bumped into Izuna and Tobirama in his haste, his hands gripping their shoulders; “what is it? What’s happened?!” he asked: “why is Madara’s killing intent so <i>umph</i>~!”</p><p>“<i>Shh</i>” his brother hissed, his hand still firmly clamped over the other’s mouth before he nodded his head for the brunette to look around him, his eyes tracking around the wooden structure’s corner to reveal a man he didn’t know sheepishly talking with a glowering Uchiha patriarch and a very nonplussed looking Kakashi.</p><p>“Huh?” he baulked when the pale haired Senju released his face; “I don’t understand” he murmured: “they’ve not been fighting, have they?”</p><p>“Heh… give it time” the youngest of the ruling brothers sighed; “aniki looks just about ready to blow, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Blinking, his head cocking to the side, the mokuton user hummed thoughtfully; “who is that?”</p><p>“We’re not sure” his otouto replied, his eyes narrowing; “but he clearly has no idea what kind of danger he’s in” he huffed, a small smirk quirking his lips. “So much for <i>Mada-chan</i> not being interested in our resident miracle worker, hmm?” he chuckled, his words causing Hashirama and Izuna to snort, the tension they’d been sharing bleeding out of their shoulders.</p><p>“Maa… poor aniki” the raven haired <i>beta</i> said, his tone just the wrong side of teasing; “I don’t think he’s ever been in love before” he mused: “<i>shit</i>, if he keeps overacting like this then I can’t see Kakashi-kun being overly impressed, either” he added, his eyes narrowing a touch. “<i>He</i> looks to be seconds away from violence, too, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Turning their attention to the omega, their brows lifting, both Senju felt themselves nodding.</p><p>For their usually playful, cheerful and easy-going oracle seemed to have a vein or two twitching at his temple, didn’t he?</p><p>“That is a whole lot of pissed-off to be crowded into one spot, isn’t it?” the brunette said, a sweat-drop manifesting on his own forehead; “maa~ Izuna-san, maybe you should…”</p><p>“<i>Me~!?</i>” the shorter man yelped; “I’m not getting in the middle of that, thank you very much~!” he spat, his hands raised in surrender as his head shook: “I am enjoying being alive and have <i>no plans</i> to put that in jeopardy oh Mr-Master-Of-Ancient-And-Powerful-Jutsu~!” he snipped.</p><p>“Tch, the pair of you are pathetic” Tobirama snorted whilst turning to walk away.</p><p>“W-w-where in the world do you think <i>you’re</i> going, huh?!” his brother sputtered, his hands snagging the other by the wrist; “<i>we</i> have to do something before…”</p><p>“Before what?”</p><p>Blinking, the men turned to find Mito, her form serene even as she quirked a brow at them.</p><p>Bowing at her on instinct, the shinobi shared a quick look before inclining their heads around the same corner they’d been hiding behind.</p><p>Humming thoughtfully, the Miko slowly walked to round the corner, her eyes narrowing as she sighed, shot them all a look that clearly said ‘<i>what were you idiots waiting for?</i>’ before making her approach, a every disapproving expression tainting her pretty features.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh no… I <i>insist</i>, Namikaze!”</p><p>Kakashi was approximately ten seconds away from grabbing Madara by his right ear and dragging him away to give him the ‘<i>talking too</i>’ of his life…</p><p>“W-w-w-ith respect, Uchiha-sama… you… you must be very busy and I…”</p><p>There he was, innocently planning to introduce the pleasant blonde to his current employer and patron when <i><b>bam</b></i>, the moody alpha had gone full, passive-aggressive-psychopath on them and growled at the other man, his aura almost crackling the air with its intensity.</p><p>“<i>Nonsense~!</i> I’d be <i>more</i> than <i>happy</i> to give you the <i>grand</i> tour~!”</p><p>Gods…</p><p>He didn’t know if he was mortified, livid, embarrassed or all three at the same time; what in the world had gotten into the older ninja?</p><p>“E-e-e-t-t-o…”</p><p>Worse still, every time he’d tried to redirect the conversation or get the raven-haired alpha to settle, Madara had shut him down with one ridiculous excuse to keep looming over Hiroshi after another.</p><p>And he was getting <i>sick</i> and <i>tired</i> of being patronised!</p><p>He’d done <i>nothing</i> to deserve that kind of disrespect and neither had the man who he’d been hoping to win-over; having a Namikaze in the Village so early could only be a good thing, couldn’t it? </p><p>Oh yes… <i>that</i> was the main reason, of course.</p><p>The butterflies that’d occupied his stomach when their eyes had first met <i>certainly</i> had <i>nothing</i> to do with him wanting the sunny-blonde to stay…</p><p>No siree~!</p><p>“You are free now, yes?”</p><p>Ugh! Not that the wind-style user wouldn’t be running for the hills the first chance he got at this rate!</p><p>“<i>Madara-sama</i>” he tried, his hands having curled into fists at his sides whilst a strained smile pulled at his lips; “I think that your… <i>enthusiasm</i> to welcome Hiroshi-san is a little overwhelming” he offered, their eyes meeting: “perhaps you could… tone it down a little, hmm?”</p><p>“Ahh… but <i>Hatake-sama</i>” the alpha replied, his tone imperious and condescending; “Namikaze seems to have made <i>quite</i> the impression on you” he countered: “is it so wrong that <i>I</i>, too, want to see what’s so <i>special</i> about him, hmm?”</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath (don’t lose your cool, don’t lose your cool, <i>don’t lose your cool</i>~!), Kakashi was about to do something that he’d definitely regret (like thwacking the idiot in broad-daylight in a place crawling with his followers) when…</p><p>“Gentlemen? Is there any reason why you’re all standing around when there is still so much work to be done this day?”</p><p>Blinking, a prayer of thanks rocketing from his mind to the heavens, the silverette could have kissed his friend and hugged her until her bones cracked as she directed a very pointed glare at the now sulking Uchiha; “Madara-sama, I’m surprised at you” she admonished: “the kitchen staff have been looking for you for the past twenty minutes” she related primly. “It’s not like you to waste your people’s time now, is it?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Oh? And who do we have here?” she cut in, her disapproving glare cutting into him; “as the alpha of this conversation, should you not introduce him to me or has <i>all</i> semblance of manners abandoned you?”</p><p>“Tch… as you wish” he grunted, his feet scuffing the ground like an irritated bull. “<i>This</i> is Namikaze Hiroshi” the sharingan wielder huffed, his arms crossing haughtily; “<i>Namikaze</i>? You are now addressing Uzumaki Mito” he furthered: “Uzumaki-sama is a Miko of great acclaim and is to be addressed in a manner befitting her status” he added bluntly.</p><p>The <i>or else</i> hung uncomfortably in the air between them for much longer than it should have done…</p><p>“Ahh… I… I see” the blonde stammered after a thick swallow before bowing deeply at the waist; “I’m honoured to meet you, Uzumaki-sama.”</p><p>“And I, you, Namikaze-san” she returned, her own head inclining gently; “now, if it’s a guide you seek, then please allow me” she offered, another caustic look shooting Madara’s way before she moved to stand next to their visitor who seemed to openly deflate in relief whilst Kakashi watched on, his blood-pressure having finally lowered to normal parameters.</p><p>“Shall we be away, then?” she continued, her gaze momentarily meeting with her friend who bowed his own thanks; “I believe that Hatake-sama and his host need to have words in private, don’t you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief, Hashirama leaned heavily against the wooden wall of the communal hall, his eyes tracking the woman of his growing affections (oh… how she’d handled that situation had only fanned the flames of his growing desire, hadn’t it?) as she and the stranger walked away from what could have been a blood-bath.</p><p>Gods…</p><p>How many more things would he have to thank for her by the time Konohagakure no Sato was built, he wondered.</p><p>“Well” he grinned; “I, umm, I think that <i>I’ll</i> go and, ahh, keep them company” he voiced to his compatriots, his expression sheepish when they turned deadpanned glances at him; “ugh… what?”</p><p>“Tch, must you be so obvious?” Tobirama chuffed; “you may not be throwing a childish tantrum like Madara was <i>but</i> don’t think that you’re getting anything past me” he warned: “you’re just tagging along to make sure that that man doesn’t weasel his way into Mito-sama’s affections, aren’t you?”</p><p>Baulking before straightening up with a cough, the Senju Clan head muttered out a “<i>I don’t know what you’re talking about</i>” before, his form stiffening when he realised that the priestess and mysterious newcomer had crossed the river and started towards the buildings being constructed there, he bowed at them and sped towards the bridge.</p><p>Snorting and sharing knowing smiles, the younger brothers of the formerly warring families double checked the first couple who’d caused such concern (uh-oh, the oracle was already storming away with the Uchiha hot on his heels) before releasing sighs of their own.</p><p>“Maa~ do you want to, I don’t know, go grab some dango and wait for this whole thing to blow over?” Izuna offered.</p><p>Blinking, an actual smile tilting his lips, Tobirama removed his hands from the scroll-pouch he was about to touch, his form relaxing; “hai” he agreed: “I think that sounds like a great idea…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kakashi <i>really</i> didn’t want to have a full blown spat with the temperamental Clan Head stalking after him, however, as he scurried through the newly laid streets, a few of the shinobi and construction workers bowing at him and offering a quick greeting or two, he was beginning to think that it was inevitable.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“<i>We</i> are not going anywhere” he called over his shoulder, his stormy-eyes narrowed; “<i>you</i> should be going to the kitchens…”</p><p>“Okay… then where are <i>you</i> going?”</p><p>“Somewhere where you’re <i>not</i>” he snipped, his fists having reformed as he turned another corner, his chakra flaring a little when the alpha stayed on his tail.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous…”</p><p>“Oh~! That is <i>rich</i> coming from you~!” he ground out whilst rounding another corner; “what the hell was all of that back there, huh?”</p><p>“That man did not know his place!” the raven-haired shinobi huffed out haughtily; “he was talking to you as though you were… as though <i>he</i> was” the other floundered, his teeth gritting: “it was disrespectful, inappropriate and… and <i>rude</i>~!” he explained angrily. “I was defending your honour…”</p><p>“You were embarrassing the both of us” the omega interrupted, his form stopping when he ran out of road to stomp, his body turning to regard the armour wearer, his hands planted on his hips as they glowered at each other; “and since <i>when</i> is <i>my</i> honour any of <i>your</i> business, hmm?”</p><p>“You’re my guest and under my employ~!” the older snipped, the few people who’d been milling around them suddenly finding other things to do in places <i>far</i> from where their auras were crackling; “how you act has a direct reflection upon <i>my</i>…”</p><p>“Don’t you <i>fucking</i> dare~!” the silverette hissed, his body prowling forward to jab an index finger into the other’s chest; “what I do and how I act is for me to decide, you got that?” he spat: “don’t you <i>ever</i> try to control me” he warned. “<i>Especially</i> by using something as petty as guilt and appearances, you hear me?”</p><p>“Ha! Control you?!” Madara returned, his expression incredulous; “you’re the one who’s been dictating to <i>me</i> from the second we met~!” he accused, his body leaning into the (admittedly painful) press of the omega’s extended digit: “you… you’re maddening, do you know that?!”</p><p>“<i>I’m</i> the one annoying <i>you</i>?!” the silverette baulked, their faces inching closer; “oh <i>wow</i>, really? <i>Really</i>?!” he sneered: “<i>I’m</i> not the one scaring newcomers half to death by growling and posturing around like a youkai with a thorn up its ass~!”</p><p>“W-well, <i>I’m</i> not the one flirting so openly in the streets for anyone to see~!”</p><p>“Flirting?! I wasn’t flirting you jumped-up, self-righteous bakayarou~!” Kakashi countered hotly; “I… <i>umph</i>~?!”</p><p>Feeling time slow to a standstill, his eyes narrowing in shock, the last Hatake became aware of three things <i>very</i> quickly.</p><p>‘<i>W-w-w-h-a-a-t-t-t-t?</i>’</p><p>The first? The Uchiha had enveloped him in those ridiculously strong arms, the other’s masses of inky, silken hair having poured past his shoulders whilst both of his hands were now pressed against an armoured chest-plate…</p><p>‘<i>This… this <b>can’t</b> be happening…</i>’</p><p>The second? The alpha was kissing him, <i>really</i> kissing him, those deceptively soft lips moving with his, teasing them open to allow their tongues to intermingle, a sigh of bliss reverberating between them…</p><p>‘<i>Holy shit…</i>’</p><p>The third?</p><p>‘<i>Wow…</i>’</p><p>He was <i>enjoying</i> it…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bbbbwwwaahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Making Agreements...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: angst, FFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS, reflections on the past, sharing of personal-information, reflecting on past deeds, the life of a shinobi and attempted humour~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Umm…”</p><p>When the kiss ended, both of them breathless, each shinobi had come to <i>quite</i> the startling realisation.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>They both wanted to kiss again.</p><p>“Well, that was…”</p><p>And yet…</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Blinking, his stormy eyes widening as the Uchiha took a step back, his expression sombre, Kakashi felt his head cocking to the side in <i>genuine</i> puzzlement; “eh?” had asked. “Madara… what…”</p><p>“I… I should not have done that” the alpha breathed, his frown firming; “it was wrong of me to take advantage… people will talk…”</p><p>“Huh? Dana… did you <i>mean</i> to kiss me?” the omega asked, his sandaled feet inching him closer to the longer haired ninja, their eyes locking.</p><p>“W-well… y-yes, but…”</p><p>“Did you <i>enjoy</i> kissing me?” he pushed, the quiet of the newly made street whispering between them as a breeze picked up through the trees, catching their clothing and bangs.</p><p>“H-hai…”</p><p>“Then what’s there to be sorry about?” he chuckled good-naturedly; “I mean, sure, it was a little unexpected but, masaka, a moment is a moment, isn’t it? Heh, and I’ve <i>always</i> been a sucker for romance” he grinned, a wistful thought about his locked-up Icha-Icha series crossing his mind. “Also, for the record? I enjoyed kissing you just as much…”</p><p>“E-et-o…”</p><p>“No buts” the silverette interrupted, his smile sincere; “maa~ if you’re worried about <i>my</i> reputation then please, don’t” he furthered, his shoulders rolling in a shrug: “I’m big enough and ugly enough to look after myself, always have been” he winked, his words causing that handsome countenance to darken instead of lighten.</p><p>
  <i>Shit…</i>
</p><p>Had… had he said something wrong?</p><p>Damn… maybe he’d insulted him or broken some kind of archaic, alpha-omega traditional etiquette rule or something—</p><p>“It is not right that you should have had <i>none</i> to defend you” the Uchiha stated, a look of outrage momentarily flitting across his face, his eyes flashing sharingan-red; “and, what’s worse, a man like me shouldn’t be taking such liberties” he grunted, his look souring further. “I am feared by most, by all accounts I am a monster” he stated; “my hands are soaked in blood, I’m prone to temper, I know not the ways of courtship and I shouldn’t have tainted you… it would be better for everyone for me to stay alone… better for this place to let Hashirama…”</p><p>“<i>No</i>.”</p><p>Baulking, his body very nearly recoiling when the omega reached for him, his right hand snagged before he could make his escape, Madara felt the anger surging through himself stalling; he couldn’t find the strength to pull away from the creamy flesh so perfectly knitted with his own.</p><p>“Hatake-sa…”</p><p>“<i>Kakashi</i>” the other corrected, his eyes flickering around; “yari-yari… I know that the kitchen staff are looking for you so… what’s say we head over there, grab something to eat and go for a walk?” he asked, that same warm smile returning: “I have a story that I want to tell you…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’d known it was a stupid idea, he <i>knew</i> it was wrong of him to hope, to accept that omega’s invitation and yet, against the better judgement his father had beaten into him (“<i>you must sacrifice <b>everything</b> for the good of your Clan… even if that means forsaking a lover, slaying your brother, killing your own children</i>”*) here he was…</p><p>“Ahh… this is a great spot, isn’t it?”</p><p>Sat atop the cliff that he and Hashirama had met at so many times during their youth, the Uchiha leader graciously accepted the bento he was being offered, his dark eyes then turning back to the fledgling village at his feet, a leaf or two drifting across his vision as he let out a resigned sigh; “it has its charms” he murmured softly.</p><p>“That it does” his companion chuckled; “maa… so, about that story” he began, their eyes briefly meeting: “I know that you and I have only known each other for a few weeks, however, it wasn’t until today that I realised how similar our lives have been… and how similar they could be, still” he mused, his chopsticks snagging a mouthful of rice to enjoy.</p><p>“Oh?” the other chuffed, a touch of levity entering his tone; “and here I’d thought you were going to pass on a cautionary tale…”</p><p>“Heh… it is that and more” the omega grinned before, his expression dulling; “my mother having died in child-birth, my father was everything to me” he began, his gaze now looking over the village: “he was powerful, respected and kind in equal measure” he said, his tone wistful. “I thought he hung the moon and the stars at night” he sighed; “and… forgive me for assuming, but I should imagine that, even though your upbringing may have differed… your father was who you looked up to in your formative years?”</p><p>“You’re not wrong” Madara returned quietly; “he was fierce, terrifying, demanding and coarse” he stated, his eyes narrowing: “but there’s no denying the joy I felt at his praise” he admitted. “All I wanted was to make him proud” he breathed.</p><p>“Yeah… growing up as the child of a legend will do that to you” Kakashi agreed before, his shoulders straightening a touch; “my chichiue didn’t die in battle as yours no doubt did” he revealed, his form now very still: “he committed seppuku.”</p><p>Blinking, and completely taken aback, the Uchiha Clan Head felt his hand lowering the food he’d been about to eat away from his mouth, his mind looking for words to say…</p><p>“He felt as though… no, he was <i>told</i> that he’d brought great shame upon our village and his comrades” the younger continued; “he… he’d chosen to save a beta who’d been injured during a mission and, as a result, the enemy forces succeeded and valuable information was lost” he said. “No one ever told me the full story… I was only five at the time… Dana, the only thing I <i>did</i> know for certain was that my father had sent me out on an errand… and I returned to find him curled up and bloody next to the shrine he’d built for my mother” he stated, his shoulders shrugging.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“From that day on I promised him and I promised myself that I would <i>never</i> allow friendship to sway me from my goals… I would live as solitarily as I could and only work with others if I absolutely had to” Kakashi furthered; “like you… I thought that I and everyone else would be <i>much</i> better off if I stayed that way” he admitted. “I approached my villages’ leaders to demand missions, I pushed away children who I’d studied with and, over time, I developed quite the nasty reputation for myself” he stated through a dry, mirthless chuckle. “Before the age of six I’d killed thirty people and left six to die at the hands of our foes because the mission had to come first” he confessed, his eyes narrowing. “It was a cold, harsh and lonely way to live… but I thought what I was doing was right” he breathed; “and it took successively losing three people who I’d deeply cared about regardless of trying to distance myself and probably the best-friend I could ever have, to make me see just how wrong I was” he stated before turning to Madara.</p><p>What the alpha saw on the other’s face rocked him to his core.</p><p>“I know where you’re coming from” the silverette murmured; “I’ve been there… I understand what it’s like to look in the mirror and hate what you see and I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that locking yourself away and brooding in the distance whilst everyone else is in the sun will do no one any good” he enthused. “And hell… I’m not proposing to you, or anything” he tried to smile, the words prompting a shocked huff from the alpha; “but… I’d like to see where <i>this</i>” he gestured between them: “could go, you know, if you’re interested?”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, emotions he’d thought he’s silenced in his heart and mind resurfacing, the Uchiha felt himself nod.</p><p>“I’d be honoured even for the chance to try” he replied before, his curiosity getting the better of him, he leaned a little closer to omega who’d so unwittingly ensnared him; “ano… if it’s not too personal a question” he hedged: “who, may I ask, is that friend of yours?” he tried. “I… I would like to offer them my thanks” he added, a true smile pulling his lips when Kakashi beamed his own at him.</p><p>“His name was Might Guy” the younger replied; “he was… gregarious, upbeat, an eternal optimist and nothing ever seemed to faze him… not even losing his ability to walk” he chuckled, the sound a touch sheepish.</p><p>“Ahh… gomen” the alpha stated, his hope of actually meeting the man snuffed out by the other’s use of past tense; “he’s been lost to you as well?”</p><p>“Hai” the shorter said, however, the same sadness he’d seen worry the other’s features when he spoke of passed loved ones wasn’t there; “maa~ as it happens, I have it on very good, umm, <i>spiritual</i> authority that he would have impressed you greatly**” he instead mused, that luminous smile returning to steal Madara’s breath. “The two of you would have shook the ground if you’d ever met on the battlefield, I think…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Waving a polite “<i>ja-ne</i>” to the Namikaze they’d been escorting, Hashirama sneaked a glance at Mito as they stood upon the bridge he’d made the other day, both of them moving to observe the river and the minnows playing about in its current.</p><p>“Maa~ I’d say that that went well, wouldn’t you?” the Senju asked, his cheeks pinking a little when the priestess smiled at him, her head inclining cutely, those perfectly written paper-charms floating majestically from the crimson-buns of her hair.</p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>What would she look like with those red-tresses let loose, he wondered…</p><p>“Yes… it’d be fortuitous to recoup a man with such unusual skill-sets” the woman of his growing affections replied primly before, her right brow arching; “is there something on my face?”</p><p>“W-w-wha-? I… I mean <i>no</i>, Uzumak-sama~!” the alpha sputtered, his hands wildly gesticulating before he bowed, a blue haze descending across his apologetic features; “g-gomen I… I <i>didn’t</i> mean to stare, I…”</p><p>“Hmm? Are you quite well?” she asked coyly, a gentle hand moving to prop him upright.</p><p>“<i>A-a-a-no…</i>”</p><p>“Dear me, Hashirama-san” she mused, that same hand moving to his forehead as he reddened with embarrassed delight; “you’re quite flushed, now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“<i>O-o-oh?</i>”</p><p>“Why yes, yes you are” she mock gasped, her arms wrapping around his left to pull his unresisting (absolutely elated) body into hers; “yari-yari… I’d better get you into some shade, hadn’t I?”</p><p>“<i>H-honto-ni?</i>”</p><p>“But of course, Hashirama-san” she all but cooed, her deceptively powerful form easily guiding him from the bridge and towards one of the two tea-shops that’d already been set up; “wherever would we be if one of our Hokage was to perish out here in the sun, hmm?”</p><p>“Umm… that… that’s true enough” the brunette readily agreed, his body tingling with delight as they strolled together; “maa~ would you like to join me for some matcha and dango, Uzumaki-sama?” he tried, his friend’s words resounding around his mindscape.</p><p>“Hmm… I think that I’d be agreeable to that… under one condition” the Miko returned, her head tilting back to regard the (admittedly incredibly handsome; by the fates, she could get lost in those eyes and she <i>almost</i> didn’t mind congratulating Kakashi on his correct assumption of them matching, either) alpha.</p><p>“Anything” the sun-kissed man breathed a little too readily, his tone slaked with genuine promise.</p><p>“Very well” she smiled; “then I insist that you call me Mito from now on…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* = When Hashirama and Madara talk during the fourth ninja war (you know, when Madara pranks Hashirama into thinking that he's dying and then low-key tries to re-murder him), they say something along the lines of "everything/everyone could be sacrificed, including your own children" for your ideals/to protect the Village...</p><p>** = Madara openly admitted to Guy that he was impressed by his taijutsu when they fought during the fourth war.</p><p> </p><p>Also, on a more serious note, I genuinely think Might Guy (that's how it's actually spelt; I've always used Maito Gai until I was corrected) is HUGELY undervalued; he was the only one fighting Kakashi's corner and I think he's had more of a positive influence on him than anyone else... Bushy-brows needs more appreciation, yo~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The future...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: typos! I... umm... haven't really had a a chance to proof-read... heh... I'll edit it tomorrow~! Swearing, attempted humour, feels and a smidge of angst.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bidding Kakashi farewell all too soon (Mito had been right, after all, there was still a great deal of work to be done before nightfall), Madara ambled his way (lighter, <i>happier</i> then he’d been in, well… ever, really?) back towards the bones of the Village they were making.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>He should probably check that his elders weren’t trying to sabotage—</p><p>“<i>Ma-da-ra~!!</i>”</p><p>Yelping, his howl of “<i>what the fuck are you doing~!?</i>” reverberating around the trees he’d been admiring as he wandered down from the cliff-face where he’d spent one of the best lunches of his life, so far, the Uchiha Clan Head struggled to detangle himself form bear-hug Hashirama had forced on him. “Where the hell did you come from~?! L-let me go or I’ll… <i>I’ll</i>” he warned his hands dusting himself down before he turned to glower at the man now standing just a step or two away from him.</p><p>“Oi” he deadpanned; “what’s with that face, dobe?”</p><p>Sighing dreamily, his arms now hugging himself, the Senju elite regarded him fondly; “gomen-n-n~” he breathed, his tone anything <i>but</i> sorry: “masaka~! I just <i>had</i> to thank you the second that I could~!” he veritably-chirped, his expression thoroughly love-struck.</p><p>“Ah? Thank me?” the slightly shorter man huffed, his arms roughly folding as he stared at him; “what for?”</p><p>“Maa~ Your excellent advice, of course~!” the other man replied, his eyes starry whilst he spoke: “Mito and I have had <i>tea</i>” he explained when the longer haired ninja continued to gawk at him as though he’d grown a second head: “and it was <i>every</i> bit as wonderful as I’d hoped~!”</p><p>Snorting and rolling his eyes, Madara shook his head before gesturing back to the path he’d been trekking down, the taller man merrily jogging after him, his form lighter then he’d ever seen it.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>Wasn’t <i>spring</i> supposed to be the time for lovers?</p><p>Autumn would be upon them, soon.</p><p>Then winter, the snows piling up on roofs, people having to crowd around fires under blankets, snuggling together to keep warm, sharing hot sake, retiring to bed earlier since the darkness would creep over the landscape sooner and icy conditions would make mission-running less likely.</p><p>Less likely still the need for mission-running at all for now that their Clans were at peace, weren’t they? Yes, this was surely a time to be <i>building</i> their numbers, not cutting them down.</p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>“Oh, what’s with that look, eh?”</p><p>Blinking, baulking and snapping a glare at the brunette who’d <i>suddenly</i> materialised at his side, Madara quickly turned his head in the opposite direction…</p><p>“Maa~ and now you’re trying to avoid me, na?”</p><p>To glower balefully at the kage bunshin that’d sneaked to take up the space there.</p><p>“Could it be that you and our oracle have made up, hmm?”</p><p>“N-nani?”</p><p>“Dana… earlier, when I felt your killing intent spike higher than <i>I’d</i> ever felt it, I naturally ran over to the communal hall” he confessed; “yari-yari… I thought you were going to set Namikaze-san on fire and dance in his ashes” he offered through a nervous laugh.</p><p>Chuffing, his features trying to straighten into something more serious, the Uchiha started walking a little faster, his nose stuck in the air; “that reprobate needed a lesson in manners, that’s all” he grumbled: “I would have been <i>more</i> than happy to show him around the Village and then clearly point out the exit” he stated firmly. “We don’t need people who’re so… <i>brazen</i> in our midst, that’s for certain” he grunted, his arms folding decisively.</p><p>“Ho? And this, of course, has <i>nothing</i> to do with Kakashi-kun, neh?”</p><p>“Kakashi-<i>sama</i>” the raven-haired ninja corrected, his tone momentarily hot; “is his own person who can speak to anyone he likes, however he likes” he stated bluntly.</p><p>“Eto~?”</p><p>“No <i>buts</i>” the sharingan wielder spit; however, the twitching of his brows and the bunching of his shoulders gave him away completely.</p><p>“Hmm… alright, if you say so” Hashirama tittered, his eyes bright with mischief; “ahh~! Who’d ever think that you and I would be in the position of enjoying such things as courting and love, neh?”</p><p>“Tch, speak for yourself” Madara smirked; “<i>I</i> have been fawned over <i>many</i> times” he retorted proudly.</p><p>“Ha~! By whom?”</p><p>“<i>W-what?!</i>”</p><p>“You heard me~!” the Senju challenged, that mirth still glittering across his features; “your baa-chan calling you handsome <i>doesn’t count</i>~!”</p><p>“W-w-hy, you~!!” the slightly younger baulked, his gunbai loosed from its holder; “get back here and face me like a man~!!”</p><p>Howling out his laughter, the mokuton user skittered into the forest, his glee echoing about the trees as they began the kind of playful spar they hadn’t enjoyed since their youth.</p><p>Gods…</p><p>It felt <i>good</i> to have fun again…</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hmm… maybe the ox-sign would work better… yes, see? That, with the horse…”</p><p>Senju Tobirama was rarely surprised and <i>very</i> difficult to impress and yet, as he and Izuna sat, shoulder to shoulder in the quiet-pleasantness of the tea-house, their dango long eaten, three pots of tea consumed, he was in the <i>unusual</i> position of feeling both of those things at once.</p><p>“Then… ahh, tiger… tiger would help to redirect the user’s chakra into a more powerful force…”</p><p>The younger Uchiha brother, a man who he’d once done his damnedest to slay, was not only incredibly intelligent but charismatic and charming, as well.</p><p>“Oh! And then you could finish with bird for balance, right?” </p><p>It… it should unnerve him, disquiet him, make him want to draw back and push the other away; he shouldn’t be sharing the secrets of jutsu craft with a former enemy, especially so soon and yet…</p><p>“I think we’ve done it…”</p><p>The more they talked, the more excited he became, the more he felt his mind awaken with possibilities.</p><p>“Heh, looks that way, doesn’t it?”</p><p>The more he <i>wanted</i> to invite the beta to share his company.</p><p>“Perhaps… if your duties allow, we could practise this, together, later on this evening? After the main-meal?”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>What was he thinking?</p><p>What was he saying?</p><p>This invitation should be for Hashirama (who was a natural talent but a student who became <i>easily</i> bored and prone to distraction) or another member of his own Clan, at least.</p><p>“Sure” Izuna replied, a smile lighting his features; “we’ll probably need quite a bit of space, just in case the chakra output is too much… ano… how about we go to the cliff, together, when we’ve finished eating?”</p><p>“Yes” he heard himself say, his heart fluttering oddly; “yes, let’s do that…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Setting a few kage bunshin loose to assist in the construction of the temple that he and Mito would basically use as an office (he’d remembered their being an Uzumaki temple in Konoha when he was a child; however, like so many buildings in a growing Village, it’d been repurposed a few years after Kushin’s death), Kakashi bowed at the workers thanking him.</p><p>Sure, he wasn’t <i>exactly</i> a carpenter or joiner, however, he was strong and, since he was so <i>odd</i> by omega standards (he’d seen a few watching him, their forms decked out in formal kimonos, their long hair plaited, their handsome features bewildered as he ran and they shuffled in high platform geta; heh, civilian life wouldn’t have suited him in this era), they thought nothing of accepting his aid.</p><p>He was <i>pretty</i> certain that having the backing of both Uchiha and Senju families had made his ability to be so socially mobile possible, though.</p><p>And, for that? He was eternally grateful.</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! We’ve been looking for you all over~!”</p><p>He knew, for a fact, that he wouldn’t have coped if Madara or Hashirama had demanded that he enter into an omega conclave (not that the conclaves were <i>so</i> terrible (especially compared to brothels); they were specialised dorms where men like him were educated in various services and handled by (he shuddered) <i>match-makers</i>).</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! Here~! These flowers will look so pretty in your hair~!”</p><p>Heh.</p><p>He wouldn’t have stayed here, that was for certain.</p><p>Gods, every time he woke up, he couldn’t believe how well everything had turned out, thus far.</p><p>So, when would the penny drop?</p><p>When would fate decide that his spate of good-luck had lasted <i>too</i> long and start to fuck with him once more?</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! Do you like my daisy-chain~?!”</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Maybe he was better off not thinking like that; he’d had a life-time of bad-luck and poor choices and he’d learned from them all, hadn’t he?</p><p>Sure, he wasn’t perfect, he didn’t try to be but…</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! Arigato gozaimasu~! I’ve had <i>the most</i> fun~! This is Yuki and Uno and Koji and Katsuya~!”</p><p>But.</p><p>It wasn’t wrong to hope for something better now, was it?</p><p>Here he was, young again, free of the beta-seal he’d been given by his father, the blood-shed that informed how his Clan had died, how <i>multiple</i> people had died, had now been averted.</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! Here~! My brother picked these strawberries for you~!”</p><p>The people all around him were happy, relaxed and grieving over their past losses together… promising to protect each other from now on as opposed to the slaughter they’d all known and feared for the greater part of their lives.</p><p>“Hatake-sama~! How did you make more of yourself, neh?! That’s amazing~!”</p><p>And… if he was perfectly honest, having people (of all ages, but mostly children) trotting up to him, their faces full of joy, the chance to be <i>actual</i> children something that they relished, made him feel fantastic.</p><p>“Yari-yari” he smiled whilst crouching down to observe Suki (her hair now full of flowers, her expression radiant) and her friends, his hands graciously accepting the fruit as he nodded at the boy (the same one who he almost sent to tell Madara that he was leaving) who blushed furiously and bowed back; “do you really want to learn, hmm?”</p><p>“<i>Hhhhaaaaiiiiiiii~!!</i>”</p><p>“Maa… then we better speak to our Hokages about setting up a school for you to go to, neh?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. At Step Too Far...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: cliff-hanger, frustrations, pushing your luck, swearing and uh-oh...</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later saw the Village truly coming to life; most of the civilian houses had been built, the sewer system (Kami-sama be praised) was operational, electrical pillions were dotted effectively throughout the streets and the farmers had laid their first crops (of rice, wheat, vegetables and medicinal herbs).</p><p>All things considered, they had the beginnings of a thriving metropolis on their hands…</p><p>“A <i>school</i>?” </p><p>Or… so he’d hoped.</p><p>“Tch~! How absurd~!” the elders grumbled, his deadpanned form stood before the plethora of crusty, old former shinobi and (he shuddered) <i>politicians</i> he’d need to convince; “you’re not <i>seriously</i> suggesting that we share our most coveted justu with any child from <i>any</i> Clan whom may wish to join our new home, are you, <i>Hatake</i>?”</p><p>Sighing (because why, <i>why</i> did they have to make something so ridiculously easy, difficult?), the omega nodded, his hands gesturing at the skill-ranked system that ‘<i>the spirits</i>’ (Gods, he almost couldn’t believe how convenient that explanation was) had <i>shown</i> him. “With respect, Oda-sama” he said, his smile twitching lightly under the strain (he <i>hated</i> having to state the obvious, after all); “by sharing abilities, skills and techniques we’ll not only attract powerful families to our side <i>but</i> grow our pool of shinobi resources” he reasoned. “It’s only fair that our new comrades receive the full benefits of a true ninja-education if they are to work with and serve us, isn’t it?” he hedged, his tone imploring.</p><p><i>Shit</i>.</p><p>It shouldn’t be <i>this hard</i> to convince them, should it?</p><p>“Feh! And what would we do, oh <i>wise</i> oracle, if rival families sent their kin here to learn techniques to use against us, hmm?” Madara’s grandmother (she was <i>never</i> going to tolerate him, was she? Heh, he could <i>hardly wait</i> to tell her that he and the Uchiha Clan leader were <i>courting</i>) snipped, her wrinkled face the definition of disapproval.</p><p>“Well, Kagome-sama” (and <i>oh</i> how he relished that venomous look she shot him with the usage of her first-name) he began, his voice lilting over the grumbled curses circulating through the Council (heh, was that <i>Izuna</i> he could hear trying to smother his chuckles from behind him?). “We would put various safe-guards in place…”</p><p>“<i>Such as?!</i>”</p><p>“Such as” he continued breezily, clearly unphased by the old woman’s retainer hissing at him; “only the children of those who pledge fealty to the joint Hokage will be admitted and, should those children belong to ninja Clans then their leaders would need to provide jutsu of their own for the curriculum” he offered. “We could use fūinjutsu to seal the most coveted of our techniques and only share them with those who have proven themselves loyal… and we’d also create a series of tests to determine rankings with each ranking given tasks based on strengths and abilities” he mused. “There’s also the matter of creating hitai-ate bearing our Village’s symbol which would unite us all further, making the role of Clans secondary to what a shinobi is capable of and highlighting their dedication to the protection of <i>all</i> our peoples and lands” he added whilst trying to fight his snicker off.</p><p>Both Uchiha and Senju elders looked just about ready to assassinate him themselves when he raised the idea of Clan roles being diminished.</p><p><i>Heh</i>.</p><p>Somethings would never change, would they?</p><p>“T-that’s outrageous~!”</p><p>“Preposterous~!”</p><p>“An insult~!”</p><p>“<i>Why</i> must we suffer this <i>gaijin</i> and his <i>ridiculousness</i>~?!”</p><p>“Ano” he said, the volume managing to cut through their angry jibes and barbed comments concerning his gender, ability to lead and the audacity of his <i>wild</i> and <i>inappropriate</i> ideas; “perhaps I should put this a different way, hmm?”</p><p>“<i>You</i> should leave you… you—"</p><p>“In Iwa no Kuni, Suna no Kuni and Kiri no Kuni alone” he pressed, his eyes narrowing; “hidden villages like ours are growing, the Daimyo and Shogunates of the countries funding them, privatising them and developing forces that could one day overwhelm both Senju and Uchiha alike” he stated, his tone brokering no argument.</p><p>At his warning, many of the elders (so shrunken and bitter within their black and grey robes, their uchiwa (that’d been angrily wafting as they grew hotter with ire) slowing as they baulked at him) gasped.</p><p>“You may not believe me” he shrugged; “but, on the odd chance that I’m right, what will you do when they come to our gates, looking for resources to pillage?” he asked: “sure, you can train your own children as you’ve always done, you can hope that they will be enough” he mused. “Dana… what if you’re wrong? What if Kiri sends ninja who can manifest chakra-infused fog that blocks genjutsu?” he queried, his eyes narrowing at the Uchiha before slanting that same look to Hashirama’s uncle; “what if Suna sends ninja whose sand can shred through trees and is impervious to flame?”</p><p>Muttering to each other behind their fans, most of them looking considerably worried, Kakashi allowed some of his seriousness to fizzle.</p><p>Surely it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that he was right…</p><p>“And you’re so certain of this <i>truth</i> of yours?” one of the younger old-men enquired, his tone no longer hot but thoughtful.</p><p>“Hai, Yonji-sama” he replied honestly; “in my travels… I have met, fought with and sometimes only barely survived encounters with a number incredibly talented shinobi from distant lands” he revealed, his eyes narrowing slightly: “as strong as Madara-sama, Hashirama-sama, their brothers and cousins are” he breathed. “I fear that, if we don’t prepare our forces, then the peace we’ve all sacrificed so much to attain could very well be shattered and everything that your Clans previously fought for, lost” he stated.</p><p>“Which brings us to something <i>I’ve</i> wanted to know since your <i>arrival</i>” Kagome sneered; “from where does <i>your</i> dead Clan hail, hmm?”</p><p>Somehow resisting the urge to roll his eyes (because why wasn’t he surprised that she’d try to sabotage the progress he’d made?), Kakashi regarded her coolly, their eyes not quite meeting (she had developed a sharingan in her time and he wouldn’t put it past her to use it). “In the far north-east” he replied; “in Rai no Kuni…”</p><p>“Ha! There’s no such place…”</p><p>“That you’re aware of” he cut in firmly, all sense of joviality and patience momentarily fleeing him; “they’re a secretive country and my ancestors chose to leave there to find a new home, many dying along the way” he furthered, the few stories his father had told him about their lineage resurfacing from where he’d buried them after his death. “However… if it’s proof that you want” he shrugged mildly; “then perhaps this will suffice?”</p><p>“T-those hand-signs… that… that jutsu…”</p><p>“<i>Chidori~!</i>” </p><p>Gasping, Izuna and (a previously silent) Tobirama jumped to their feet to inspect the lightning swirling up from a circle spanning around his feet, the blazing, purple-hue sparking from his hand holding their interest whilst the twittering of a thousand birds filled the Council Hall, chirping over the startled cries of the elders.</p><p>“Incredible” he heard the pale haired Senju breathe whilst his Uchiha compatriot observed it through his kekkei genkai, his brows moving towards his hairline.</p><p>“This is a jutsu of my own making” he called, his tone measured; “however, in the interest of full-disclosure, I should tell you that I know over a thousand techniques” he furthered, his confession causing all of them to baulk at him: “what’s to say that there aren’t more people like me amongst enemies forces? That there aren’t more people with greater chakra reserves than mine?” he pushed.</p><p>Watching as the <i>honourable</i> council-members, the power of his rai-ton wafting their hair and clothes, slumped into themselves, Kakashi allowed his signature move to diffuse into the air, his right brow cocking at them.</p><p>“So… where are we going to build our school, neh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Madara and Hashirama hadn’t expected to be greeted by both of their brothers at the newly built (and incredibly impressive, log-sturdy structure whose fresh, glossy paint was <i>exactly</i> what a new village needed to signpost their growing prosperity and defensive power) gates and yet, here they were.</p><p>“What’s happened now?” the Uchiha asked, his expression pinched; “<i>please</i> don’t tell me that either Mito-sama or Kakashi-sama have finally lost their patience with those grumpy old fools and put pay to them?” he sighed, a headache already forming.</p><p>He and his friend had just finished a two-day sprint back to their home after travelling to the back-end of nowhere to begin negotiations with the milky-eyed (yet ridiculously powerful) Hyūga Clan, their forms exhausted after having to use (he shuddered) <i>diplomacy</i> as opposed to kata.</p><p>“Or has something blown up? You look as though there’s been a disaster” the brunette furthered when their siblings merely exchanged glances, their forms pensive; “oh Kami-sama, it has, hasn’t it? I <i>knew</i> that we shouldn’t have left” he groaned, his expression defeated as worse case scenarios began to swirl about his mind.</p><p>“Ano” Izuna began; “it… it’s nothing like that” he tried to explain, his expression sheepish.</p><p>“Then <i>what</i>?” the older Uchiha huffed (he was tired, frustrated and wanted nothing more than a hot-soak in the newly constructed onsen with a certain, pale-haired someone); “out with it…”</p><p>“The Council have <i>unanimously</i> decided that Hatake Kakashi should become your official advisor and their personal representative” Tobirama supplied, his shoulders rolling in a shrug; “it’s not that big a deal, now, is it?”</p><p>Baulking, their eyes wide, the older brothers all but sagged in relief.</p><p>“Ano-sa… ano-sa…” Hashirama tried, his expression hopeful, his eyes <i>actually</i> tearing with joy; “does… does this mean that I won’t get my ear chewed off every day by oji-sama?” he asked.</p><p>“How in the… when… <i>what</i> did he do to get them onside~?!” Madara demanded, his eyes wild; “I have been trying to get obaa-sama to listen to me and take me seriously for <i>years</i>” he ground out: “feh! This is incredible even for <i>him</i>” he muttered, the tension slowly bleeding from his shoulders.</p><p>“Maa… Kakashi-sama wasn’t exactly thrilled by his new position, though” the shorter sharingan user hedged, his expression sheepish; “umm… he’s trying to, ahh…”</p><p>“He’s deferred the position to us” the naturally-garnet eyed Senju stated, his shoulders shrugging once more; “that hasn’t gone down well, to say the least.”</p><p>Blinking owlishly, the respective Leaders felt their joy shrink up, keel over and die.</p><p>Their older relatives would see that as beyond disrespectful…</p><p>They’d be calling for the Hatake’s head to be loped from his shoulders…</p><p>They’d be raising all hell and trying to tear down the temple that the oracle and Miko had moved into…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>
  <i>Shit~!</i>
</p><p>This was the last thing that they needed.</p><p>“Tch, <i>of course</i> he did” Madara sighed, his head shaking ruefully; “where is he now?”</p><p>“Umm… we… aren’t <i>quite</i> sure” Izuna furthered, his arms crossing as he looked away; “we tried to speak to him, we <i>tried</i> to talk him around to the idea and, well…”</p><p>“He said that he wasn’t cut out for such things, that he’d had a <i>gut-full</i> of it” the pale haired ninja grunted; “he believes that we are better suited to advise you and that his role shouldn’t be so big, that the next Hokages should be assisting the first” he added, his gaze briefly meeting the younger Uchiha’s: “and Mito-sama agreed with him…”</p><p>“N-nani?” Hashirama asked; “has… is she missing, too?”</p><p>“She sent us a note” Tobirama replied, his hand proffering the scroll for them to view; “and they’re not missing, aniki… masaka, you really need to curve your dramatic tendencies” he reminded, his scowl returning: “you’re the Head of Konohagakure no Sato now… you and Madara-sama need to lead by example” he advised, his eyes narrowing when the alphas sulked at his words.</p><p>Neither of them relished the thought of their respective love-interests not being there to greet them, let alone knowing that they’d gone travelling, no matter how short or a distance, without them.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Now what were they supposed to do?</p><p>“It says here that they’ve gone on a… <i>spiritual</i> pilgrimage to Hi no Kuni’s Primary Monastery” Hashirama sighed, his tone dejected; “they’ll not be back for another two weeks?”</p><p>“Gods, it’ll be fine… <i>they</i> will be fine” his otouto practically growled; “now come on, we’ve got other matters to attend to” he huffed, his arms crossing haughtily: “if you’re both so hell-bent on keeping them here when they return then you’ll have to think up ways to go about doing that <i>later</i>…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>When he’d been younger, both he and Obito had revered and feared Kushina’s wrath in equal measure…</p><p>“How many times did I warn you, hmm? How many times did I say, in a day, even, to <i>you</i> that you would push things too far, huh?!”</p><p>As it turned out, all Uzumaki women seemed to share that particular penchant of swift, decisive anger…</p><p>“And now we’ve had to distance ourselves from Konoha at such a vital time, haven’t we? I thought that that old man was going to <i>literally</i> beg you to reconsider on his knees whilst that Uchiha hag gutted you with her kunai~!”</p><p>Not that he could blame her, he supposed; he had gone more than a little overboard in his efforts to help, hadn’t he?</p><p>Changing the power structure of his homeland to have two rulers as opposed to one had been a step he really shouldn’t have taken (the move only permissible because Hokage would exist and because Madara and Hashirama <i>would</i> have founded the place, together, without his interference). However, him being in such an influential, open position in the overall running of the village would be a leap that the seal he secretly wore wouldn’t allow.</p><p>Hell, according to his friend, by accepting the role of advisor his own chakra would flay him alive for no Hatake had held such a position in the history he knew… and the seal was designed to tap into that knowledge, preventing him from altering the time-stream in such a drastic way. </p><p>“In my defence” he tried; “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true and, because of their mutual dislike of me, how was I to know that they’d want me to represent them or advise the Hokages?” he asked, his sweat-drops multiplying as she glowered at him.</p><p>Yep…</p><p>She was Kushina’s ancestor, alright…</p><p>“You shouldn’t have taken the risk!” she snipped; “the whole school issue could have waited…”</p><p>“Yari-yari” the omega sighed; “look, I’m sorry, alright? I don’t know how else to say it or what else I can do” he continued before, with a blink, he stopped, his eyes zipping to the treeline to his right.</p><p>At his hackles rising, Mito followed his gaze, her frown darkening.</p><p>“Oh? So, you <i>are</i> kunoichi, then?” a voice called from the foliage, a grinning face leering at them from the shadows, the wind and all animal activity in the area crawling to a stop about them; the air thickened and a miasma slowly seeped into the atmosphere as they tensed.</p><p>“Heh… you two have been making things <i>pretty</i> difficult for me, you know?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Threats...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: cliff-hanger (I am renowned for these in other fics; it's a tradition by now!), swearing (I think?), attempted humour and beyond pissed Madara and Hashirama~!!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a second, Kakashi experienced the same kind of startling deja-vu he’d felt when Namikaze Hiroshi approached him…</p><p>“Masaka… there I was, just <i>waiting</i> for those Uchiha clowns to get wiped up by those tree-loving Senjus and then, <i>poof</i>~! As if by <i>magic</i> they’re falling all over each other as <i>friends</i> and building a settlement <i>together</i>~!”</p><p>However, unlike the charismatic blonde (who’d inspired butterflies to bombard his stomach… not as many, admittedly, as when Madara had kissed him, though), the man stepping out of the shadows only brought him sadness, anger…</p><p>“I mean… it’s ridiculous… completely and <i>utterly</i> against the natural order of things, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>And <i>dread</i>… </p><p>“Tch… who’d have thought that an omega and femme would be at the heart of <i>anything</i> other than a brothel, nah?!”</p><p>“With respect, Momochi-san” he heard himself breath, his senses warily feeling around the mist which Zabuza had been famous for using (<i>would</i> become famous for using) to root out any other kiri-nin lurking (five in the trees, six concealed in puddles, four in the surrounding bush; <i>wonderful</i>) in their midst. “You’re a very long way from home and, if your current entourage of fifteen is anything to go by, then you wouldn’t have survived an altercation with either Clan regardless of their condition” he shrugged.</p><p>“<i>Bbbwwahahahahahaa~!</i>” the shark-toothed alpha bawled, his mouth wide open, his head shaking his long, shaggy-brown hair (roughly ponytailed as Jiraiya’s had been) to whip about him, the sound of his mirth echoing ominously in the mist; “ah?! So, you know of me, do you?!” he veritably chortled. “Why, I must confess how <i>very</i> flattered I am~!” he sniggered; “Momochi Itachizame*, hajimemashiteha~!” he hollered, his wild-onyx eyes, so much like a shark who’d scented blood, glinting at them in mirth before he bowed deeply.</p><p>Across his back, the ever intimidating Kubikiribōchō sword gleamed at them, the fog growing thicker with every passing second.</p><p>“Ahh~! But how unfair that you should know me and I, a humble ninja with such a small following, should know so very little of you” he sighed before towering up to his full height (six foot eight, if Kakashi had to guess), his head cocking to the side as brawny arms crossed a bare, heavily-scarred chest; “come now, don’t be shy!” he ordered. “I’d have your names before I have your heads” he tittered before, his leer darkening; “although… neither of you pretty things have the scent of <i>claim</i>** on you, do you?” he smirked. </p><p>“Perhaps there are <i>other</i> kinds of fun we can have, nah?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’d been barely a few hours since Mito and Kakashi had departed and yet, as they sat amongst their bickering Council, all <i>finally</i> united in their annoyance and grumblings, even the infamously stoic Tobirama was starting to wilt under the strain…</p><p>“They clearly have <i>no</i> respect for either of <i>you</i> as Hokage~! How can you just sit here whilst they’re running off and probably offering their aid to our enemies, ahh?!”</p><p>The summer heat was oppressive in the grand-hall and, as the four of them sat at one end, the grouchy warriors of crumpled at the other end whilst servants hurriedly scampered about with cups of mugi-tea, wafted fans and brought messages from their retainers (who were overseeing new arrivals, construction work and keeping watch over their newly established boarders)…</p><p>“And what are we to do about the temple in the mean-time, hmm? Oh! The spirits are likely to become angered with no one to tend them~!”</p><p>At this rate, the four ruling brothers were likely to pack up their belongs and leave themselves…</p><p>“Why aren’t you <i>doing</i> something~!?”</p><p>“<i>Firstly</i>, Obā-sama” Madara cut in, his rumbling tone effectively silencing them and causing his compatriots to sigh in relief; “if I’m not mistaken, before Hashirama and I left on our mission <i>you</i> and the majority of the Council were <i>very</i> against the idea of having their assistance, let alone that they stay here” he reminded.</p><p>“Y-yes, but…”</p><p>“<i>Secondly</i>” he barrelled on; “Mito-sama has explained where they’re going and that they will return” he said, his shoulders rolling in a shrug: “and if <i>you</i> hadn’t started making demands and throwing your weight around, then perhaps they wouldn’t have felt the need to go” he grumped, his eyes narrowing. </p><p>“You…”</p><p>“He’s right, Kagome-hime” the eldest Senju huffed, his wrinkly gaze meeting hers as she hmphed; “and besides… with Tobirama offering to oversee the school, Izuna in charge of forming the policing system and our Hokage to deal with the rest, we…”</p><p>“That is <i>not</i> my concern!” the femme cut in, a flash of red making those beside her wary (Madara and his brother merely shook their heads and looked to the ceiling, perhaps even the heavens, for help); “it is their defection that worries me” she bit out before, her gesture decisive, she brandished her fan and pointed it at her oldest grandchild. “Boy~! You will look at me when I address you!” she snapped.</p><p>Struggling to keep his temper in check (where was Kakashi and his easy humour when he needed him?), the Uchiha Clan Head did as instructed, his expression imperious.</p><p>You could cut the tension between them with a sharpened tanto…</p><p>The hazy-heat of the chamber was rising dramatically…</p><p>Hashirama swallowed thickly, his brow sweating…</p><p>Izuna looked between his kin worriedly…</p><p>Tobirama was fighting off a yawn…</p><p>“When that omega returns I <i>demand</i> that you court him at once~!”</p><p>What followed, to any onlooker walking past the Hall and its open windows, would have seemed more like a kabuki performance than a gathering of revered elders and Konohagakure no Sato’s ruling class…</p><p>“<i><b>N-n-n-n-n-naannniiiiii~?!</b></i>”</p><p>Many of the Council members and their servants (who been too close to them as it happened) collapsed to the ground…</p><p>“Oi~! Hashirama~! If Madara-sama is to wed and mate Hatake-sama, then Uzumaki-sama must be equally wooed~!”</p><p>Those who had remained seated were sagely nodding, talks of appropriate gifts, housing arrangements, pregnancy, the transference of the kyuubi and the bringing in of other Miko and Hōshi to supplement the Shrine fluttering about them…</p><p>“Ha~! That depressive-baka won’t be able to match what the Uchiha will provide for <i>our</i> oracle~!”</p><p>The would-be beaus of the situation, however, their forms rigid and watching on in bewilderment, didn’t know whether to laugh or cry…</p><p>“Ohh~! You must be dreaming~! At least my nephew <i>smiles</i> and has an overall pleasant disposition~! One look at your grandson’s <i>sour-puss</i> will send that omega running to the next country~!”</p><p>On the one hand, this saved them the mither (and <i>some</i> headaches) of having to approach their seniors with their romantic intentions; knowing that they had their blessings (if you could call the escalating ranting echoing around the polished wood of the hall, that) was surely a good thing…</p><p>“<i>My</i> grandson comes from highly-virile stock~!”</p><p>
  <i>However…</i>
</p><p>“As does my nephew, why, his father sired <i>seven</i> children~!”</p><p>From the odds being shouted back and forth…</p><p>“Feh~! I had seven, so what?!”</p><p><i>Maybe</i> courting their potential lovers in the secretive manner they’d all previously agreed upon would have been for the best…</p><p>“<i>So what~?!</i>”</p><p>Sweet Kami-sama above, how were they going to calm this situation?</p><p>And <i>why</i> were Tobirama and Izuna slowly and carefully edging towards the exit?!</p><p>“<i>Oi!</i>” the older brothers stage whispered, their glares narrowed at their kin; ‘don’t you dare!’, their glowers warned.</p><p>Regarding older men before sharing a look between them, the younger shinobi nodded…</p><p>“Ja ne…”</p><p>And continued to shuffle, on their knees, backwards and towards the opened doors…</p><p>“<i>Traitors</i>” the Hokages hissed, their eyes narrowing until, with a blink, they stood; at the motion, all calamitous arguing stopped, their elders regarding them before looking towards the hall’s entrance…</p><p>“<i>H-h-h-okage-sama~! P-please~! You must come quickly~!</i>”</p><p>Striding forward, Hashirama at his elbow, Madara swiftly identified the child sprinting towards him, a group of others struggling to catch up.</p><p>That girl she… she was Kakashi’s servant, wasn’t she?</p><p>Yes, one of their many orphans…</p><p>Ayame’s daughter, Suki…</p><p>“H-h-atake-sam-a… Uzu-maki-sama they… they’re <i>in trouble</i>~!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Their armour had been brought to them as they’d run, a group of nimble-fingered betas and femmes effectively strapping it to them as they moved before returning back to their newly formed village; whomever was attacking their allies could be part of a much larger force, after all.</p><p>Their elders had warned that it could be a trap…</p><p>They’d been told to stay…</p><p>They’d been asked to allow Izuna and Tobirama to go in their place…</p><p>They hadn’t allowed it.</p><p>“We need to develop a jutsu to move us <i>faster</i>” Madara heard himself growl, the forest a green-blur all around him.</p><p>“I’ll get otouto to work on it” Hashirama replied, his nod dismissing the ninja struggling to keep up with them.</p><p>Suki had told them all about the ‘<i>really scary, samejin</i>’ who’d approached their oracle and priestess; if she hadn’t sneaked off after her patron, seen what had happened and returned to their new home, then…</p><p>He didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>He <i>wouldn’t</i>.</p><p>“Suiton users should not be in this area” he heard the Senju say, his feet matching the Uchiha step for step; “why would they be here in Hi no Kuni?”</p><p>“Tch, the bastards probably knew that we’d be trying to wipe each other out” the longer haired ninja snarled out; “we weren’t exactly <i>quiet</i> about our feud, were we?” he grumbled, his voice quieter.</p><p>His tone ashamed.</p><p>It… it should not have taken two strangers to make them stop their ridiculous spat, should it?</p><p>He and the brunette could have overcome their differences and united their Clans much sooner, couldn’t they?</p><p>But no…</p><p>No, that <i>infamous</i> Uchiha flame of pride had to be assuaged, didn’t it?</p><p>An eye for an eye…</p><p>A tooth for a tooth…</p><p>A life for a life…</p><p>Gods; it all sounded so stupid now, so ridiculous~!</p><p>Their Clans had been getting along for close to a month now, <i>they’d</i> all been ready to make it work and he’d been too concerned with his father’s dying words, the vows he’d sworn, to see it, hadn’t he?</p><p>Heh…</p><p>The irony of a sharingan supposedly revealing <i>truths</i> wasn’t lost on him now; Kakashi had been right when he’d spoken to him about the stone they’d so vehemently guarded, too, hadn’t he?</p><p>‘<i>You can’t allow your past to dominate your future, Mada-chan</i>’.</p><p>A future he <i>very</i> much wanted to share with the wily omega.</p><p>A future he would happily kill <i>anyone</i> who stood in their way to get…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no...</p><p>XD</p><p> </p><p>*Itachizame = Tiger-shark.</p><p>**Claim = I’m always a fan of A/B/O being on the more animalistic side of things; when alphas bond with a femme/omega, their scents change.</p><p>Samejin = shark-people.</p><p>I really liked Zabuza, what can I say?</p><p>XD</p><p>Also, I know that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist didn't pass their weapons down to family... but, it's my AU, so reality is whatever I want it to be~!</p><p>*Cackles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aftermath...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: blood, embarrassment, awkward flirting, (lovers'?) tiffs, bewilderment, attempted humour and swearing.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>A-ano…</i>”</p><p>When they’d rushed through the forest, their chakra primed and wrath plentiful, Hashirama and his friend had expected blood, destruction and were more than prepared to add to it…</p><p>“Hmm? Oh hey, fancy meeting you guys out here… eh? Are you both alright? You look out of breath~!”</p><p><i>However</i>…</p><p>Kakashi (wearing only his hakama-pants, his glistening chest, lightly-pinked faced and silver hair <i>wet</i>) sat atop a pile of unconscious, mostly open mouthed, pointed-teeth shinobi whilst Mito, her form still immaculate, perched primly atop a log to the side of the road, her hands reading from a scroll laid across her lap was what they found instead...</p><p>“Did something happen in the Village?”</p><p>Baulking, their eyes virtually popping out of their heads, the Senju and Uchiha deflated under the steam they’d built on their run; “we… umm” the brunette tried: “we’d been told that you’d been…”</p><p>“Aww, did you rush all the way here to help us?” the omega cooed before springing from his mound of downed enemies, his smile luminous as he stood before Madara, quick fingers reaching out to give the startled alphas’ cheek a pinch; “that’s so <i>sweet</i>~!”</p><p>“<i><b>Oi~!</b></i>” the ebony haired shinobi snapped whilst pulling away, his face now beet-red as he huffed and roughly folded his arms whilst the (infuriating, annoying, <i>gorgeous</i>) topless man merely tittered at him.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>This was the first time he’d seen <i>so much</i> of the younger man before, wasn’t it?</p><p>There were a few silvery-scars lacing that cream skin (a sight that angered and allured him all at once); his shoulders looked as though they’d been sculpted from marble, his well-defined highlighted by a light sheen of sweat, a few droplets cascading down from his slender-neck to slide down the planes of muscle before slipping into his navel… </p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>“What’re you staring at, Mada-chan~?”</p><p>“<i>N-n-nothing~!</i>” the sharingan wielder denied vehemently, his head snapping to the side decisively whilst Hashirama (that traitor) struggled to smother a laugh as Mito approached, her form the epitome of serenity despite the mirth her could see in her eyes.</p><p>Tch, he was the Head of one of the most feared Clan’s in the known world not a… a <i>figure of <b>fun</b></i>~! </p><p>However…</p><p>“You… you really shouldn’t be… well” he tried before, his hands swiftly and effectively removing the fabric under-skirt that buoyed the lower part of his crimson armour, his form then approaching the blinking omega and wrapping it around him, both of them blushing at the action. “The sun is harsh today” he murmured, his gloved hands securing the wrap-top he’d made, his nose flaring lightly as the silverette’s scent mixed with his own; “and you could catch a chill…”</p><p>“That, and you don’t want anyone else ogling me, na?”</p><p>Grunting, but not denying the accusation, either, the alpha recrossed his arms before regarding the (cocky, ridiculous, enchanting) man so unabashedly regarding him; there was no trace of fear, disgust or anger there.</p><p>He could really get used to being looked at like that…</p><p>*<i>Cough, cough</i>*</p><p>Blinking, the pair turned to Hashirama and the Miko, one looking sheepish, the other subtly pleased; “maa~ gomen…” the brunette said: “ano… shall we make our way back to Konohagakure no Sato, or…”</p><p>“Tch, the job is only half-done” Madara cut in, his gaze narrowing to a glower as he observed the fools stupid enough to try harming their oracle, those beaten, partially twitching (and was it so wrong that his chest wanted to puff with pride? These alphas and betas were <i>clearly</i> of youkai-descent, which would have made them fierce) forms lightly groaning. “I could…”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Blinking, the Uchiha cocked his head at the omega of his (ever growing) affections; “<i>nan-da</i>?”</p><p>“There’s been enough blood-shed in our world to last a hundred life-times” Kakashi replied, his shoulders lightly shrugging; “that, and we could consider this an act of good-will…”</p><p>“It’s been <i>my</i> experience” the sharingan wielder cut in, his frown deepening; “that an enemy left alive is one that can return for vengeance later” he stated, his tone resolute: “mercy is weakness…”</p><p>“<i>Mercy</i> is something that only the <i>truly</i> strong can offer, because only the truly strong will rise to meet such vengeance” the silverette countered, a frown touching his own lips; “and besides, they’re not our enemies, they’re just a bunch of bandits” he said, his head inclining towards the veritable pile of wheezing men he’d taken care of. “There’s no point wasting your chakra…”</p><p>“Feh, incinerating them would take but a…”</p><p>“Madara” the omega said, all levity leaving his tone; “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you” he warned: “leave them be” he stated.</p><p>“Tch, and if I choose to ignore you?” the older asked, his eyes alight with challenge, his shoulders tensing (because <i>this</i> kind of simpering, weak-willed, <i>sympathetic</i> idealism went against <i>everything</i> he knew and believed in); “what then?”</p><p>“Then you and I are done in every sense of the word” the other replied, his stance true, no sign of intimidation colouring his delicate features; “but you’re right, of course, that choice <i>is</i> yours to make” he furthered before doing something that no one, not even (stupefied as he was) Hashirama had ever dared to do.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>He <i>dismissed</i> him…</p><p>He walked <i>past</i> him…</p><p>He showed him his <i>back</i>…</p><p>“So, are you coming home with me, or am I going to the monastery?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Momochi Itachizame was a man feared across the large expanses of water which dwarfed the lands to the east; he’d left villages, townships and hamlets in ruins, made countless children orphans and had eaten well his whole adult life because of his wealth, power and infamy…</p><p>“<i>B-b-boss… wh-a-at do… do we do no-w-w?</i>”</p><p>So how in the nine-rings of hell had he <i>not only</i> been humiliated by a man as gifted in all kinds of jutsu as he was attractive <i>but</i> slumped over a pile of his subordinates with mother-fucking Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara standing only ten feet or so away from him?!</p><p>“<i>Shh~! You bakayaro~!</i>”</p><p>Gods…</p><p>This, this couldn’t be real, however, as he watched the (admittedly legendary; the lithe kunoichi who’d broken at least three of his ribs had been right) other alphas, his dark eyes couldn’t <i>help</i> but stray to the bewitching omega who, after he’d made the comment about having some ‘<i>fun</i>’ with him, had promptly and viciously broken his nose…</p><p>Heh, the Miko hadn’t even needed to lift a finger as he went to work on all of them in turn, either…</p><p>“<i>S-should we try to… make a run for it?</i>”</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>How could someone so petite, so lithe, so <i>graceful</i> and fluid in his fighting (an incredible feat for someone that young) exist?</p><p>“<i>No</i>…”</p><p>It shouldn’t be possible and yet…</p><p>Could he help that he desired the fiery silverette all the more fervently now?</p><p>“—coming home with me, or am I going to the monastery?”</p><p>Blinking, his movements sluggish, Itachizame slouched off of his (hissing, whispering, cowering) followers to stand (shaky though he was) before the group of Hi no Kuni ninja, his bloody face serious (even though he was minutes from falling unconscious once more).</p><p>“<i>Oi~!</i>” he called, his raspy voice catching their attention; “y-you… you think you can… jus’… <i>leav-e</i>~?” he partially growled, the nonplussed expressions of the shinobi observing him (with the exception of Uchiha Madara who looked <i>just</i> about ready to rip his heart out and take a bite) forcing him to stand all the taller.</p><p>“Maa~ Momochi-san, I think…”</p><p>“<i>I demand the right to make amends and to court you, Hatake Kakashi~!</i>”</p><p>At his outburst, all sound seemed to die away.</p><p>The wind dropped.</p><p>The trees stilled.</p><p>Any woodland creatures who may have been in the wide spanning forest, too, had wisely found other places to be.</p><p>“<i><b>Eeeeehhhhhhhhh~?!</b></i>”</p><p>Falling to his knees, his head lowered, the cries of the people around him (shock from the man he was addressing and his compatriots, awe from his own side, their bodies similarly scrabbling to bow) sent shock-waves through the dirt-track road they’d fought in, Itachizame bowed deeply, his bruised forehead kissing the dirt. </p><p>~*~</p><p>When his friends, students and even the casual acquaintance had asked him <i>why</i> he wore a mask, Kakashi had had a number of responses ready…</p><p>“<i>Tch, can I kill him now? Surely that would be a mercy?</i>”</p><p>Some were jovial, others cryptic and some closer to the truth…</p><p>“<i>Madara… please… your killing intent is disturbing the ground…</i>”</p><p>However, not a <i>single</i> one of his answers had <i>ever</i> included <i>anything</i> to do with his looks; sure, Sukea got a lot of attention on his <i>photography</i> jaunts, but he rarely had to <i>be</i> Sukea and, even then, he still wore bulky clothes so he didn’t garner too much attention…</p><p>“<i>You’d truly kill a defeated foe bowing in reverence? I thought that the Uchiha were a Clan of honour…</i>”</p><p>Heh.</p><p>He wasn’t used to this kind of attention…</p><p>Hell, maybe he should rethink wearing one, just to be safe; who would ever have thought that his father’s patented way to help him cope with having such an advanced sense of smell in his youth may have also inadvertently saved him from so much alpha-related trouble?</p><p>“Yari-yari” he finally sighed, his expression leaving the world of bewilderment to deadpanned, the fingers of his right hand pinching his brow in a perfect imitation of his Uzumaki friend; “okay” he breathed, his eyes narrowing at the samejin prostrate before him.</p><p>“I’m really flattered, but no thanks…”</p><p>“<i><b>What~?!</b></i>”</p><p>Then, turning to Madara, he narrowed his glare; “the station of Hokage is one that you and Hashirama both agreed would centre around establishing peace, not bloodshed” he reminded: “so no killing Momochi-san or his followers” he stated firmly, the ebony haired alpha grunting and looking away.</p><p>“Okay, now that that’s sorted” he announced, his head turning back to the (what he guessed would become) Kiri nin; “you guys should go back to your own territory and think about what you can do to <i>help</i> your peoples as opposed to causing trouble elsewhere” he told them. “All of you have great skills…”</p><p>“… w-we do?!”</p><p>“… and could do a great deal of good if you used them to support and protect as opposed to just trying to take what you want” he continued, his eyes locking with a shocked Itachizame; “trying to <i>take</i> what you wanted didn’t exactly work out for you today, did it?”</p><p>Blinking, his body slowly sitting up, the pointy-toothed male sucked in a breath before releasing it.</p><p>“No… no it didn’t” he resolved, his face becoming determined; “would… would us doing this, perhaps, please you?”</p><p>
  <i>Uh-oh…</i>
</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>“Because, if it would please you… then we would do it.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh no… this hadn’t been what he’d been planning…</i>
</p><p>“For you’re not yet bonded, are you? We could show you… <i>I</i> could show you that I’ve changed, that I am just as worthy as… what title did you use just now, an <i>Hokage</i>?”</p><p>
  <i>Sweet Kami-sama…</i>
</p><p>“A-ano…”</p><p>“Ha~! Well I, for one, would <i>love</i> to see you try~!” Madara laughed, his tone sneering, his eyes ablaze with challenge whilst Hashirama shook his head, Mito sighed and Kakashi felt a vein twitch at his temple; “in fact, I’m willing to put a sizeable amount of ryo on you remaining the weak, snot-nosed bandits that you are~!” he jeered.</p><p>“You can’t talk about our boss like that~!”</p><p>“Arrogant prick~!”</p><p>“Bastard~!”</p><p>“Kisama~!”</p><p>“You’re on, <i>Uchiha</i>~!” the gang’s leader snapped, his expression wolfish as he stood, his bloodied form radiating an aura of determination; “I’ll see you bested <i>and</i> prove myself worthy of Hatake-sama’s affections, just you watch~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I one of those crazy fan-girls who believes that the whole of the Naruto-verse could have been saved if only Kakashi was mask-less all of the time?</p><p>Why yes, yes I am~!</p><p>XD</p><p>Heh... I should really change the tags and just call this a crack-fic already, shouldn't I?</p><p>Ahh well, I don't usually write things that veer away from angst so much BUT I think there's enough angst in real-life at the moment, isn't there?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Relief...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: attempted humour, swearing, a smidge of angst and Tajima Uchiha's (Madara and Izuna's father) A+ parenting (heavy sarcasm ahoy~!).</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it wasn’t for how clear the scents in the air were, if it wasn’t for the taste of foods, the feel of dirt in his sandals, the brush of wind against his hair and the normal, everyday <i>ablutions</i> of his fully-functioning body, then Kakashi would have been <i>sure</i> that this was all some crazy, fever dream…</p><p>“What in the world are you sulking for <i>now</i>, hmm?”</p><p>Slanting a caustic glare (that probably looked more like a pout if the femme’s reaction was anything to go by) at the Miko walking beside him (Madara and Hashirama were meandering behind them, words about the ridiculous bet the Uchiha made rapidly turning to how the brunette could get in on the action; heh, Tsunade would inherit that, wouldn’t she?), the omega huffed.</p><p>“Oh, you know” he sighed, his hands gesturing helplessly in the air; “we didn’t get to visit the monastery, did we?” he mused, his tone becoming self-deprecating, his shoulders slumping: “and now I’ll <i>never</i> get to know just how many horny older-men I could have picked up there, will I?”</p><p>Laugh-snorting before she could stop herself, the woman slapped (none to gently) at his shoulder, a chuckle reverberating between them; “you’re a menace” she grinned, her mirth palpable: “ahh~ but I suppose that I can’t argue that you and your pheromones seem to be particularly… <i>potent</i>” she mused. “Truly I have <i>never</i> seen anyone subdue so many alphas in such a short spate of time” she furthered before, her tone becoming teasing; “whatever will you do with such a harem, hmm?”</p><p>“<i>C-c-hotto m-a-tt-e~!</i>” he sputtered, his face now the one turning crimson (hmm; maybe he <i>should</i> tease Madara a little less: it wasn’t so <i>fun</i> on the receiving end, was it?); “h-h-harem?” he tried to breathe, his expression thoroughly sheepish: “a-a-ano sa…”</p><p>“Ha~! Now I, too, wish I had that device you told me about… maa~ a camera, was it?” the fiery kunoichi tittered, her pretty features gleefully mischievous.</p><p>“Mataku… you’re <i>totally</i> enjoying my suffering, aren’t you?” the omega sighed; “that’s not very becoming for a Miko of your standing, is it?”</p><p>“Hmm? Why, I’m merely a humble traveller just like you now, aren’t I, <i>oracle-sama</i>?” she retorted, her tone making no bones about how much she was <i>clearly</i> enjoying his torment.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>He supposed he couldn’t blame her, really.</p><p>He had been responsible for <i>quite</i> a few of her headaches, hadn’t he?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“So… what will you do to <i>ensure</i> that you win, na?”</p><p>Madara knew that his patience was in short supply (if always had been); however, as Hashirama looked at him (earnestly, his brows furrowed with worry, Gods damn him) with honest to goodness worry in his eyes, the katon-user didn’t know whether to punch him or beg him for advice.</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Punching him would have dire consequences though, wouldn’t it?</p><p>And not just any wrath brought on him should Tobirama find out (because that haughty no-it-all would <i>definitely</i> find out) <i>but</i> he wasn’t <i>exactly</i> in Kakashi’s good books either; that, and he was pretty sure that Mito would drop her serenity in favour of fox-tails if he pushed things too far.</p><p><i>Kuso</i>.</p><p>Advice it was, then…</p><p>“Tch, not that I <i>can</i> lose” he started, his folded arms tightening across his chest-plate; “eto… what would you suggest?” he grumped, his brows furrowing: “we’ve agreed for him and his <i>followers</i> to be our guests in five months’ time and, honestly? Even if I’d offered <i>five <b>years</b></i> I can’t imagine that Momochi would ever amount to anything” he huffed. “Ano… but you <i>do</i>, don’t you?” he asked (although, even to his own ears, it sounded more like an accusation); “well then, almighty, wise and <i>powerful</i> Senju” he chuffed: “<i>please</i> bestow upon me your <i>enlightenment</i>” he snipped.</p><p>Because he couldn’t <i>outright</i> ask for <i>actual</i> assistance, could he?</p><p>“Hmm” the brunette sighed, his seriousness genuine (that stupid, simpering, sentimental dobe) as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully; “well” he began: “I guess the only thing that you can do, since you cannot out and out murder him, is to be… <i>better</i> than him, na?”</p><p>Blinking, his expression morphing from sneering to deadpan, it took all of three seconds for the slightly shorter alpha to loose the flood-gates of his volcanic temper.</p><p>“<i><b>What kind of AMAZING advice is that, huh~?!</b></i>” he yowled explosively, his words causing his friend to wilt, a blue haze enveloping forehead and slumping his shoulders.</p><p>“<i>W-wari-na…</i>”</p><p>Feeling his curled-up fists getting ready to <i>literally</i> beat the depression out of Hashirama (because <i>how</i> could someone he (secretly) thought so highly of, someone who could match him, step for step, in battle, <i>be</i> like this?), the Uchiha sucked in a breath and, somehow, managed to let the feeling go.</p><p>For what good would violence do him?</p><p>Wasn’t <i>this</i> the reason why he was feared whilst the brunette was respected?</p><p>“Maa~ Mada-chan, look at you~!”</p><p>Blinking, he and his fellow Clan head looked to where Mito and Kakashi had stopped a few paces ahead of them (heh, no doubt the wily pair were expecting a blow-out based on his previous yell).</p><p>They…</p><p>They were both smiling.</p><p>“See, Mito-sama? I told you that he was capable of thinking and making good decisions, didn’t I?”</p><p>Baulking (and not preening at the praise presented as an insult to his intelligence and reasoning, not at all), the Uchiha snorted, refolded his arms and looked away.</p><p>“Tch, w-whatever” he huffed; “now let’s keep walking and get back home already, shall we?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>If he and Mito had thought it strange that their suitors had donned full-battle regalia and launched themselves, at speed, to their location then what awaited them when they reached the gates of Konohagakure no Sato was equally bewildering…</p><p>“<i>Hatake-sama~!! Uzumaki-sama~!! Are you alright~?!</i>"</p><p>And <i>overwhelming</i>…</p><p>“<i>I-I-I was so worried~!!</i>”</p><p>Smiling kindly, his arms spreading wide to scoop Suki up and into an embrace, Kakashi hugged her tightly as she sobbed (in clear relief) into his shoulder whilst the Miko at his side rubbed her back soothingly; it took milliseconds for the other children (some holding kunai, all clearly ready to fight in their defence) to crowd around them, many sniffling and clutching at their legs.</p><p>“Yari-yari, mina-chan~! Gomen-gomen~! We didn’t mean to worry you so much~!” he chuckled out good-naturedly, his left hand reaching out to pat various heads whilst his right continued to hold his young servant close to him; “heh… you were all ready to come to our rescue, neh?”</p><p>“<i>H-hai~!!</i>”</p><p>Sharing a wink, the kunoichi and shinobi started to herd their gaggle of well-wishers back towards the open gates where many adults had crowded (all similarly relieved) whilst the alphas who’d been escorting them were also <i>mugged</i> by the now happily chatting, highly praising children.</p><p>Hashirama, of course, was doting and friendly, a small (clearly Uchiha) child sat atop his shoulders whilst Madara (clearly disorientated and uncomfortable but <i>definitely</i> trying) allowed two girls to grip his hands, only a mild grumble leaving him when one of the children threaded a flower or three from her own mane and into his long, raven locks.</p><p>All in all, there were worse ways to be welcomed home, weren’t there?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Izuna didn’t want to panic (because panicking would be bad, it’d make the situation <i>worse</i>); however, as he stood before the full-length mirror he’d treated himself to the other day, he couldn’t help the dread crawling under his skin and burrowing itself into his stomach.</p><p>“Shit” he breathed, the index finger of his right-hand poking at the seal his father had forced upon him when he’d presented* (“<i>you shameful, dirty little whore! I need <b>alphas</b>, not concubines to destroy Senju Butsuma and his bastard-ilk!</i>”), the whole thing kept very much a secret to all but him and his sire.</p><p>Gods…</p><p>How would he even <i>find</i> the Nekoneko** Clan, let alone convince the old witch matriarch to renew the seal without proper payment?</p><p>What kind of payment would the crusty, flea-ridden hag even want, anyway?</p><p>She and her nekonin loving followers lived in caves and abandoned villages on the borders of Hi no Kuni; they didn’t use money and, if the scary (<i>stupid</i>) tales his brother had tried to frighten him with when they’d had to visit the old woman’s ruins were anything to go by, then they’d only want herbs, medicines and the like.</p><p>And he knew <i>nothing</i> about such things…</p><p>It would look suspicious to ask anyone, too…</p><p>So suspicious that word might get back to his aniki…</p><p>The man he emulated and respected above all others…</p><p>Would… would he look at him differently, think <i>less</i> of him, if he found out his secret?</p><p>Sweet Kami-sama, he couldn’t risk finding out.</p><p>*<i><b>Knock-knock</b></i>*</p><p>Baulking, his eyes shrinking in shock, Izuna quickly refolded his yukata and tightened his sash before coughing out a “hai?”</p><p>“Izuna-sama? Madara-sama and Senju-sama have returned with Uzumaki-sama and Hatake-sama” his apprentice called (and shit; would the boy still want to train under him, knowing what gender he truly was? Sure, everyone fawned all over Kakashi and his eccentricities, however, he was not that extraverted or charismatic, was he?); “they’re unharmed.”</p><p>Letting out a sigh (because that was, at least, one less thing to worry about), the youngest of the ruling brothers walked towards his closed (and sealed, just to be safe) door before kneeling down to slide it open, his eyes meeting Katsuya’s reverently kneeling form careful.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me know” he stated before, his brows furrowing slightly (shit, he didn’t really have a choice now, did he?); “I need you to give a message, <i>discreetly</i>, to our Miko and oracle” he said, his words causing the boy’s bowed head to dip further in understanding.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Was that a little smile he saw flickering across his trainee’s features?</p><p>“Of course, Shishou~!” the fourteen-year-old responded earnestly; “what would you like me to say?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*To "present" as an omega is kind of like going through puberty; your scent changes from that of a beta to a more perfumed version between the ages of eleven to fourteen. An omega's first "heat" cycle can happen between the ages of twenty-one to twenty-three and then happens once every two to three years.</p><p>**Nekoneko Clan (imaginative, yes?) is the name I've had to make up for Nekobaa and Tamaki's family; they are keepers of nekonin/helped Sasuke and Taka-han/were visited by Itachi when he was a boy/Tamaki is Inuzuka Kiba's love interest. I was  wracking my brain (which is growing smaller and more tired by the day, I reckon) trying to think of any Uchiha allies I could use and remembered, after re-watching a few episodes, that Nekobaa <i>must</i> be part of family who have helped/supported them otherwise Sasuke wouldn't have been respectful/Itachi wouldn't have been running errands for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Offerings...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: drama, hijinks, shenanigans, swearing and internal conflict.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had never been one for sitting still; however, <i>just</i> as they’d entered the temple, the pair agreeing to enjoy some tea together before picking up where they left off (their servants had looked relieved and joyful at their unexpected return, many even commenting that, although they’d planned to do their best, they’d all been daunted by the task of filling their sandals), Uchiha Katsuya arrived.</p><p>“Hmm? Izuna sent you?” Mito blinked, her right brow cocking; “for the both of us?”</p><p>“He’s asked to meet with you at your earliest convenience, Uzumaki-sama” the young alpha stated, his head bowed and kneeling form patiently awaiting a reply outside of the washitsu they were using to enjoy their midday meal; “it is a request made in the strictest confidence” he furthered.</p><p>Casting a longing look over the food (it would keep) and the piping hot water (which could be boiled again) set up for their matcha, the silverette sighed before grabbing two small platters of dango (neither he or his friend were that enamoured with sweets, thank goodness); “wakatta” he said. “Here, Katsuya-kun” he offered, the boy blinking (and blushing the same adorable shade of pink he’d worn when he’d given him those delicious strawberries a few days back) and daring to peak at them before taking them. “Give one of these plates to Madara-sama and say that they’re from me” he instructed, the other two blinking at him; “that should keep him occupied whilst we attend to his brother” he mused, his grin a little devious.</p><p>“Hai, Hatake-sama” the ninja in training nodded; “ano… the other serving?”</p><p>“Maa~ why, they’re for you and your friends to enjoy, alright?”</p><p>“D-d-demo…”</p><p>“Eh? Do you not like sweet-dumplings?”</p><p>“N-no, it’s not that~!” the boy sputtered inelegantly, his features aflame; “I… we’re just branch-family members” he said quietly: “we don’t deserve…”</p><p>“Tch, don’t be silly~! Of course you do” the omega cut in, his eyes narrowing slightly; well, there was the next topic of conversation he’d be having with their resident grump, wasn’t it? “Now go on, take these and enjoy them after your Clan Head is suitably occupied, okay?”</p><p>“H-hai, Hatake-sama” the boy stated, his expression a little watery and infinitely grateful; “arigato gozaimasu~!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“<i>Hen-ge</i>?” Mito asked, her tone suspicious; “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”</p><p>Grinning at his senior, the mischievous expression he wore causing her to sigh, Kakashi waved her over to him as they stood in a smaller, quieter room of the temple (it was fated to because a broom-cupboard or something) that he’d all but dragged her into, just to be safe.</p><p>“Ahh~ ano… in <i>my</i> time” he revealed mysteriously, his smile a touch more shit-eating; “it’s something that all students must be able to do properly before graduating the Academy to become genin” he said: “Tobirama is currently working on making this particular jutsu as we speak so, if no one sees us using it, what’s the harm, right?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes (because <i>of course</i> the devious little sneak was jumping through loop-holes <i>again</i>; this was the thanks she got for giving him such a lenient seal, wasn’t it? Tch, at this rate she was beginning to wonder why she'd even bothered <i>or</i> if the deviant had managed to break it already), the Miko pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Sweet Kami-sama… she’d develop blemishes at this rate, wouldn’t she?</p><p>“Come on Miko-sama… you know you want to, nah?”</p><p>Expelling a breath (and cursing the strange excitement she felt, she continued to feel (and the damned kyuubi’s laughter in the back of her mind) as it bubbled up inside of her) she sighed out a weary “<i>fine</i>”, her eyes narrowed. “But we’re only to use it this once” she warned; “I… I can’t <i>believe</i> I’m allowing you to drag me into this… this <i>inappropriate behaviour</i>…”</p><p>“Yari-yari, Mito-sama” he virtually purred, his eyebrows waggling suggestively; “that’s what makes it so fun, no?”</p><p>Huffing, her arms folding haughtily, the crimson haired kunoichi regarded him imperiously despite the smile trying to tug her lips.</p><p>Fun <i>indeed</i>…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Izuna hadn’t really expected much from his afternoon; he’d taken his midday meal privately (a bento that one of his servants had snagged for him), delegated the few tasks he’d been assigned, sent a note of apology to Tobirama (they’d agreed to meet to discuss his latest project and he had been… disappointed to not attend, himself) and, well… <i>moped</i>.</p><p>Not that he was allowed to do such a thing, really; he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha <i>didn’t</i> mope.</p><p>Therefore, he sat at his desk, some half-hearted attempts at structuring a police-force painted across the fresh scroll he’d unfurled; distractedly spinning his inkless fude in his left hand whilst his right continued to rub at the seal burned into his abdomen, the feel of it degrading setting his nerves on edge, couldn’t be classed as <i>moping</i>, right?</p><p>Gods…</p><p>Hadn’t Kakashi said something about a potential future where he’d die in battle?</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>Maybe it would have been better if that had happened…</p><p>“<i>Meow~!</i>”</p><p>Blinking, his brows rising (because yes, they had cats on the property to keep mice and rats at bay, <i>but</i>), Izuna regarded the grey feline (was… was it <i>smiling</i> at him?) that’d made such a strange, almost childlike sound before slanting his gaze at the ginger neko who’d leaped onto the window-sill to join the first.</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>“What’s the matter, Izuna-kun? Cat got your tongue? <i>Nyaa~!</i>”</p><p>“Eh~?!”</p><p>Baulking, his form scootching backwards on the tatami-mats which lined his bedchamber’s floor, the Uchiha gawked at the creatures, the first tittering as it lazily rolled upon the ledge, its expression gleeful whilst the second shook its head, the pair <i>easily</i> slipping past his Clan’s security-seals (<i>impossible!</i>) to bounce onto the desk.</p><p>“Y-youkai?” he the human gasped, his eyes shifting in and out of the sharingan; “b-bakemono da~!?”</p><p>“Nyaa~! That’s not very nice thing to call your friends, you know” the grey feline (who looked increasingly familiar but no, no it <i>couldn’t be</i>) stated, its long, white-ringed tail swishing about whilst the crimson and sable neko… rolled its eyes?</p><p>No…</p><p>
  <i>No way…</i>
</p><p>“K-Kakashi-sama? Mito-sama? H-how… <i>wah~!</i>”</p><p>All but falling over, Izuna stared, unabashedly, as the furry creatures disappeared in a veritable puff of smoke to reveal the pair whom he, his family and their village owed so much to, his eyebrows reaching for his hairline.</p><p>“N-n-nani?!”</p><p>“Heh, well, you wanted us to be discreet, didn’t you?” the omega chuckled (if he heard Mito mutter “<i>you wouldn’t know discreet if it smacked you in your smug-face</i>” then he made no suggestion that he had) his expression thoroughly shit-eating.</p><p>“So” he pushed whilst moving to sit before him with the Priestess in tow; “how can we help?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dismissing the betas and alphas he’d been sparring with (he didn’t want his forces becoming <i>slack</i> and he knew that Hashirama felt the same way), Madara gratefully took the gourd of water one of his servants had brought to him whilst observing his younger brother’s most faithful server, his right brow cocked.</p><p>“Dango?” he queried as they were swiftly left alone (some of his warriors were limping a touch <i>but</i> that’s what they got for not keeping their skills sharp; they wouldn’t choose laziness again now, would they?), the light breeze brushing through the trees concealing their territory tousling his hair (not wetted in the slightest by sweat) as he looked thoughtfully at the boy.</p><p>“They’re a gift for you, Madara-sama” the younger alpha stated, his tone lacquered by the reverence and respect he’d come to expect from his followers; heh, <i>good</i>. For, as much as he desired a new start for all of his people (one not constantly peppered with fear, death and war), he still wanted to retain his standing amongst them to ensure that they remained true and strong as a Clan with him as a role-model whom deserved such praise.</p><p>He... he wouldn’t let them down.</p><p>Not now, not when they had <i>so much</i> to live for…</p><p>However, as praise-worthy as he wanted to be, to have such sweet-treats (these were a particular favourite of his) brought to him was… <i>odd</i>.</p><p>“Oh?” he pushed, his head cocking lightly to the side; “my brother isn’t in the habit of sending me such things…”</p><p>“Ano… Madara-sama, these are not from Izuna-sama” the boy interrupted, his head ever so slightly looking up to observe his leader; “they’re from Hatake-sama” he revealed: “he wished for you to enjoy them at your leisure.”</p><p>Blinking owlishly, his dark eyes narrowing in shock before they widened in understanding, the Clan Head moved to take the plate, his mind a whirl with everything that this could mean, <i>everything</i> that it could <i>possibly</i> represent.</p><p>Was… was this an <i>official</i> courting gift?!</p><p>Sucking in a breath through his nose as shock, joy, bewilderment and <i>guilt</i> (because, as an alpha, <b>he</b> should have made the first move; was Kakashi saying he was being… too slow~!?) started a tug-of-war in his psyche, the older man sent the servant away with a gesture before resuming his unblinkered stare at the food he’d been given.</p><p>This…</p><p>This was unprecedented…</p><p>This was <i>unheard</i> of, he…</p><p>Gods~!</p><p>What would, what <i>should</i> he send back to the omega~?!</p><p>It would need to be a gift just as thoughtful, <i>just</i> as personal as this, wouldn’t it?</p><p>But…</p><p>But he <i>didn’t</i> know the silverette all that well, did he?</p><p>Shit~!</p><p>
  <i>Shit~!</i>
</p><p>What should he do, he…</p><p>“Sumimasen, Madara-sama?”</p><p>Blinking (Gods, the platter he was now clutching looked fit to snap in two), the alpha looked away from the offering that he was too unworthy to receive to regard one of his retainers, the old man (who’d faithfully served both him and his father) looked <i>particularly</i> narked. </p><p>So, he probably had a Senju problem on his hands as well.</p><p><i>Wonderful</i>…</p><p>“Hai?”</p><p>“Senju Tobirama is here to see you” the elder veritably spat; “should I send him away with a flea in his ear, or…”</p><p>“No” he sighed, his eyes returning to the treat so innocently glistening at him in its syrupy lake thanks to the dappled sunlight washing over him in this relatively small, grassy square he’d assigned for kata and training; “no… escort him to my reception room” he huffed, his shoulders already preparing to tense.</p><p>However, Kakashi would want him to meet with the (insufferable, arrogant, detestable) pale haired alpha, wouldn’t he?</p><p>So meet with him, he would…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh~! And so, the stage being set, let's kick this fic up a notch~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Being Civil...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: CLIFF-HANGER~! Drama, angst, references to death/shinobi life-styles, misunderstandings, swearing and attempted humour~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama wasn’t used to being… <i>personally</i> disappointed.</p><p>Sure, he’d known virtually nothing other than fighting, bloodshed and death (the screams of his brothers, the wails of their fellows and the duty of burying those slain still echoed and played in his mind like a grizzly bunraku performance) <i>but</i> there was just something about being let down that <i>always</i> riled him.</p><p>That’s why he’d been so dubious about this venture (to dare to dream that their quarrel was at an end, to dare <i>hope</i> for a life of light after an existence soaked in blood and darkness), this <i>Village</i> which was growing everyday (better and better).</p><p>If… if Konohagakure no Sato (he still thought it was stupid moniker; the fact that Madara had come up with the name had <i>nothing</i> to do with that opinion, though) could work, if they could build it, together, then what was a little <i>personal</i> disappoint?</p><p>And yet, here he was, his sandaled feet planted in the mostly trampled grass (that would regrow in time with nurturing) which bordered the main house of the Uchiha compound, his crimson eyes staring fixed at the entrance porch he wouldn’t step inside until invited.</p><p>There were orphans and widows of his making just beyond that threshold.</p><p>Therefore, he would <i>not</i> approach until the Clan Head himself had cleared him.</p><p>The irony that he was so eager to enter this place and assail Madara himself to find out <i>why</i> Izuna (a man he’d previously been fated to kill according to their oracle) had cancelled their arranged meeting (he was <i>certain</i> the older brother was the cause) was not lost on him, either.</p><p>“Senju-<i>san</i>.”</p><p>Inclining his head at the cantankerous old man (one he was sure had thrown more than his fair share of kunai at his father, brother and self) who’d addressed him, Tobirama furthered the curtesy by unfolding his arms and following wordlessly when the retired ninja gestured for him to enter.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>This wasn’t stupid.</p><p>This <i>wasn’t</i> even to do with him, per say.</p><p>No.</p><p>No, this was about righting a societal wrong; Madara should <i>not</i> be stopping his younger sibling from meeting him out of whatever dislike (hatred, probably) they shared or any fear he might have that murdering the younger Uchiha was something that he wanted to…</p><p>Gods.</p><p>He couldn’t even finish that thought for now… now that they’d spoken, that they’d <i>all</i> treated each other like people as opposed to enemies he…</p><p>He couldn’t <i>imagine</i> wanting to slay the intelligent (charming, witty, <i>intriguing</i>) younger alpha he’d come to have some form of… acquaintance with.</p><p>In fact, if they continued to work together then his ability to create and process stronger, more effective and easier to access jutsu would only become more streamlined and efficient.</p><p>They couldn’t afford to lose that kind of advantage over the other hidden villages cobbling themselves together elsewhere, could they?</p><p>No.</p><p>He would <i>not</i> allow it…</p><p>“Senju Tobirama is here, Waka-sama.”</p><p>Blinking (shit, he’d gotten lost in his thoughts; so much for sneaking glances around the Uchiha Clan stronghold… but not in search of Izuna, of course), the pale haired shinobi offered another short bow at the man (who sneered at him for his trouble; heh, <i>predictable</i>) before walking into the (surprisingly minimalistic, tidy and <i>clean</i>) room. </p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Where were the Senju weapons he’d claimed as trophies? The tapestries depicting his ancestors’ superiority over <i>all</i> other peoples, too, were missing…</p><p>But…</p><p>His father had said…</p><p>“As flattered as I am by your <i>illustrious</i> presence, Tobirama” the man himself (elegantly knelt behind a desk at the room’s centre, a plate of dango (of all things) laying atop it almost reverently) called demurely, his expression only mildly sour; “don’t we both have better things to do then watch you staring around my parlour?”</p><p>Snorting (and quickly recovering his composure), the naturally red-eyed man approached the other and mimicked his posture at a respectable distance; “thank you for seeing me” he said, his tone <i>in no way</i> suggesting that he didn’t find the words bitter in his mouth: “I have come to make a… respectful request of you…”</p><p>“Oh?” the older blinked, his right brow cocking imperiously; “how very… <i>civil</i>” he tried, his shoulders bunching as the tension in the room hitched up a notch.</p><p>They’d never liked each other, they probably <i>never</i> would and so, to be stuck in such close-quarters with no blades drawn was…</p><p><i>Difficult</i>.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“It concerns Izuna-san” the silverette said carefully, his own form stiffening slightly when Madara’s chakra flared a little.</p><p>
  <i>Ahh.</i>
</p><p>So he’d been right, then.</p><p>“I have come to ask if you would rescind whatever restrictions you’ve placed on him so that we may continue to work with each other…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Staring at the dango so innocently sat before him (almost taunting him), Madara was already regretting allowing the younger Senju brother entrance to his home (he knew he’d get an earful from his grandmother in due course for it, too) because whatever time he took from him now was time he wouldn’t have to think.</p><p>And Gods, outside of military strategies, jutsu formation and the overall running of his Compound and Clan he…</p><p>He wasn’t exactly <i>great</i> when it came to pondering things in which he knew so little.</p><p>Courting, of course, was one of those things.</p><p>And the courting of someone like Kakashi who simultaneously baffled and intrigued him, delighted and annoyed him, his form so serenely omega and then so damned confusedly <i>not</i> all in the same instance was, well…</p><p>He was in over his head, that was for certain.</p><p>However, he’d never been one to shy away from challenges and, if it meant that he and the oracle (as unworthy of the younger man’s attentions as he was) could come together, moving forward, then he’d do everything he could to make that happen.</p><p>Even <i>if</i> that meant <i>not</i> flaying Tobirama alive for just standing in his reception room and analysing it with his usual, unimpressed arrogance.</p><p>Tch, what a stuck-up, derisive bakayaro…</p><p>But, if he was here to make a ‘<i>respectful</i>’ request then that was at least something to soothe his loathing; that was, until, his brother’s name came out of that insufferable kisama’s mouth…</p><p>If that bastard thought that he’d could just <i>fucking waltz</i> in here and ask for his younger sibling (the only one he had left, the man who’d been alongside him through thick and thin, his talents and power only a <i>fraction</i> beneath his own) to do <i>his</i> bidding then the prick had another thing coming~!</p><p>That other thing being any number of the kunai he’d concealed upon his person…</p><p>He…</p><p>
  <i>“I have come to ask if you would rescind whatever restrictions you’ve placed on him so that we may continue to work with each other…”</i>
</p><p>Blinking, Madara felt his growing rage cool beneath an icy tsunami of confusion.</p><p>“<i>Eh?</i>”</p><p>Watching the usually reserved man (knelt so sternly before him) <i>also</i> baulk, his pristine form almost skidding on the high-varnish of the oaken floor-boards was, a small part of him admitted, mildly satisfying to see.</p><p>That didn’t do anything to clarify the issue, though…</p><p>“Ano… you <i>haven’t</i> forbidden him to meet with me?”</p><p>“Tch, that’s such a <i>you</i> thing to assume” he bit back, his eyes narrowing; “there is no love-lost between you and I, Tobirama… but whom my brother chooses to spend his time with is <i>none</i> of my business, especially in this unprecedented time of peace” he stated bluntly: “he’s his own person and I trust him implicitly” he added. “Does your brother not show you that same courtesy?”</p><p>“Yes… but…”</p><p>“But <i>I’m</i> a monster and your precious Hashirama isn’t, hmm?”</p><p>“That’s not what I was going to say” the other countered, his tone hot and brows furrowed; “don’t put words in my mouth…”</p><p>“Then <i>speak</i>” Madara snipped; “I don’t have time to entertain you and your paranoia…”</p><p>“Ha! <i>My</i> paranoia?!” the silverette spat; “that’s rich coming from…” he went to continue before, with a blink, he stopped, his ire settling.</p><p>And wow…</p><p>The younger Senju brother actually looked… remorseful?</p><p>“You’re right” he managed to say, his eyes <i>suddenly</i> finding the window to their right <i>very</i> interesting; “the fault… lies with me” he added: “I am… sorry.”</p><p>Baulking (to the point where he almost dislodged his precious dango from their resting place), the Uchiha patriarch had to suck in gulps of air to slow his coughing fit whilst Tobirama turned red, his anger having returned full-force.</p><p>“What’s with that ridiculous reaction, huh?!”</p><p>“<i>Y-you… you apologised to… to <b>me</b></i>~!” the older alpha gasped, his expression wild; “has hell frozen over, or something?”</p><p>“Feh! Fine! I’ll be taking my leave now—”</p><p>“<i>C-chotto matte~!</i>” the longer haired shinobi rasped, a hand gesturing for the tensely coiled alpha to sit back down; “I just… heh, now it seems that I owe the apology” he huffed, their bodies settling: “these are… strange times” he mused. “And, in the interest of civility… since you’ve come all this way, let us go to my brother, together” he offered; “I assume that him breaking a promise to meet with you has led to your visit and so perhaps we can settle this matter now to avoid any further… misunderstandings?”</p><p>“Thank you, Madara” the other replied, his feathers far less ruffled; “I would appreciate that greatly…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh-oh...</p><p>It looks as though the <i>cat</i> will be very much out of the bag next chapter~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Secrets told...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: angst, hurt/comfort, FFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS, Mito is taking none of your shit~! Swearing (I think), Madara the secret-softie, Tobirama making positive life-choices (I think the show did him dirty/showed him to be inflexible and bullying a lot) and aww~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyeing the seal (Gods, that was some sloppy-shit, right there), Kakashi exchanged a glance with Mito, his lips pursing; “Izuna-kun” he said, his tone gentle: “how long have you had to suffer this?”</p><p>Blinking, his eyes meeting those of his fellow omega shyly, the Uchiha let out a sigh; “since I presented” he admitted, a half-hearted shrug rolling his shoulders: “I… you get used to a pain if you have it for long enough” he added, his words causing the Priestess to suck in a breath and the silverette to nod sadly.</p><p>“Wakatta” he smiled; “ano… I can remove this seal and make you a better one that won’t pain you…”</p><p>“<i>H-honto ni?!</i>”</p><p>“… however, before we go down that road… do, do you <i>really</i> want this?”</p><p>Baulking slightly, the three of them sat in a close triangle upon the tatami mats of his bedchamber, the raven-haired shinobi looked back down at his muscle-corded midsection, the upper part of his yukata pooled about his waist and the flooring, his expression a mixture of saddened, confused and worried.</p><p>Was… was it okay to continue living this lie?</p><p>Should he?</p><p>“I…” he tried, his new found friends carefully reaching out to him, a comforting hand placed on either shoulder.</p><p>“Maa~ Izuna-kun… you don’t have to decide anything at this moment” the oracle soothed; “we can get rid of this… <i>travesty</i> and give you a new one right now then, should you change your mind later, well, I’ll show you how to break it yourself” he stated, his words causing the others to regard him owlishly.</p><p>“Kakashi” Mito said, her eyes flashing meaningfully; “are you <i>certain</i> that you can do such a thing?”</p><p>“Hai” he replied happily; “I’m no fūinjutsu master and neither was my father” he revealed: “dana… omega shinobi are not exactly common, are they? And sending children out to fight because there is no other choice, mataku… you take whatever protection you can get, neh?” he offered, his smile saddening. “Yari-yari… it feels like a life-time ago” he furthered, his grin quipping when the femme quirked a brow at him; “da-na… my father was in a similar situation to what I believe <i>your</i> father was” he admitted, his gaze now locked on the Uchiha. “However, the seal he managed to make for me, as genius as it was, could only mask my scent and turn it to that of a beta” he said; “based on the jutsu he crafted, I’m certain I can tweak it to what you need and, if you like, I can apply it to a piece of clothing instead of your flesh” he added.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Um-hm” he chuckled; “I had two fūinjutsu applied to me when I was very young… one on my abdomen, as yours is, the other chichiue taught me to make for myself so that I could apply it to a mask I used to wear” he revealed: “heh… that also helped to make my existence as a beta more convincing” he grinned. “This face is a bit of a give-away, isn’t it?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Their plan agreed, Mito went about letting some of Izuna’s blood, Kakashi’s and her own to mix within a new bottle of ink whilst imbuing the little pot with chakra; behind her, the dark-haired omega lay upon the floor in nothing other than his loin-cloth whilst the oracle went about the slow and careful process of releasing the old seal.</p><p>The Uchiha had suffered the better part of his life-time under its painful yoke and neither of them would allow him a moment more.</p><p>Gods.</p><p>And she had thought herself hard done by…</p><p>“<i>I can give you some of <i>my</i> power to add to this, you know?</i>”</p><p>Letting out a sigh, the crimson haired femme concentrated on finishing her task before replying; “<i>that is very… generous of you, Kurama</i>” she replied carefully. It had shocked her, of course, when her new found friend insisted that she try communicating with the kitsune and trying to establish some commonality; however, to her further surprise (although she would always remain on-guard, the beast longed for its freedom, didn’t it?) their talks were growing less hostile.</p><p>More <i>familiar</i>…</p><p>“<i>Feh, you still don’t trust me, Uzumaki?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Give me reason to</i>” she replied smoothly; “<i>Kakashi has not led me astray thus far</i>” she reminded: “<i>eto... I still worry about your tricks</i>” she stated, her eyes narrowing at the shimmering ink, its texture silkier and colour richer. “<i>I understand what it’s like to be trapped… in a way, we are each other’s prisons</i>” she admitted; “<i>but… but I can’t in all good conscience allow you to run wild</i>” she stated, the chakra-being’s snort resounding loudly within her shared head. </p><p>“<i>Tch, run-wild? I’m only offering you some help…</i>”</p><p>“<i>And your price?</i>” she cut in; “<i>you and I have rarely spoken so… amicably</i>” she reminded: “<i>however… I cannot believe that what hahaue told me when I inherited you was <b>all</b> false</i>” she told him, her eyes briefly narrowing. “<i>I know that you yearn for your freedom…</i>”</p><p>“<i>Which I <b>should</b> have~!</i>”</p><p>“<i>…<b>but</b> do you really think you’d get so far before another caught you and tried to bend you to their will?</i>” she carried on over his outburst; “<i>what was it that the Rikudō Sennin told you, hmm?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Feh… that <b>true power and freedom</b> would only come from my kin and I being together at a time when all of you <b>puny</b> humans finally realised that ridiculous peace-dream of his</i>” he chuffed; “<i>his sons warring soon put pay to all of that, though, didn’t they?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Not necessarily</i>” the Miko returned softly, a quick glance moving towards where Kakashi had broken Izuna’s seal, his hands shaking a touch and burnt by the back-lash he was laughing at and telling the Uchiha not to worry about; “<i>I think things could really change for the better from now on…</i>”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The walk to the bed-chambers he and his brother shared was a relatively short one; a few of the servants scuttled out of their way with bows, some of his retainers looked at him and Tobirama meaningfully, their hackles lowering at his quiet reassurances.</p><p>It would take years before all of them were truly comfortable with each other if they were <i>ever</i> to be comfortable at all.</p><p>However, with the lack of deaths and the veritable cascades of apologies and shared drinks on both sides (they truly <i>hadn’t</i> been as different to each other as his father used to proclaim), maybe it wouldn’t take that long…</p><p>Maybe he <i>should</i> try some of the optimism Hashirama and Kakashi kept banging on about…</p><p>
  <i>Hmm.</i>
</p><p>However, before he could ponder on this further, a flare of his sibling’s chakra snapped him out of his thoughts, his brows rising as his <i>guest</i> also grunted in surprise.</p><p>“That… perhaps he was working on his own jutsu and didn’t want me to be involved” he heard the naturally red-eyed man say, his tone oddly morose.</p><p>Feeling his brows furrow, Madara was moving quicker, his lips uttering “he knows not to work on anything dangerous in the main-house” as they both proceeded to approach the shoji doors separating Izuna’s set of rooms from the main corridor, his hand reaching for the barrier and all but slamming it away.</p><p>What greeted them on the other side caused his jaw to unhinge.</p><p>“A-aniki~!”</p><p>“Maa~ Mada-chan… it’s rude to just barge into someone’s room, you know…”</p><p>“I <i>knew</i> we should have sealed the doors before starting…”</p><p>“<i>N-n-nani…</i>”</p><p>Gasping, his worry tripling even as his adrenaline dipped, the Uchiha patriarch was barging his way into the room before Kakashi’s raised hand and suddenly serious expression halted him (he barely felt Tobirama bumping into him with a curse but couldn’t find himself to be bothered by it); “you both need to leave…”</p><p>“D-demo…”</p><p>“<i>Madara</i>” the silverette said; “we’re nearly done” he stated: “just wait outside, alright?”</p><p>Blinking, the alpha couldn’t pull his eyes away; his brother (Gods… he looked frightened, vulnerable; was he sick?!) was lying upon the floor, his midsection covered in a series of circles, symbols and kanji drawn in some <i>incredibly</i> potent smelling mixture. Not only that <i>but</i> the circles, curves, separating lines and words (fūinjutsu?) were spreading away from him to encompass a large swathe of the tatami-mats, too and Kakashi, his hands… they looked as though they’d been burned…</p><p>“Oh… for Kami-sama’s sake” Mito huffed, her form (not quite as serene, her usually immaculate hair <i>almost</i> dishevelled) rising from the floor; “come on, away with you” she shooed, her hands grabbing him and the stupefied Senju and shoving them (none too gently) back through the widely opened door. </p><p>“A-ano…”</p><p>“Mataku~!” she snipped; “don’t you have dango to eat or have you gobbled them down already, hmm?” </p><p>“I…”</p><p>“We’ll come to you when <i>we’re</i> ready” she stated with finality, her eyes narrowed, a flash a crimson chakra (w-was… was that a tail ghosting behind her?) leaving them both speechless before, with a smirk far too roguish for that pretty face, she reclosed the door.</p><p>Well…</p><p>That was that, then…</p><p>~*~</p><p>If there was one thing that Tobirama could <i>potentially</i> claim to have in common with the Uchiha patriarch, it was that, unlike his older brother, he wasn’t prone to… <i>sulking</i>.</p><p>“Aren’t you at least going to share those?”</p><p>So why, then, were they both <i>slumped</i> in the older man’s reception room, the tension that’d once been thick between them swapped out for worry and annoyance?</p><p>“Um?” the longer haired man asked (Gods, he’d never seen the other ninja (usually razor-sharp and overly aware) be so distracted, especially in the presence of someone he’d considered an enemy not too long ago) hummed before, with a blink, his hand struck (with lightning speed and precision) to snatch the plate of treats he’d been gesturing to.</p><p>“There’s no need to be childish…”</p><p>“<i>These are a courting-gift</i>~!” the other cut in, his sharingan momentarily flaring, its presence causing the Senju to baulk before his brows raised in understanding.</p><p>“Ah… my apologies…”</p><p>“Tch, you weren’t to know” the older huffed, his hands all but cradling the dango, his expression reverent before he gently resettled them upon the desk, his fathomless irises now flicking from them to the door once more; “and here I thought I only had <i>these</i> to fret about today” he muttered.</p><p>Regarding the raven-haired shinobi owlishly (another strange thing that he rarely did outside of when Hashirama stupefied him with some strange action or another), Tobirama looked back at the food, his lips pursing in thought; “heh, I suppose that it is not surprising that our oracle has made the first move in your suit” he grinned.</p><p>Jerking as though he’d been physically hit, Madara slowly and carefully moved to observe him, his features wary and… curious?</p><p>“You think so?” he pushed, a flicker of something akin to relief skittering over that usually stoic countenance.</p><p>Feeling the words he would, in the past, have used against the man (a taunting sneer, a derisive laugh, a quick put-down) cave under the realisation that he was sharing a rare and precious moment with a love-sick alpha who was, regardless of how he tried to ignore it in his youth, <i>so much like</i> his brother, the Senju found himself smiling at him kindly.</p><p>“Hai” he responded, no mockery tainting his words; “he’s wise beyond his years” he reminded, the tension visibly bleeding out of the older warrior’s shoulders as he spoke: “and he clearly knows what he wants” he admitted, his lips tipping into a grin.</p><p>Sucking in a breath before releasing it, the Uchiha patriarch allowed himself to relax even whilst a frown saddened him.</p><p>“If only it were that simple…”</p><p>“Oi” the silverette chuffed; “my aniki is the depressive in our midst, not you” he pushed, their eyes briefly locking: “this courtship can be as simple or as complicated as you want to make it” he argued. “What would you do if this were a battle-strategy, hmm?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Think of it” Tobirama urged; “your enemy has found and exploited a weakness and attacked you first” he said, his grin sharpening when the other began to visualise what he was telling him: “what do you do next?”</p><p>“Recognisance” the older replied firmly; “redouble my efforts to find a similar weakness and return the damage ten-fold” he furthered gruffly.</p><p>“Well then” the younger offered; “there is your answer” he shrugged: “and the best way to earn such information would either be to approach the oracle himself or, should you wish to be stealthier in your approach, why not entreat Mito-sama?” he asked. “That way you’ll have a better idea as to what gift you should respond with, won’t you?”</p><p>Returning the smile, Madara allowed a laugh to trickle out of him; “the title of genius suits you well” he admitted mildly: “and I thank you for your guidance…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Izuna had never wanted the ground to open him up and swallow him down more so in his entire life…</p><p>“Just breathe… that’s it…”</p><p>His brother had seen the seal… <i>Tobirama</i> had seen the seal~!</p><p>What would they do?</p><p>What would they say?</p><p>He was going to be thrown into an omega-conclave and forgotten about, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Maa~ Zuna-kun… everything’s going to be fine” Kakashi tried to soothe, the three of them walking down the corridors that he’d had Suki and her friends clear for them, their little faces beyond serious whilst they carried out their important task, their lips sticky with dango syrup as they scuttled about to keep the servants busy. </p><p>“D-d-demo…”</p><p>“Hey, listen” the oracle murmured; “Mito and I are here, we’re not going to leave you” he reminded: “and, should you wish it, there’s nothing stopping us from taking you back to our temple, alright?”</p><p>Blinking, and trying to steel his nerves, the longer haired shinobi nodded, their forms coming to stand at his brother’s reception room, his adams-apple bobbing uneasily as the oracle rapped his knuckles on the door-jamb and gently pushed the shoji aside when Madara beckoned him to.</p><p>“See?” the beautiful male called sweetly; “<i>that’s</i> how you enter someone’s room” he offered, his eyes rolling fondly when the patriarch snorted, his levity fleeing at the sight of his brother, his form already up and making to approach.</p><p>“A-aniki…”</p><p>“Are you well?”</p><p>Feeling the world slow down around him, Izuna looked to one of the only people he’d ever been able to rely on, the man who’d loved, protected and saved him more times than he could recall.</p><p>What…</p><p>What was he supposed to do?</p><p>How…</p><p>How would this change them?</p><p>“Physically, your otouto couldn’t be better” Kakashi happily supplied, his form moving to carefully stand between them, the conversation that they’d shared back in his bed-chamber proper flittering through his mind, washing over him and helping him to ground himself.</p><p>Stopping him from fleeing the room.</p><p>It was cowardly, he knew… but when the other had offered to mediate and explain what had happened today, well…</p><p>He’d virtually jumped at the chance.</p><p>“Ano… Izuna-kun, are you okay with Tobirama-san being here, or…”</p><p>“H-hai… it’s fine” the shorter Uchiha managed, his gaze briefly meeting with (oh… he looked worried, too… that, that was unexpected… and… nice, wasn’t it?) the Senju’s, his anxiety dipping a little.</p><p>“Wakatta” the oracle acknowledged; “okay… Madara? Your father demanded that he keep this from you, from everyone” he began, those storm-grey eyes narrowing a touch with anger: “and, like a dutiful son, he kept that promise” he said. “Da na… he is an omega” he continued, a steadying hand reaching out to cup the trembling male’s shoulder; “but, thanks to our intervention, he now has a choice as to whether he wishes to retain his alpha-scent or… <i>ahh</i>…”</p><p>Blinking and moving to the side, the time-traveller felt his heart swell with joy as the patriarch carefully moved past him to envelope his kin in hug, the sigh of relief Izuna let out closer to a sob than anything else.</p><p>It was almost enough to bring a tear to his own eyes until, his brows lifting and devious mind swiftly coming back online, the last Hatake caught the look of bewilderment and pleasant surprise (if the light blush was anything to go by) ghosting over Tobirama’s usually surly countenance.</p><p>Well, well, well~!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp~! This chapter WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE~!</p><p>It drafted and redrafted itself BUT once I got the thought of Madara hugging and accepting his brother (because OF COURSE he would; I'm of the belief that Madara, as screwed up as what he did in canon was, always felt REALLY deeply/he ALWAYS believed that what he was doing was the right thing/he just wanted to help) in my head... all of the comedy elements I like to use had to take a back-seat to the FFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS~!</p><p>I hoped that you enjoyed it~!</p><p>The hilarity will return next chapter, though~!</p><p>I have... such plans~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Moving forward...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: a smidge of angst, attempted humour, poor Tobirama, feels, swearing (I think) and cliff-hanger ending~!</b>
</p><p>Also...</p><p>
  <b>Happy Birthday Beccablue76~!!</b>
</p><p>I hope that your special day has been as amazing as you are~!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the Uchiha Compound with (a delighted and thoughtful) Mito and (a dazed looking) Tobirama, Kakashi almost felt like skipping; in fact, if it hadn’t been for the partially growled whisper that Madara had sneaked in his ear about having a <i>private</i> meeting with him that evening, he probably would be.</p><p>The patriarch was no doubt miffed about him painting seals all over his kin without his prior knowledge.</p><p>However, if that was the case then he’d have <i>no</i> problem blowing alphas ire right back up his ass to join the rest of the hot-air no doubt lurking under those masses of midnight hair that <i>totally</i> hadn’t made him shudder when they (softer than he’d thought) brushed against his neck…</p><p>Those lips perched <i>so closer</i> to his (still tingling) lobe as he’d asked him for an audience after the communal, evening meal hadn’t had an effect on him, either…</p><p>Nope~!</p><p>No way, no how…</p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>It was probably a better idea not to dwell on such things, wasn’t it?</p><p>And, luckily for him, he had a new target to torment, didn’t he?</p><p>“Maa~ Tobirama-kun” he called demurely, his form slinking to sidle the alpha who almost baulked out of whatever (no doubt Izuna-heavy) thoughts he’d been so absorbed in; “this is a really interesting turn of events, wouldn’t you say?” he purred out, his storm-grey eyes meeting the Priestess’, a quick smile flittering between them.</p><p>“E-eh?” the other silverette stumbled (how <i>very</i> unlike the usually calm, stoic man he’d gotten to know over the last few weeks); “I… umm… I’m not quite sure what you mean, Hatake-sama…”</p><p>“Yari-yari~!” the oracle crooned; “come now, Tobi-chan, we’re all friends here” he smiled: “Kakashi is fine…”</p><p>“A-ano…”</p><p>“I’m just an omega” he continued, his lips spreading wider as the slightly shorter alpha flushed; “and omega’s like that kind of informality, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“D-d-emo…”</p><p>“Hmm, and speaking of my gender” he barrelled on, his form leaning even further into the clearly flustered male’s space; “that’s what I was asking about” he added coyly: “isn’t it <i>wonderful</i> that Izuna-kun has the chance to choose his fate, maa~ his <i>gender</i>, hmm?”</p><p>“H-hai…”</p><p>“Mataku, Kakashi…” Mito cut in and, from the look upon his face, the Senju foolishly thought that he was saved…</p><p>“Tobirama-san clearly has a lot on his mind since he now has a potential love-interest” she supplied innocently; “so we shouldn’t be bothering him with such questions, should we?”</p><p>Baulking, his lily-white skin redder than the Uzumaki’s hair, the jutsu-genius felt his head snapping from one deviant, teasing expression to another, his body stalling just past the impressive gates which ensconced the Uchiha Compound; “I… l-l-love… interest…” he stuttered.</p><p>Grinning wolfishly, the femme and omega each snagged one of his arms and started to walk him back to the Village proper.</p><p>“Don’t you go worrying about a thing, Tobi-kun~!” Kakashi enthused; “we’ll help you to work through your feelings, you’ll see~!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hashirama would be the first to admit that he couldn’t believe <i>just how lucky</i> they’d been; the blood-shed had ended (even though the odd fight would still break out here and there, especially if bottles of sake had been involved), Konohagakure no Sato was burgeoning, useful people from far and wide were approaching them and enemies from far afield were taking notice.</p><p>Oh yes, they were fortunate indeed~!</p><p>So why did he feel his teeth gritting together at the sight of Mito (ahh~ so lovely) and their oracle walking his otouto across one of the river-bridges and towards his favourite tea-shop?</p><p>It was stupid, he knew.</p><p>However, as he stood (only half-listening to his advisors prattling on about some administrative matter or another; Gods, he was a ninja, not an accountant for Kami-sama’s sake~!) near the communal hall (that was slowly but surely developing a tower that would, by this time next year, host an office for himself and Madara), he couldn’t help but…</p><p>
  <i>Bristle…</i>
</p><p>“-enju-sama?”</p><p>But <i>of course</i> someone like the Miko (charismatic, charming, intelligent and strong) would see Tobirama as the better prospect; he was younger than him, strong and had an intellect to rival hers…</p><p>“-ju-sama? Are you liste—”</p><p>Yes, they made a good match…</p><p>A better match than <i>he</i> could ever hope to make…</p><p>“<i>Oi~!</i>”</p><p>Yipping, his uncle having smacked him across the back of his head with an uchiwa he’d pulled from his yukata-sleeve, Hashirama felt his head droop, his mood very much down as the older man berated him in the street in full view of the many passers-by. </p><p>Passers-by which included the flame-haired kunoichi, her lively friend and his (traitorous, scoundrel of a) brother.</p><p>“G-gomen nasai… jii-sama” he managed to bite out; “I was…”</p><p>“Oh, I know what you were doing~!” the grey-templed alpha seethed; “you were slacking off and day-dreaming~! <i>Again~!</i>”</p><p>“W-wari… na…”</p><p>“Ahh, Senju Daiki-sama” their oracle called to his fuming family-member, their party having stopped in their tracks; “could we please borrow Hashirama-sama?” he asked (and the brunette had never been more grateful to anyone <i>in his life</i>~! Even if he’d be taken away to be told about Mito and Tobirama’s future happiness…).</p><p>“Feh, you may as well, Hatake-sama” the older man snapped; “and may he be of more use to you than he has been to us this day~!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tobirama knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he’d been developing some form of teleportation jutsu next…</p><p>“Eh? An omega? That’s… that’s remarkable…”</p><p>For here he was, trapped by Kakashi and Mito (who’d sat either side of him) in a quiet, audio-sealed portion of the *chashitsu, their steaming cups of matcha primly sat upon the table they were kneeling around, a plate of lightly sweetened biscuits (a gift from the owner), partially eaten, also resting there whilst they discussed the situation…</p><p>“Hai… Madara asked that we tell you and said that he’d be spending the rest of the day with Izuna so that they can talk things through and figure out how to break the news to their elders…”</p><p>Why did he have to be here?</p><p>“Then there’s also the <i>small</i> matter of what this news could mean in terms of, oh… should we dare to say, Uchiha and Senju relations?”</p><p><i>Why</i> Gods~?!</p><p>“Nani?” the brunette Hokage blinked, his depressive mood lifting a touch; “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Honto-ni?” Mito grinned, her brows lifting at him; “why, Hashirama? Have you been so doting upon your efforts to woo me that you’ve not noticed a certain… <i>relationship</i> developing between the younger brothers of our ruling Clans, hmm?” the priestess offered coyly, her smile softening as the alpha regarded her adoringly.</p><p>She…</p><p>She could get <i>very</i> used to this kind of attention…</p><p>“Yatta~!” the older of the two alphas whooped (thank heavens that the small room was sealed away from prying ears and innocent ears, too; his brother’s volume levels were ridiculous) as the words he heard filtered through the rose-tint that always enveloped the femme when he regarded her; “that, that’s wonderful~!”</p><p>“<i>Aniki</i>~!” Tobirama hissed; “sit back down~! You’re embarrassing all of us~!”</p><p>“Aww, now Tobi-kun” Kakashi cooed (oh, and he had had <i>just about enough</i> of the wily omega’s teasing); “Hashi-chan is just happy for you, that’s all…”</p><p>“Yes but… you don’t… <i>we’re not</i>… you’re~!” he tried to say, his body curling in on itself, preparing to either implode or explode; “this is~!”</p><p>“<i>Perfect</i>~!” his older brother cut in (and this, of course, had <i>nothing</i> to do with Mito openly accepting his suit in public and lifting his spirits higher than the clouds, no sir~!); “maa… not that I want to push you and this issue is most certainly only something that you and Izuna-san can work out between you” he reasoned before, his smile soft and fond. “But please… do not blame me for being thrilled that you could make a match with him” he urged; “I… I would truly love to see you find happiness in mating and creating a family of your own” he mused, their eyes locking, a thread of understanding lacing between them.</p><p>“Aniki, I…”</p><p>“You deserve the chance to be your own man and to live a life that you’ll share with a partner” the older furthered; “you… you’re the only brother I have left” he added, his eyes shining: “and I could wish for nothing less for you…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Whether Kakashi liked it or not, the evening soon rolled around.</p><p>He’d finished up a bunch of paper-work (flash-backs to his days virtually trapped inside the Hokage-office doing nothing but reading and signing scrolls had plagued him for a while <i>but</i>, thankfully, signing off on when taxes should be collected, what rates to charge so things were fair and scrutinising the coffers wasn’t so hard), checked in on Suki and welcomed a new delegation of travellers.</p><p>Then, after eating in the communal hall and chatting with various people (a mother wanted a blessing for her new-born child, a beta had asked his advice about which medical-herbs would be most useful and a group of alphas had wondered if he or Mito could officiate mating-rites for them and their partners), the time to meet with Madara had arrived.</p><p>Not that he was nervous.</p><p>No, he knew how to handle the other man, didn’t he?</p><p>So what if he’d tried to help Izuna without telling him first?</p><p>If the older man was going to get his loin-cloth in a twist about it, well?</p><p>What did he realistically expect him to do about it?</p><p>Go back in time?</p><p>Blinking, a chuckle stealing his breath at the thought (because, hell, stranger things had happened, hadn’t they?), the silverette shook his head and approached the freshly painted gates which guarded the Uchiha Compound, the lanterns leading him up the road accenting the thicker, more formal kimono he’d chosen to wear.</p><p>For how could the alpha <i>possibly</i> be mad at him if he was too distracted by the silvery-silk and flame accented obi, hmm?</p><p>“Konbanwa, Hatake-sama~!”</p><p>Smiling out of his thoughts, Kakashi offered a wave at Katsuya and Kenji, the young teens clearly on sentry-duty if their positions sat atop the large, gate-pillars was anything to go by; “maa~ you’re doing a fine job there, kimitachi~!” he praised: “would you mind letting me in?”</p><p>“Of course not~!” they called back, their lean, cat-like forms slinking from their perches to pull at the sealed barriers, their massive, wooden forms slowly moving inwards to allow him entrance.</p><p>Watching the scene, a sigh of finality leaving him, the omega offered each young alpha a bow (aww~ the kids of this era were so much more respectful and adorable then the ones he’d known), his smile tilting as they blushed, before making his way into the Compound proper, his storm-grey eyes lazily tracking around.</p><p>As suspected, there’d been even more progress made since he’d visited earlier that day; the houses for the <i>lesser</i> members of the Clan were virtually finished, the wells were constructed alongside the wash-houses and electricity was supplied to the majority of the structures.</p><p>It was great to see (even though smaller, <i>newer</i>) the growing territory look so lived in.</p><p>The last time he’d visited this place (in his old life) it’d been covered in dead-bodies, blood and gore.</p><p>‘<i>Itachi</i>’ he thought, his heart going out to his former kohai; ‘<i>I swear to you that I’ll do everything I can to help Madara and your other ancestors to build a place in the Village that they’ll be happy with… so, when you’re born, you’ll never be asked to pick a side… you’ll not have to undertake such an awful task and suffer so much…</i>’</p><p>~*~</p><p>Straightening his shoulders (one of his stealthier retainers having informed him of Kakashi’s arrival at the main-house), Madara double checked his reception room (soft amber lighting had been created by oil-lamps, the whole area was spotless and the gift he’d picked out was settled in the corner) before moving to open the sliding door.</p><p>He’d told his servants that they were not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency and had wanted to be the only person of the house to greet their oracle before their meeting.</p><p>“Maa~ Mada-chan, have you dressed up for little old me, hmm?”</p><p>Feeling the retort he’d usually supply fizzle on his tongue, the alpha couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than <i>stare</i> at the man.</p><p>The head-band he usually wore was gone, allowing that glittering, platinum hair to artfully frame his pleased, handsome features whilst his body (one he longed to see, had dreamed about) was wrapped perfectly in a kimono fit for a Kami; varying shades of silvery-grey hosted a range of white-cranes, the whole package nicely tied-off by an obi-sash emblazoned with flames.</p><p>The symbol of the Uchiha outside of the fan every member carried upon their back.</p><p>That one day, and hopefully one day soon, the beautiful man before him would wear.</p><p>“Yari-yari… am I really so fascinating?”</p><p>“Heh… don’t act as though you’re not <i>thoroughly</i> aware of what you’re doing, Hatake-gaki” he heard himself chuckle, a hint of a growl accenting his words; “now please, come inside” he offered whilst taking a step back: “we have… much to discuss…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*chashitsu = tea-house.</p><p>I'm thinking the flavour of the next chapter is going to be...</p><p>
  <i>Spicy~!</i>
</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Gifts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: attempted humour, embarrassment, teasing, taunting, swearing, FFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS, a smidge of angst, kissing and a kind of cliff-hanger ending~!</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the reception room (he’d visited it once or twice over the past few weeks for meetings with the man that <i>actually</i> involved work and a few discussions of how he and Izuna would exchange eyes through medical-jutsu and what genjutsu they’d use to invoke the mangekyo) Kakashi was quite pleasantly surprised.</p><p>The chamber looked to have been prepared for something more like a date (‘<i>courting</i>’ he reminded himself; this era was a lot more formal to the world he was used to) than a scolding a la protective, big brother.</p><p>Oh good.</p><p>He’d not particularly <i>wanted</i> to justify why he’d thought helping his fellow omega <i>before</i> informing the older Uchiha and, even though he’d been thoroughly prepared to stand his ground, the thought of a nicer chat in a blessedly private setting was definitely something he’d prefer.</p><p>“Yari-yari, all this for little old me?” he mused whilst walking to the cushion that’d been laid out for him before the currently empty desk; “I just <i>knew</i> that there was a romantic underneath all of that posturing” he teased as the other rolled his eyes at him and moved to take his own seat.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>But didn’t the alpha look amazing?</p><p>Gone was the intimidating, dried-blood coloured armour (not that he minded it; it was a good look for a warrior of his standing) and, in its stead, a light, cotton yukata in periwinkle-blue (that <i>really</i> flattered his skin-tone and complicated those lustrous jags of raven hair) which accented his muscular physique <i>perfectly</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Hmm…</i>
</p><p>“Yes, well… in these matters it is… <i>prudent</i> to make an effort, is it not?” the stronger of the two lightly stumbled (and aww~ he was blushing again; heh, thinking back, he couldn’t picture the (quite frankly) terrifying reanimated Madara he’d helped (in his small way) to defeat when he looked at this man); “I… <i>thank you</i> for your mating gift…”</p><p>His <i>what</i>?</p><p>Trying his best to keep his expression pleasant (and, luckily, the older male was currently adjusting himself upon his cushion, so hopefully he wouldn’t be able to see the panic playing highly across the omega’s consciousness), Kakashi experienced a range of thoughts and emotions in rapid succession.</p><p>Firstly, what the hell was a <i>mating gift</i>? His Academy memories flitted past his mind’s eye as he desperately looked for answers in the history-lessons that’d been mandatory.</p><p>Nope, nothing was there.</p><p>
  <i>Shit!</i>
</p><p>Secondly, since <i>he</i> hadn’t given the man anything then that could only mean <i>someone else</i> was trying to vie for the Uchiha Clan Head’s attention.</p><p>Tch.</p><p>Not on <i>his</i> watch, they weren’t.</p><p>“They were delicious, by the way and… if it isn’t too presumptuous of me, may I ask if you made them yourself? I cannot think of any dango I’ve tasted in the Village being quite as sweet…” </p><p>Oh?</p><p>
  <i>Ooohhhhh~!</i>
</p><p>Chuckling (and he couldn’t stop how sheepish it sounded; fuck, he’d started planning on strategies to recoup the alpha’s attention alongside setting up this potential rival with someone else… or exiling them from Konoha, if it had to come to that), Kakashi found himself rubbing the back of his neck; “oh? You liked them that much, huh?”</p><p>“Of course” Madara grinned; “I was… quite surprised when I received them, however, Mito-sama was adamant that I should see your, umm, <i>forwardness</i> as something favourable as opposed to an action you’d taken since I’d failed to initiate the first step in our suit” the other explained.</p><p>At the sound of his friend’s name leaving the gunbai wielder’s mouth, the silverette felt his previous anxiety return ten-fold.</p><p>She and his beau had been <i>talking</i> about <i>him</i>.</p><p>Well… <i>fuck</i>.</p><p>Her barely concealed, mischievous smile as he’d waved her good-evening now made complete and total sense.</p><p>He was doomed, now, wasn’t he?</p><p>The crimson haired minx had spied a perfect opportunity to get back at him for all of the teasing, headaches and seal-breaches and decided to take <i>full</i> advantage, hadn’t she?</p><p><i>Wonderful</i>…</p><p>“A-ahh” he tried; “so… <i>you</i> were her private appointment this afternoon, hmm?”</p><p>“Hai” the broader supplied; “I… I was at a loss as to what I should give you in exchange” he admitted, that subtle pinking of his cheeks returning: “she was very… <i>insightful</i>…”</p><p>
  <b>~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~</b>
</p><p>Standing within the priestess’ private garden (a lovely area that Hashirama had no doubt helped along with his mokuton) shouldn’t have been as daunting as it was; he was a shinobi, an expert strategist and one of the strongest men in the known world; therefore a meeting with a woman (a jinchūriki, he reminded) shouldn’t be so intimidating.</p><p>However, as he awaited her arrival, he began to realise that it wasn’t the femme that was making him ill at ease <i>but</i> the fact that he was going to ask for so much, from a virtual stranger, to woo the most wonderfully-confounding omega he’d ever met.</p><p>“Madara-sama? Good afternoon.”</p><p>“Ah, konnichiwa, Uzumaki-sama” he responded as the woman (somehow resplendent in her plain, ivory robe) all but glided towards him upon the stone steps so carefully placed amidst an artfully mossed pathway; “thank you for seeing me…”</p><p>“You’re most welcome” she offered with a kind smile while she gestured to beautiful, seated pavilion; “won’t you please join me for some iced houjicha?”</p><p>“Arigato gozaimasu” he accepted with a bow, his armour clacking as he moved to take a seat at the bench, his eyes watching whilst she carefully poured them each a glass, the sounds of the Village’s construction and its occupants somehow quieter in the tree-peppered area, the tranquillity of it all helping to ease his nerves.</p><p>“Ano… how may I be of assistance?” the Miko asked when the silence stretched on for too long; “does this concern Izuna-kun, or…”</p><p>“Oh… ah, iie” he blinked; “I… I would very much like to thank you and Kakashi both, though” he quickly assured; “eto…”</p><p>“Mm, why, Madara-sama? Could it be our oracle that you’ve come to consult me about?” she guessed (and the heat <i>must</i> be getting to him because he could have <i>sworn</i> that he’d seen a flicker of, dare he say deviousness, in her dark gaze); “I had thought it strange that you would come to our temple and ask for me and not him” she furthered logically.</p><p>“Hai” he breathed; “I… I had hoped, perhaps, that I could entreat you for advice?”</p><p>“Advice?” she repeated (there… there was that look again); “go on” she instructed after taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>“This morning, as you are aware, Kakashi sent me a mating gift in the form of dango… the same dango that you asked if I’d eaten” he began, his brows lifting lightly as the serene smile she wore sharpened a touch; “I… I had wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to assist me in the purchase or creation of a gift to reply with” he furthered. “I… I feel remiss for not having thought to send him one sooner is… do you think that he has been… <i>offended</i> by my inattention?”</p><p>Watching her carefully (it must be his imagination for, surely, the priestess couldn’t be fighting off laughter in a situation like this), the Uchiha felt his need to fidget start to give way to his urge to apologise for wasting her time, making a fool of himself and…</p><p>“Madara-sama” the femme said, her usual serenity restored; “I truly think that your concerns are… misplaced” she soothed: “Kakashi is… unique” she reminded. “Both in his power, outlook and mannerisms” she continued, her expression fond; “if anything, I think that him <i>making the first move</i> is actually a sign of his eagerness to solidify matters between you regardless of that bet you foolishly made with Momochi” she advised.</p><p>Feeling his form almost sag in relief, the patriarch grabbed his glass and downed a mouthful or two.</p><p>That… that was good to know.</p><p>He…</p><p>He’d been so unsure, <i>worried</i> that the other was growing impatient and that he, himself, was falling short of the omega who’d beguiled him so.</p><p>“As to a gift to bestow upon your intended” the woman continued, her expression warmly sympathetic; “I believe that I know <i>just</i> the thing…”</p><p>
  <b>~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~</b>
</p><p>Listening to the other’s tale had done <i>little</i> to soothe the last Hatake’s nerves.</p><p>Oh Gods…</p><p>What, exactly, did she tell Madara to get for him?</p><p>“Ano… would you like to receive it now?”</p><p>‘<i>No, not really</i>’ he thought; shit… he’d turned his nose up at so many different foods when he and Mito had been alone, hadn’t he?</p><p>Ugh…</p><p>How would he avoid being physically ill if the alpha presented him with a plate of (shit, even the thought was making him want to gag) *tempura or anything else that’d been deep-fried and <i>dripping</i> with grease?</p><p>“Maa~ of course” he finally replied, his tone as chipper as he could make it as the longer-haired man smiled, stood and made his way to the back corner of the room where a basket he’d clocked upon entering so innocently resided.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>He couldn’t smell anything particularly gross, so…</p><p>“I hope that I’ve chosen wisely I… I don’t really know about such things” the stronger mused lightly, his body bypassing the desk and, much to his omega hind-brain's pleasure, came to kneel much closer to him, the wicker basin, covered with a light, muslin cloth, now sat between them.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>No, no it couldn’t be…</p><p>Blinking, his eyes wide, Kakashi slowly pulled the cloth away, a light gasp leaving him.</p><p>“Oh… Madara, I…” he tried, his fingers reaching inside tentatively; “he… he’s beautiful…”</p><p>For there, lightly snoring away, was a snow-white, Hokkaido puppy, its pink tongue eased slightly out of his mouth as he panted, his adorably tiny paws twitching whilst he no doubt ran somewhere in his dream.</p><p>Gods he…</p><p>He missed Pakkun and his pack everyday…</p><p>He spoke to them in his mind…</p><p>He wished that the fates, or anyone else who’d listen to him, would pass on his love to them, that and his apologies for suddenly leaving them without an explanation.</p><p>Without being able to say good-bye…</p><p>Without thanking them for being the family he hadn’t deserved…</p><p>“From what our new Inuzuka allies have told me he should grow into an excellent hunter” the Uchiha said quietly, his sharingan activating momentarily to capture the look of dazed adoration upon the silverette’s gorgeous features; “umm… are… are you alright? You… I had not meant to make you upset, I… <i>oofff</i>”</p><p>Blinking, his lap suddenly filled (not that he was complaining) by the omega he was (successfully, from the feel of things) courting, the Uchiha barely had a second to think before, to his pleased astonishment, the oracle was stealing the very air from his lungs in a kiss so divinely delicious it should be a sin.</p><p>Hell, the younger man could have his breath, his <i>everything</i> if he wanted it, especially if that tongue kept engaging his so artfully whilst those skilful hands, pushing up into his hair, raked across his scalp, driving him to near madness. </p><p>He…</p><p>He was more than a little disappointed when the younger slowly pulled away.</p><p>“Oh Madara” the oracle breathed (and <i>Gods</i>, no one had ever said his name quite like that before); “I’m not upset” he promised, a quick hand swiping at a small tear that’d tried to escape him. “This… he’s perfect” he reassured; “maa~ I just… of all the things that Mito-sama could have suggested” he chuckled: “I… I was just very surprised…”</p><p>“Ano… she told me that she’d watched you play with every dog you came across on your travels and would always make a beeline for any family wanting to join our Village whom had a canine or two with them” the alpha admitted, his features flushed, his eyes hungry.</p><p>“Heh… I’m a dog-lover, guilty as charged” the other laughed quietly, his eyes tracking back to the sleeper before looking back to him; “umm… this might be a little <i>forward</i> of me” he tried, his body readjusting its position in the other’s lap: “eto… I’ve never been one to, ugh, <i>deny</i> myself what I want” he furthered, a tongue flicking out (instantly snagging the Uchiha’s attention) to wet his lips. “So… I hope you won’t be, umm, offended or think any less of me when I ask you this” he murmured, his hands now rubbing at the other’s shoulders; “I’m not in heat and won’t be for a few months yet” he reminded: “however… I would like to share your bed with you this evening if, well, you’d be… <i>ohh, okay~!</i>” he gasped through a giggle.</p><p>For, in the second that his request had left him, Madara had stood, those ridiculously strong arms cradling him to a broad, equally powerful chest.</p><p>“I will have Katsuya look after the pup” he grunted whilst turning and veritably marching towards the exit; “and Denki can send word of your absence to the temple” he added: “you’ll not be returning there until later on in the morrow…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Tempura = in one of the Naruto data books it is stated that Kakashi really dislikes this and other fried-foods along with sweets.</p><p>Also...</p><p>SMUT NEXT CHAPTER~!</p><p>Yep, you wanted it so you'll get it, my friends!</p><p>All of the explicit tags will be active as of then, too~!</p><p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Union Made...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: SMUT~! Graphic descriptions~! Anal-fingering, anal-sex, power-play, dominance, possessive language, possessive touching, consensual restraining (it's all consensual, you dig?), begging, teasing, swearing, basically Kakashi gets wrecked... and loves it~!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wwwaaahhhhh~!</p><p>Sorry for the delay; I hope that this kinky-gay-shit makes up for it~!</p><p> </p><p>Also, can I please <b>politely and respectfully</b> ask that, if you don't like my use of romaji, just keep that TO yourself and go read something else?</p><p>Seriously... this is my hobby, this is something that I really enjoy and having to deal with comments criticising what I do puts me in a foul head-space and turns me off of writing altogether~!</p><p>*Bows*</p><p>Arigatou gozaimasu~!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitting the futon of the Compound’s <i>master</i> suite with a surprised huff, Kakashi managed to gasp between kisses as his obi, kimono and concealed weapons were pulled from him in quick succession; damn, it was great to be ravished and not treated like some <i>delicate</i> maiden to be mollie-coddled.</p><p>“Heh, is someone eager?” he breathed, his back arching when a clever mouth found and manipulated the previously untouched lobe of his right ear. </p><p>“Would you like me to stop?”</p><p>“Not on your life” the younger assured whilst a swift, deft hand went to rub at his (trapped in the era-typical <i>lion-cloth</i> he’d had to get used to wearing) erection which was becoming painfully constrained; “you just seem a little... <i>ahh</i>...”</p><p>“Can I help it that I enjoy you so much?” the Uchiha purred, his breath purposefully cooling the lobe he’d just been nibbling. “Surely being spread out beneath me and screaming as I fuck you is where you belong, right?” he added, the sexy lit of his voice deepening as he moved to lie atop the silverette, his hips nestling comfortably between eagerly parted legs.</p><p>“O-oh... damn, that growly voice, <i>hnn</i>, can something be <i>too</i> sexy...” the omega hissed when that sinfully talented mouth started to work on the moon-coloured column of his neck, the feeling of sharp teeth and soft, supple lips interchanging whilst strong fingers worked to remove his underwear. </p><p>“Umm... this, <i>ahh</i>, power-play wouldn’t have… an-anything to do with winning a… a certain <i>bet</i> you made would-d... <i>whumph</i>!”</p><p>Huffing into the mattress, the covers long since banished to the floor, Kakashi found himself pinned on his stomach with a strong, close to painful bite blossoming at the juncture between his neck and shoulder as the loin-cloth was <i>literally</i> torn from his legs.</p><p>“<i>M-Madara~</i>!”</p><p>“So you <i>have</i> been thinking about that stupid wager, hmm?”</p><p>“W-what? You’re being ridiculous... I was... <i>agh</i>... going to say... <i>ahh!</i>... that you had nothing to... gah! Quit with the biting! We agreed that we wouldn’t leave <i>obvious</i> marks on each other!” he tried to snarl whilst his now very naked body writhed beneath a still <b>irritatingly</b> clothed Clan Head.</p><p>“I think that you need <i>reminding</i> of just whom you’re dealing with here, <i>Hatake-gaki</i>” the older growled, his lightning fast reflexes quickly removing his clothes and fetching up a bottle of lube that’d been <i>fortuitously</i> hidden under his futon; “I am Uchiha Madara, Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan, a Sanin <i>and</i> a Hokage” he informed darkly, his smirk a razor-sharp line. </p><p>“And you, pretty-oracle, are my prisoner... what happens to you from here is completely <i>my</i> decision... you’re at <i>my</i> mercy and I shall mark you wherever I please...”</p><p>Shuddering at the possessive tone filling his ears, the idea of someone, let alone someone like this alpha who could certainly have his pick of men and women alike, found him so desirable that he’d become <i>jealous</i> was adding fuel to the already raging fire powering through his blood and pooling in his loins.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He’d <i>always</i> had a domination kink and now it was going to be thoroughly exploited, wasn’t it?</p><p>Stupid omega-hormones~!</p><p>However…</p><p>The game was over <i>quite</i> yet…</p><p>He could <i>still</i> have a bit of fun, couldn’t he?</p><p>“A-ah... what about... your honour... <i>hah!</i>” the time-traveller panted, the rough insertion of a middle finger invading him having his storm-grey eyes roll back, a groan fleeing his lips as he bucked at the feeling of being so suddenly filled, the slick, cooling lube (a mint flavoured one from the smell of it; umm, <i>tingly</i>) his lover was using making him quiver. </p><p>“Umm? Didn’t Mito-sama question that only a few weeks ago? I’m a warrior, not a saint...” the raven-haired ninja murmured, his index finger joining in the effort to stretch the hot, <i>tight</i> passage he was so desperate to enjoy. “Perhaps I’ll simply lock you up in my reception-room, your body naked, <i>open</i> and on display for whenever I want you... then you’ll know just how <i>honourable</i> I am, hmm?” he continued, his free hand snatching up and securing the other man’s wrists above his head as a third finger continued the exploration, their tips pressing insistently against the other shinobi’s prostate. </p><p>“Ahh... ahh... ahhh... <i>Mada</i>... You...”</p><p>“Then...” he added, his fingers crooking at the tips, their calloused tips probing and messaging the sweet spot that has his prisoner yowling into the mattress; “if you’re <i>well-behaved</i>, I may allow you to roam the borders of my domain, collared, of course...”</p><p>“Oh, <i>of course-e-e</i>... ahh... please... please <i>stop</i> teasing me...” the younger close to whimpered, his hips bucking uselessly into the futon whilst the sharingan user continued to lather slick, minted lube inside of him.</p><p>“Stop teasing me, what?”</p><p>Snarling, his teeth trying to gnash at the bedding, Kakashi screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something, <i>anything</i> other than the spikes of pleasure lancing through his brain and turning his joints to jelly; he needed to focus, to take some control back... </p><p>He needed to...</p><p>“<b>Argh!</b>” </p><p>“I’m waiting, gaki and, from where I’m lying, I think that I can hold out for far longer than you can... your gender, although a bonus for me, is ultimately your undoing... or, at least it will be until I <i>ruin</i> you completely... Now” he purred out, the slow, deep thrusting of his fingers developing into a steady, persistent rhythm. </p><p>“Is there something you want to say to me?”</p><p>“M-Ma...”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Please stop teasing me... <i>Madara-sama-s</i>” the silverette keened, his mind blanking as the swift removal of talented fingers left him open and desperate. “Can’t you just...”</p><p>Allowing his teeth to slam back into the marks they’d made earlier, the alpha aligned himself with ease before thrusting forward; the sounds of synchronised moans filled the bed-chamber as the older man slid in to the hilt, his hips slamming home with a satisfied groan. </p><p>Gods... </p><p>He could stay here, his member completely submerged and encase by hot, quivering walls forever...</p><p>“Ahh... move... <i>onegai</i>... I... I <i>need</i>...”</p><p>Removing his teeth, sharp charcoal eyes momentarily admiring the purpling surrounding the indents he’d left there, Madara levered himself up on his free arm, his right hand still securing the wrists of his captive as he began to thrust with deep, purposeful motions, his smirk deepening when the younger howled in time. </p><p>“K-Kashi... ahh... just try to relax a little” he breathed huskily, his hips snapping against the other’s rump in an attempt to press deeper into the all but scalding channel. “God... how do you do this to me?” he murmured into the neck he’d been so thoroughly abusing earlier, his grip on the other’s wrists releasing before, to the slightly shorter man’s chagrin, both of his hands were recaptured and laced into alpha’s who secured them tightly.</p><p>“Ooh... God... <i>Mada</i>... harder... harder...” the omega found himself crying, his strong hips trying to rise and meet the slow, <i>maddening</i> pace that his partner was setting. “<i>Faster...</i>ugghhh!” </p><p>Growling at the request, the Hokage bore down onto his lover, his thrusts doubling in tempo and force as he felt himself hitting his limit.</p><p>“Do you think you can <i>cum</i> if I leave you untouched?” he breathed raggedly, their interlocked fingers squeezing and straining. “Beg me... and I’ll make you cum... so <i>sweetly</i>...” he promised, the sound of sweat slicked flesh slapping together almost as loud as their moans.</p><p>“<i>Please... please... you have to...</i>” Kakashi whined, his trapped erection finding very little friction against the mattress since the slightly taller man was effectively pinning him in place. “<i>M-Madara...</i>”</p><p>“...You... ever going to allow... someone else to... to <i>fuck</i> you like this?”</p><p>“Iie... iie~!”</p><p>“...Momochi may have the right to show interest… dana… who will ch-oose, hmm?”</p><p>“... You...”</p><p>“Do you want to cum?”</p><p> “<i>Hai!</i>”</p><p>Snarling possessively, the older wrenched his right hand (albeit reluctantly) away to shove it under the omega’s firm, impressive eight pack until he found the straining member and began to tug in time with the hard, deep thrusting of his hips, his eyes rolling when the younger ninja clenched and cried out. Then, with a few harder, faster strokes, his still lube slicked fingers helping to generate the traction needed, the silverette came with a scream, his lips mouthing the alpha’s name.</p><p>Howling his pleasure, Madara only needed two or three more thrusts before slamming home, his balls clenching as he exploded inside of his lover, his whole-body jerking with the force of his orgasm before he collapsed, boneless, atop the milk-skinned man, his hips rutting in spasms as he filled the other to the brim.</p><p>At this rate, allowing Kakashi to go about his life outside of the Uchiha Compound was becoming less likely... and the idea of keeping him as a harem-slave in his private-chambers all the more appealing...</p><p>But no…</p><p><i>No</i> he could never trap the other or force him to concede in anyway…</p><p>That fire, that free-spirit, that inner strength and conviction he…</p><p>He would not allow any to destroy those things…</p><p>He would not allow <i>himself</i> to do so, either…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Feelings...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: nakedness, teasing, <i>almost</i> SMUT, suggestive language, sexual touching, embarrassment, a smidge of angst, loneliness and swearing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah... the first bit is a little... <i>racy</i> so, if you don't like that kind of thing, scroll down until you see this <b><span class="u">~*~</span></b>!</p><p>XD</p><p>Hope y'all have had a great festive season so far and I'll try to update again before the New Year~!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahh, how he’d missed waking up with <i>just</i> the right amount of ache in his bones; heh, when Sukea hit forty-five, he’d decided that just relying on his Icha-Icha collection, the cheesy romance TV dramas (that he would deny enjoying to his dying breath) and what pleasure his hands could give him would be enough to sate his needs.</p><p>Oh, how happy he was to <i>finally</i> get sexed-up again and, in Uchiha Madara (of all people), he’d found a very worthy bed-mate.</p><p>Or maybe, just maybe, something more?</p><p>Not that he bought into the whole “<i>fated-mates</i>” business (regardless of it having brought him here and changed his life in such a profound, earth-shattering way) <i>but</i> he couldn’t argue that he didn’t like the man, enjoy his company and his skills during a futon-fumble.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>But would he want to <i>truly</i> mate with him though?</p><p>He’d been around kids and trained them, sure but… being pregnant? <i>Birthing</i> a child and rearing it from squealing infant to defiant teenager?</p><p>Was that him?</p><p>“Ohayo gozaimasu, Kashi-kun…”</p><p>Humming pleasantly (and deciding to file disturbing thoughts like that away for later, <i>much</i> later), the silverette rolled his way atop the alpha who’d so <i>thoroughly</i> pleased him the previous evening, his naked shoulders shifting languidly as he looked to the nearest window.</p><p>Sunrise must have happened at least an hour ago.</p><p>Oops…</p><p>“Maa~ Mada-sama, sugoi-ne~!” he complimented playfully, their eyes locking as he settled his weight across the other’s hips, his hands laying atop the larger, slightly more calloused ones splayed over his thighs; “and to think I thought you too uptight to— <i>ooofff~!</i>”</p><p>Giggling (and shit, outside of teasing Boruto, when was the last time he’d done that?), the omega allowed (because yes, he could have gotten away if he’d wanted to, he was sure) himself to be pinned beneath the other man, his back sinking comfortably into the futon.</p><p>“You are fortunate, koibito, that I am already late for at least two prior engagements…”</p><p>“Eh? You’re already <i>engaged</i>, Mada-chan? Maa~ have very scandalous of you to seduce m<i>mmm~!</i>”</p><p>Sighing into the kiss after another, playful chuckle escaped him, Kakashi gave himself over to pleasure and wrapped his strong, slender (and slightly bruised) thighs about the other’s hips, a moan rippling up and out of him as he felt the brush of the alpha’s already hardened dick rub into the parting between his cheeks. </p><p>Hmm… with a little more teasing he could probably (<i>definitely</i>) get the Patriarch to re-enter him…</p><p>“<i>K-Kakashi…</i>” the other tried to warn, his voice strained; “d-do not tempt me so…”</p><p>“Who’s tempting, Madara-<i>sama</i>?” he purred, his legs tightening their grip; “you can enjoy me now, if you want to…”</p><p>“W-we shouldn’t…” the (arguably) stronger rasped, his eyes flittering to the window, the bastard sun rising ever higher as the morning advanced.</p><p>“Says who?” the omega murmured, a pink tongue sneaking out to lick lips other than his own; “come on… you know you want to…”</p><p>“Tch, <i>fine</i>” the older growled; “but don’t complain to me later you’re unable to <i>walk</i>…”</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">~*~</span></b>
</p><p>Izuna had never considered himself particularly prudish; inexperienced? Yes.</p><p>Confused about how he’d take a mate with his seal active? Of course.</p><p>Worried about what role he’d play in a mated-pair? Undoubtedly.</p><p>However, as he went to knock upon his brother’s bedroom door (one of the Clan Head’s servants had scurried over to him as he left his own, private suite to attend his first meeting of the day, the young beta’s face aflame, his message short and urgent; “M-Madara-sama has not met with Hiyori-sama for b-breakfast”) he found his considerations challenged.</p><p>“<i>Aaahhhh~! Ahh! O-oh there… there~!! O-one-gai-i-i~!</i>”</p><p>Flushing scarlet (by Kami-sama on high, was his <i>nose-bleeding</i>~?!), the youngest of the four ruling brothers jumped away from the door as though it’d burned him, his bare feet padding him away from the (thankfully closed) barrier whilst a quick hand-sign drew (an equally disconcerted looking) Katsuya to his side.</p><p>“S-send word to Oba-sama that my brother will be… <i>unable</i> to break-fast with her this morning” he instructed; “and then tell Kenji and Koji to ask Senju-sama if the Hokage meeting planned for an hour’s time can be postponed, alright?”</p><p>“H-hai” the young alpha nodded before making his way to the nearest exit, his footsteps whisper quiet as Izuna continued to compose himself.</p><p>Gods…</p><p>If being an omega meant getting to enjoy such heady heights of pleasure then, well?</p><p>Perhaps shedding the fūinjutsu and living as nature intended wouldn’t be so terrible, after all.</p><p>Humming to himself at the thought (which did little to quash his blush; shit, why was he thinking about Tobirama now?!), the alpha-scented man hurriedly tied a wrap into the nape of his neck to secure his pony-tail, his eyes almost missing the way a few of the lesser servants quickly skirted around the corners branching from the main corridor he was swiftly walking down.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>It was a good job that neither his aniki or Kakashi cared about gossip, wasn’t it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Uzumaki Mito had once considered herself quite above such things and carnal wants and desires; she’d been raised a Miko, the majority of her life had been spent in prayer, study and relative solitude and so such <i>base</i> things were beneath her.</p><p>So <i>why</i> did she find herself daydreaming about Kakashi spending the night at the Uchiha Compound?</p><p>It was hardly unusual, was it?</p><p>The wily <i>oracle</i> had been an honoured house guest with that family for weeks before Konohagakure no Sato had been planned and constructed, hadn’t he?</p><p>Perhaps they’d just started talking and had lost track of time?</p><p>No, the slender omega, lithe though he was, was more than capable of walking home in the dark by himself; he was amongst friends and had won the majority of everyone who’d ever met him over with his pleasant ways, quick wit and sharp tongue.</p><p><i>Tongue</i>…</p><p>Such a silly, simple word and yet…</p><p>‘<i>You’re being ridiculous</i>’ she mentally scolded herself, her shoulders deflating slightly in relief when she realised that Kurama was still <i>blessedly</i> asleep from where he was sequestered in her mind and so would make no comment; not that she'd mind, truly, for he… he’d been so much calmer lately, so much more <i>open</i> to actually talking with her, hadn’t he?</p><p>Heh, yet another thing she had to thank her friend for…</p><p>And speaking of thanks, perhaps it was the pup she’d instructed Madara to procure that’d kept him so late?</p><p>Yes, yes that must be it.</p><p>Although, the way that the pair looked at each other, the <i>spark</i> the younger had told her about when he’d been kissed by the longer haired shinobi, she…</p><p>She had <i>never</i> been kissed…</p><p>Well, not by a lover, anyway…</p><p>She remembered, with great fondness, the few memories she had of her father; he’d died when she was four or five (the details escaped her; it… that had been a long time ago, longer still considering she’d been foisted from a more distant past to this timeline by her mother) but had <i>always</i> placed a kiss upon her forehead whenever he’d had to leave their home.</p><p>Tch, now that she thought about it, wasn’t it pathetic to have reached her age without knowing the touch of another?</p><p>Was she so naïve, so haughty that she didn’t deserve such things?</p><p>Sighing, the delicious breakfast platter brought to her by one of the new novices she was training left to go cold, Mito rose from the small table in the brightly lit room she usually enjoyed so much, the view of her garden (the garden Hashirama had so dutifully helped to craft for her) through the opened, patio doors to wonderful to miss and tried not to become emotional.</p><p>Emotions, too, were supposed to be beneath her.</p><p>She was a Priestess…</p><p>She was a symbol…</p><p>She was… <i>lonely</i>…</p><p>“<i>Oi, aka-gaki</i>.”</p><p>Blinking, the long sleeve of her robe swiftly scrubbing at her eyes, Mito found herself frowning.</p><p>“<i>K-Kurama, onegai…</i>”</p><p>“<i>Why not go to him, hn?</i>”</p><p>Feeling her ire slip away, the femme found herself clasping her hands together across her chest; “<i>Kakashi is…</i>”</p><p>“<i>Baka</i>” the chakra beast snorted (and, by Kami-sama, she could feel his eyes rolling as he stretched his multi-tailed form and yawned languidly); “<i>I wasn’t talking about Hatake</i>” he stated, his tone <i>strongly</i> suggesting how ridiculous he found this situation. “<i>Please don’t tell me that, even when you’ve <i>dared</i> to flirt with that mokuton-dobe, you’ve <i>not</i> noticed those hearts fluttering about his head like a swarm of hae, nah?</i>”</p><p>“<i>N-nan desu ka?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Tch… you’re hopeless, you know that?</i>” the bijuu huffed before, a smirk revealing far too many teeth, he reached out to her with his right paw, his tails slinking behind him rhythmically; “<i>heh… come on, scaredy-cat</i>” he encouraged through a chuckle. </p><p>“<i>You need a push in the right direction and I’m <b>just</b> the kitsune to get you there…</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Finally...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Warnings include: era appropriate sexism (yay), annoyance, a smidge of angst, passive-aggressive exchanges, Kurama is through with other peoples bullshit, swearing and kissing~!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay... so, for this ABO AU, I have briefly talked about big/well established/noble families having a Conclave for omegas and that is starting to come into play.</p><p>Without getting too technical, think of a Conclave as being a separate house for omegas to live in/be taught in, kind of like a harem but without the sexy times; remember, omegas only make up 5% of this AUs populations so they're seen as valuable/rare and in need of protection. </p><p>The idea behind this is that omegas are raised in their family's Conclave and trained to be the "perfect" mate/consort to an alpha of high ranking/status (and they can be used as bargaining-chips/chattel as women have been in our world for centuries in lots of different cultures) because <i>that's</i> what they're good for (internally cringes).</p><p>The Conclave also has a hierarchy with the Oiran being at the top; in Japanese society, an Oiran is a Geisha/Geiko considered to be the best/most desirable/most sought after due to their beauty, talents, poise, etc. and, for the purposes of this AU, that's the best title I could think of~!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giving Madara a kiss to remember (which mercifully seemed to keep the stronger man from commenting about the <i>very</i> slight limp he was sporting), Kakashi sighed, rolled his shoulders and made his way towards one of the more private exits.</p><p>Not that he personally gave any fucks, <i>however</i>, he could only imagine what the antiquated feudal elders would say about an omega (now matter “<i>how talented</i>”; tch, he was getting <i>real</i> sick of hearing that particular phrase) so casually flaunting how ‘loose’ he was in public.</p><p>Heh.</p><p>Uchiha Hiyori was going to have a conniption when she found out what’d kept her <i>darling</i> grandson from visiting her that morning.</p><p>The thought shouldn’t have made him smile so broadly, but it did…</p><p>“H-Hatake-sama?”</p><p>Blinking, his form stopping, the silverette slowly looked over his shoulder (he was dressed in a simple, navy-blue yukata with the Clan’s uchiwa stitched into the back; his kimono would be sent onto him later since both of them agreed it was a little too flashy for him to be wearing during the day) to smile at one of the quieter servants. “Ohayo, Uchiha-chan~” he greeted, his head inclining a touch; “can I help you?”</p><p>“A-ano…” the child (no older than eight and so similar to Suki that it almost made him do a double take; heh, the Uchiha’s genes were ridiculously strong, weren’t they? Should he and the Clan head truly mate and settle down together, then he was sure that their children would favour the alpha, too) tried, her small form stricken. “I… I have been asked to… to invite you to an audience with… with our Conclave*” she stated, her little, plainly dressed form bowing all the deeper.</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>Oh <i>fuck</i> no…</p><p>“M-aa~” he stumbled, a sweat drop or ten overcoming his temples; “e-eto…” he tried: “umm… iie, dekimasen” he nodded firmly, his tone a touch more authoritative when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, two or three more servants looking on. “I have several things that… umm, require my urgent attention~” he seamlessly lied; “dana… please give my most, ahh, <i>sincere</i> apologies to the Oiran*, won’t you?” he tacked on before, another quick bow (because being rude was <i>never</i> a good thing to do when you were at the heart of another Clan’s territory) leaving him.</p><p>“D-d-emo~!”</p><p>“Ja ne~!” he called, his legs moving all the quicker, the sliding door to the back porch almost within grasp, his hand reaching for it…</p><p>“Hatake-sama?”</p><p>Fingers <i>just</i> about touching the wood, his freedom <i>all</i> but secure, Kakashi <i>knew</i> that he could shun-shin his way out of there, distract them with a henge or even just tug the door to one side and make a (slightly painful; he’d asked Madara to given him his best and the alpha had not let him down) run for it.</p><p>However…</p><p>“Whereas one can acknowledge the… <i>strains</i> of leading such an <i>active</i> life-style…”</p><p>Oh Gods…</p><p>Why? <i>Why</i> hadn’t he stayed in his lover’s bed chamber or taken to the rooves? </p><p>“… from one omega to another, I would consider it a <i>great</i> honour if you would join me for a mid-morning meal…” a sultry, well-spoken voice prompted, the silken spin of those double-edged words <i>instantly</i> reminding him of the few Oiran he’d encountered growing up.</p><p>“… you must be <i>famished</i>, mustn’t you?”</p><p>Shit…</p><p>“And I would be <i>remiss</i> in my duties to allow my fellow <i>consort</i>…”</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Shit~!</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“… to leave our homestead without providing due care and attention, wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Sucking in a breath, Kakashi felt his grip upon the barrier he could so easily pull aside strengthen.</p><p>Freedom was <i>just</i> on the other side—</p><p>“Hiyori-sama would be <i>similarly</i> displeased, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>
  <i>Fuck…</i>
</p><p>“Heh… and we can't have that, can we?” he muttered under his breath, his shoulders momentarily slumping in defeat before he straightened and faced his adversary head on.</p><p>God…</p><p>What was it with <i>seeing</i> people he knew in the past? The Oiran (if the shimmering, high-thread count of his glossy, jet kimono was anything to go by) was a slightly taller doppelganger of Uchiha Itachi.</p><p>He even had those sleek markings running under his eyes, that long, raven hair, however, was tied into an artful plait running down his right shoulder, a trail of fiery rubies dotting down it.</p><p>Heh, <i>that</i> was the only kind of ‘<i>war-paint</i> people of their gender were supposed to wear, wasn’t it?</p><p>How… <i>scary</i>…</p><p>“Forgive me, oracle-sama, but I didn’t quite catch what you said…”</p><p>Feh, Itachi was never <i>that</i> openly sarcastic…</p><p>Tch, he <i>did</i> have his former kohai’s death-glare, though…</p><p>“Oh, I think you did, Uchiha-sama~” he retorted mildly…</p><p>This was going to be a nightmare…</p><p>“Hmm? Well, since we’re <i>clearly</i> in agreement then” the older (but not by much) close to sneered (‘carefully friend, your halo’s slipping’ he thought sardonically); “<i>please</i>, follow me, won’t you?”</p><p>Fucking <i>marvellous</i>…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Senju Hashirama <i>loved</i> the village growing under his and his best friend’s care; thanks to pooling the talents of so many extraordinary shinobi and civilians alike, the great bulk of their foundations had been set, a fully working sewage and water system was in place and electricity flowed to every home and business.</p><p>Truly, this is what modernity must look like.</p><p>Oh yes, he could tell from the few journalists who’d travelled to Konohagakure no Sato from Hi no Kuni’s Capital city that they were making strides in the right direction.</p><p>In fact, if everything kept progressing so well before winter, they may <i>even</i> be visited by the Daimyo.</p><p>Should that happen, should the man (a legendary samurai in his own right) deign to visit and give them his blessing then they could become the main stay of protection for the country and, with that title, they’d receive more funds, more backing and secure a lasting peace within their country for generations to come.</p><p>However, his smile dimming as he regarded the latest set of paperwork to cross his desk (tch, the same paperwork that Madara should be reviewing <i>with</i> him; heh, but some things couldn’t wait, he supposed and it wasn’t like Izuna to lie), he couldn’t deny the obvious down-side to such rapid popularity.</p><p>The eyes of the Capital city weren’t the only ones prying, were they?</p><p>Even now they’d had to redouble the patrols they’d sent out to guard their ever expanding perimeter; their oracle, so wise for someone so young, had been right when he’d spoken to both Hokages and the Council a few days ago, hadn’t he? </p><p>As awful as it sounded, building a force of highly skilled ninja for the sole defence of their people (who could very well include every citizen of Hi no Kuni at some point) and arming them with jutsu that wouldn’t be taught to any lesser skilled shinobi might be their only way forward.</p><p>They’d need to be handpicked, loyal to the Village first and their Clans second.</p><p>They’d need to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, too.</p><p>This set of traits, of course, wouldn’t necessarily be difficult to find across any of the lesser families that were coming together to build their new home, but…</p><p><i>But</i> could he really ask that of people who’d already gone through so much?</p><p><i>“I know it’s not ideal, Hashirama-sama… demo… if you wish for lasting peace then you must be prepared for war…</i>”</p><p>Heh, the silverette did have such a way with words…</p><p>Words that spoke of the things he’d seen and the life he’d lived…</p><p>It had been truly humbling to see Madara listen to that sentiment, though; he… he had worried, for a time, that Konohagakure no Sato would not be enough for his (and this, he was sure, would never change) best friend, that he’d want to set his sights on bigger prizes.</p><p>Prizes that would include an Uchiha led domination of the whole country and beyond.</p><p>Oh, how ashamed he’d felt when that flicker of concern had burned inside of him.</p><p>He should have known, he should have realised that the other alpha wanted the same things he did.</p><p>Their shared dream of an idyllic village protected, nurtured and built to safe-guard their precious people.</p><p>If anything, the longer haired shinobi seemed just as relieved and pleased as he was to simply stop the blood shed and enjoy living for a change, didn't he?</p><p>Heh, and if the way he kept looking at the lithe omega who’d blown into their lives like a monsoon and reordered everything with the swift, bewildering efficiency of a benevolent deity then maybe the slightly shorter warrior was thinking more about adding to their new home in a way <i>other</i> than simply amassing territory.</p><p>He grinned at the thought.</p><p>Not that he could blame the other alpha, truly.</p><p>Ahh… when he thought of Mito, her talk more interesting, her features more beguiling by the day, well?</p><p>He couldn’t help but long for the same—</p><p>“A-ano… maa~ Uzumaki-sama~ please… please~ please just wait a second~!”</p><p>Hmm, and speaking of his goddess…</p><p>“Oi~!”</p><p>Blinking, his form jolting to his feet as the door to his office (which had been sealed by his brother and yet the wards had just fizzled to nothing before his owlish features) flung open, Hashirama felt his jaw drop…</p><p>W-what?</p><p>“Senju teme” the femme (and not; she was haloed by a red aura which crackled menacingly around her and… was… was that an amorphous tail slinking behind her?); “what are your intentions towards my host, nah?”</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Oh no it… the <i>kyuubi</i> was in possession of her body?</p><p>“A-ano…”</p><p>“Answer me, mokuton-dobe” the warped voice sneered; “she’s getting tired of waiting for you to make a move and <i>I</i> am becoming annoyed with you” it warned, a flash of unfriendly, sharply fanged teeth barely phasing him as the kitsune’s words permeated his mind.</p><p>She…</p><p>She’d been waiting for him?</p><p>She… wanted <i>him</i>?</p><p>He’d been moving too slowly~?!</p><p>Oh <i>Gods</i>~!</p><p>“<i>Mōshiwake-gozaimasen~!!</i>” he cried out, his form rounding the desk and bowing deeply; “I… I had no idea, I…” he tried: “she… she <i>truly</i> does accept my suit? She… she <i>wants</i> me too…”</p><p>“Yari-yari~!” the yokai grumbled, those golden irises rolling in the beautiful woman’s head; “tch, Hatake-gaki was right, you kono yarou are made for each other” it muttered and then, with a snort, Mito was herself again, her body falling forward in a faint.</p><p>“M-M-Mito-sama~!”</p><p>Leaping forward, his reflexes even faster, Hashirama had secured her deceptively powerful form in his arms, their eyes locking.</p><p>“H-Hashirama” she murmured, her cheeks pinking; “s-sumanai~!”</p><p>“No… no I… it is <i>me</i> who owes you the apology” the brunette murmured whilst cradling her closer; “I… I had thought that I’d hoped too much in courting you and, eto… I am unused to such things” he tried to laugh: “I am sorry that I have not given you the attention and thought that you deserve…”</p><p>“Y-you’re busy” she tried to cover, even as she leaned into his embrace; “I shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Mito-sama” he breathed; “may I…”</p><p>“Hashirama…”</p><p>And then, at long last, the priestess <i>knew</i> what a true kiss felt like, their lips pressing together in a soft, slow exchange that had her toes curling.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>It looked as though <i>Hatake-gaki</i> had been correct, indeed…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Duties of a Mate...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Warnings include: angst, sexism, cultural differences, bullshit-lore/Conclave-law, swearing, anger, annoyance and reflections on death/the after life and having children.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kujaku = peacock.</p><p>Dogu = the various utensils/implements used in a tea ceremony.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatake Kakashi had faced off with many terrifying opponents in his life time (one of which he’d allowed to spread him across a futon and make him groan in ways he didn’t know he could) and been dragged through all kinds of hellish landscapes, but…</p><p>“Won’t you please join me for cha-no-yu, Hatake-sama? I always find tea before a meal is better.”</p><p>Facing down this Oiran inside the Uchiha Conclave’s most elegant washitsu was a whole other kind of nightmare…</p><p>“<i>Chado</i> sounds lovely, thank you, Uchiha-sama” he returned in the same, pernicious vain (because, really? Just call it a tea ceremony, hell, there wasn’t <i>even</i> a need for such a performance, was there? No… the snooty prick just wanted to show him how a <i>proper</i> omega should behave, didn’t he?); “only if it’s not too much trouble…”</p><p>“You are our honoured guest, Hatake-sama” the demur (but beautiful; hell… this man (a year or two older than his current body he was willing to bet) looked more and more like Itachi by the second even if he could <i>never</i> imagine the his former, stoic kohai wearing such an ornate kimono, especially in this heat) man replied. “It is in my interest to make you welcome, is it not?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said so” he shrugged whilst kneeling (equally primly; ha! Take that you preening *kujaku) on the ornate, silken floor cushion that’d been set out for him; “we’ve not previously met and I have been working with your Clan for weeks now” he furthered.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe it has been remiss of Madara-sama <i>not</i> to have introduced us formally” the moon-skinned man offered whilst a plethora of scurrying servants materialised to set out the various *dōgu for him to show off his drink making skills. “However, as you’re undoubtedly aware, he is a <i>very busy</i> man, is he not?”</p><p><i>Ugh</i>…</p><p>He was getting fed up to his back teeth with all of this stilted, pointed politeness.</p><p>
  <i>However…</i>
</p><p>Playing political games had become second nature to him thanks to his own time as Hokage and, for the sake of Madara <i>not</i> getting his ear chewed off by his officious grandmother (and because, whether he liked it or, traditions ran deep and the bastard in front of him had been raised to be this way), he’d suffer it.</p><p>Well, until he could make a get away that wouldn’t outright offend the greater portion of the Uchiha’s ruling council, at least.</p><p>“Yes he is” he returned with a mild shrug (and a yawn he could have held back but <i>fuck it</i>; he’d not exactly <i>slept</i> much last night, had he?).</p><p>“Do you find my company so dull, oracle-sama?”</p><p>“Hmm, no Uchiha-sama” he replied before (well, a little teasing couldn’t hurt <i>too much</i>, could it?) with a sly-grin; “I just find myself particularly… <i>exhausted</i> this morning” he close to purred: “the businesses of crafting a Village and maintaining peace are not the only things that’ve kept your patriarch so… <i>preoccupied</i> as of late” he mused.</p><p>Ohh…</p><p>Was that a vein popping on that flawless temple?</p><p>Were those carefully primped eyebrows <i>twitching</i>?</p><p>‘<i>Bad, Kakashi… <b>bad</b></i>’ he thought whilst he forced himself to make his face a little more neutral; it wouldn’t do to <i>openly</i> mock the most influential omega of this Clan now, would it?</p><p>“I see” he finally said, his eyes slipping to the small stove as the water he’d be using to craft their tea started to simmer; “I had hoped, perhaps falsely, that we could keep things civil between us…”</p><p>“So says the man who ambushed me with thinly veiled threats of causing trouble if I refused to sit with you” he challenged; “if that’s your idea of civility, Uchiha-sama, then I’m sorry but you’re correct to assume that whatever <i>this</i>” he gestured to them and around the highly-glossed floor-boards, tapestries and glimmering windows. “…is won’t help to make any kind of bridge or understanding between us” he stated bluntly; “parlour tricks, petty word choices and innuendo just aren’t my style…”</p><p>“No, you prefer a <i>direct</i> approach, clearly” the long-haired man snipped, a flare of his people’s tell-tale anger management issues <i>finally</i> surfacing; “to simply approach a man of Madara-sama’s stature and <i>give yourself</i> so basely is…”</p><p>“Our business, not yours” he said, his eyes rolling; “what’s got you so riled up, anyway?” he asked when the servants had cleared out: “you’re what, first cousins?” he pushed. “You wouldn’t have been mated to him at any point, surely? I mean, not to sound <i>base</i>, as you’d put it, <i>but</i> you’d make for a far better prospect than me so I’m certain you two would have already mated if so” he said honestly. “Someone as cultured, attractive and <i>proper</i> as you is definitely the kind of mate I could imagine Hiyori-sama wanting for him” he added (just for the fun of it because, although he wasn’t lying, watching that stoic countenance crack a touch and blush a little was <i>very</i> enjoyable).</p><p>“I…” the other tried before, his composure returning; “thank you for your… kind words” he managed before delicately handling the bowls they’d be using, his well-practised hands going through the ceremony he’d probably performed a hundred times or more. “And yes… there would never have been romantic ties between myself and our leader” he added; “however… I am responsible for all of the omegas of our Clan and there were three who I’d been priming for such a position from three of the lesser-branches of our family” he huffed, his brows furrowing. “You have caused quite… the upset amongst my Conclave” he continued whilst diligently whisking the matcha before adding another scoop of hot water to the mix.</p><p>‘<i>Ahh…</i>’</p><p>“Heh… I’d <i>like</i> to say that I’m sorry, but…”</p><p>“You’re not” the other retorted with an inelegant snort; “and please, don’t misunderstand me, Hatake-sama… I have seen how my leader looks at you” he offered: “I am more than aware that your… union is not one-sided or one that you’ve orchestrated to further any political ambitions or malicious intent” he told him. “Rest assured that, should I have felt such treachery was afoot, as powerful as you are, you <i>would not</i> be here.”</p><p>Oohhh…</p><p>This guy was <i>definitely</i> Itachi’s ancestor if that icy, determined stare was anything to go by…</p><p>Hell, he didn’t even <i>need</i> a sharingan with a frosty glare like that…</p><p>He’d nearly shuddered, for fuck’s sake…</p><p>“Wakarimasu” he tried to smile whilst accepting his (hopefully not poisoned; his nose couldn’t detect anything so that <i>should</i> mean it was safe) drink with a gracious bow. “So… since we’ve got that out of the way” he stated, a grin now pulling his lips; “I’m Hatake Kakashi” he said: “and you are?”</p><p>“Uchiha Yuuta” the slightly shorter male replied graciously; “I’d usually say douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu <i>but</i>” he sighed: “I believe that neither of us are under the illusion that I’m <i>pleased</i> by you being here” he stated. “However, if you intend to court Madara-sama, we need to reach some accord, don’t we?”</p><p>“Not necessarily” he chuckled; “I’m a busy person too, don’t forget” he hummed with a sarcastic flourish: “and I have <i>no</i> interest in wasting my time preening, chewing the fat and lazing where I’m not wanted, especially since your interference in my life and choices <i>isn’t</i> warranted…”</p><p>“Should he mate you, you will be under <i>my</i> jurisdiction…”</p><p>“Should <i>I</i> mate him, I can promise you that I won’t be” he cut in, his tone clipped, his tea drank in one fell-swoop; “now, if you’ll excuse me…”</p><p>“No, you’re not excused” Yuuta called, his frown forming; “for you to disregard our culture and its traditions is deplorable” he bit out: “unless, of course, I was correct in my first assessment of you? That you’re <i>simply</i> interested in carnal pleasures and <i>nothing</i> more?”</p><p>“Heh, maybe you’re right, maybe you’re not” he shrugged whilst standing, his hands brushing off his pilfered yukata, his stormy eyes narrowing; “as I keep trying to tell you, Oiran-sama, whatever I plan to do is <i>none</i> of your concern” he advised curtly. “I am not nor have I <i>ever</i> been part of a Conclave and that will <i>never</i> change…”</p><p>“Not even if he expects it?” the other asked whilst similarly standing; “you would jeopardise his standing in the community so breezily? Do you care so little?”</p><p>“If Madara-sama cares for me as he claims to, he’ll allow me to live as I choose at his side” he assured; “or I’ll not be at his side and continue to live as I choose, anyway” he grinned, the other’s scowl deepening as he spoke: “surely it’s time for you and yours to do the same?”</p><p>“How <i>dare</i> you…”</p><p>“How dare I <i>what</i>?” he quipped, his arms splaying in an open shrug; “challenge you to think for yourselves? To want a life <i>other</i> than being squirreled away in this gilded cage just waiting for an alpha to pluck you out of it?” he quipped. “Your Clan is settled now, there’s an opportunity for <i>true</i> peace and living like this, <i>staying</i> in the past isn’t something that’s good for you or the omegas yet to be born now, is it?” he carried on when the other looked like he was about to protest. “If you <i>weren’t</i> an omega, <i>what</i> would you want to do with your life?”</p><p>“But I <i>am</i> an omega” the older seethed, his hands balling into fists as he struggled to remain calm; “and I am proud, do you hear me? I am <i>proud</i> of my education, my skill-set and my position within this proper, prestigious and powerful family” he all but hissed. “Who are you with your <i>loose</i> ways and <i>bawdy</i> attitudes and <i>flippant</i> manners to judge me? I have respect, dignity and purpose…”</p><p>“You’re a painted doll in a play-house” he heard himself say, his tone softened with the true sympathy he felt; “you can’t tell me that you haven’t looked out of those windows and <i>wondered</i> about a different life” he mused: “and you know? Before now, I wouldn’t have raised this issue” he noted. “I would have kept my peace, fobbed you off with a lie and gone on my way” he advised; “things can be different now… if you want them to be, hell… they already are for many of our gender in other parts of this vast world” he reminded.</p><p>“Well… <i>bully</i> for them” the other huffed; “I wouldn’t expect a gaijin like you to understand…”</p><p>“Then fuck off and leave me alone, then?” he hedged before, his eyes rolling (so much for diplomacy; heh… poor Madara was going to get a migraine because of this, wasn’t he? Ahh… he’d just have to kiss it all better for him, well, if he wasn’t chased out of Konohagakure no Sato for this little stunt, of course); “sayonara, Uchiha-sama…”</p><p>“<i>Chotto matte kudasai!</i>”</p><p>“<i>Nan-da?</i>” he drawled through a long-suffering breath, his fingers poised to shun-shin away; “aren’t we done? Haven’t we…”</p><p>“Hatake-sama” he breathed; “forgive me” he said softly: “I… it is not my place to…”</p><p>“Hou? You’re worried about me scurrying off to tell-tales on you, neh?” he snorted; “as far as I’m concerned, this was a private diatribe, alright?” he chuffed. “I’m not so petty that I want to make trouble for you… and I’m not so snide that I’d enjoy telling your Clan Head that we’d had… <i>words</i>” he granted; “but, in the future? Approach me like a person instead of an enemy and who knows” he winked. “We might <i>never</i> see eye to eye or be friends <i>but</i> there’s no reason why we can’t be allies of a sort, is there?”</p><p>Watching as the other’s stiffened shoulders relaxed, a bit of colour returning to that moon-pale skin (heh; he should have realised that riling the poor guy was probably a step too far: he clearly had enough drama in the Conclave to deal with), he offered a bow. “Thank you for your kindness” he breathed; “I… will moderate my behaviour in the future…”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Making his exit from the Uchiha Compound (he’d gratefully thanked Katsuya and Suki for puppy-sitting the adorable, waggy-tailed bundle of fur merrily wiggling in his arms) at a more sedate pace, a jaunty wave offered to Izuna from across the way, he’d hastily signed a quick apology to his fellow omega (who’d blinked) before adding a quick “<i>angry Grandma</i>” to the mix.</p><p>Eyes widening in understanding (because he was sure, by now, news of his <i>little chat</i> with Yuuta would have reached here ears and, he was certain, that she’d still be taking up the Patriarch’s time since he’d made the poor alpha late to their breakfast), the youngest ruling brother had scurried towards the main house.</p><p>Heh…</p><p>Storm Kakashi strikes again…</p><p>“And speaking of storms” he murmured to the beautiful creature determined to nibble his fingers; “that’s a name for you, isn’t it, hmm?” he chuckled when the pup yipped at him, his gangly tail wagging like it was going of style.</p><p>“Mm, I wounder what Mito-chan will think of you when we get back home to the temple, neh? Arashi-chan?”</p><p>Then, his smile dimming a touch, he fondly stroked that ivory fur, memories of how his father had taught him the basics of dog-care, grooming, training and tracking flickering through his mind’s eye.</p><p>He wondered, glibly, if being sent to the past would have an impact on him meeting with Sakumo in the afterlife…</p><p>Would they still know each other?</p><p>Would he be cast to a different place of rest?</p><p>Would he ever see his mother again, either?</p><p>It was silly of him to worry about such things, he knew and, ultimately… as painful and frightening as dying had been when Pein had demolished his former (future?) home, to have the opportunity to sit down with his father and talk had been…</p><p>A true blessing.</p><p>‘<i>And what about you?</i>’ he thought to himself, his head looking at the Compound behind him as his sandaled feet walked him down the relatively short, still dirt-track towards the Village proper; ‘<i>will you mate Madara and have children with him? Will you stay as a ninja, stay living as you like as opposed to settling down?</i>’</p><p>Frowning lightly, Yuuta’s proud face flashing in his mind, he sighed.</p><p>Whether he liked it or not, becoming a mate and bearing children would load him with responsibilities he’d never wanted, let alone considered…</p><p>It would be selfish of him to put himself in harm’s way, wouldn’t it?</p><p>Or…</p><p>Would it?</p><p>Sure, Hinata had virtually retired once she was married and Sakura has dedicated herself to her medical-career <i>but</i> Ino still work (albeit quietly) with the organisation her father had helped to build; plus, retiring from active duty wouldn’t guarantee his safety or the safety of such children either, would it?</p><p>Heh…</p><p>Who’d have ever thought that he’d need to consider such things; sure, he’d allowed himself to have fun and get laid a Sukea but…</p><p>That was all light-hearted fun and predominantly with civilians he’d never see again in a hundred lifetimes…</p><p>What he was contemplating with Madara (who’d touched him so intimately, murmured so sweetly and fucked so thoroughly that he’d <i>actually</i> begged for more; shit…) was something far beyond that, wasn’t it?</p><p>Plus, the man had a target the size of a mountain on his back, all four of the brothers did, didn’t they?</p><p>Surely it was better to continue to train with them even if they decided to mate…</p><p><i>If</i> they decided to mate?</p><p>“Tch, you’re a fool, Hatake” he murmured to himself, his eyes rolling; he’d been subconsciously buying into this whole <i>soul-mates</i> thing, hadn’t he?</p><p>How illogical and irrational of him.</p><p>They were only courting, weren’t they?</p><p>There was <i>nothing</i> to say that either of them would take it any further, right?</p><p>Sighing and shaking his head (<i>this</i> was why he’d always kept himself to himself; overthinking was a habit he could never break but ill afford), he decided to teleport back to the temple and distract himself by let his new pup run amuck.</p><p>The squeals of the young priestess and novices would be more than enough to keep him occupied for now…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or settings used within this non-profit piece of fiction; I am merely using them for my entertainment and (hopefully) the entertainment of others. Please don't sue~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>